Konoha Bobobo Shorts
by SuperLuxray
Summary: Come along with me as we watch many shorts by the Konoha Bobobo Cast, many humorous shorts but rarely romance shorts. So come here and watch Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Shorts as they do some crazy and stupid things that they never do in the Original Series before! NaruSaku, GasserXBeauty
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Bobobo Shorts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

A/N: Hey guys guess what, I got ya two stories of the Movie Story and the New Story, make sure you enjoy yourself

* * *

_What you're about to see…_

_Is about humor_

_Violence_

_Romance_

_And also…_

_Involves songs by the Cast of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo_

_This story…._

…_is about true tales, and shorts that can make you laugh so hard…_

…_you may die of laugher…_

…_you are warned…_

_*Then a white light begins to appear and slowly coming out to the screen*_

…_because this is the first episode…_

…_of the KONOHA BOBOBO SHORTS!_

* * *

_*Then the white light shines brightly enough*_

_*Then a road appears and then Nami from One Piece's Back and We're back Song is about to begin but different this but a fast tempo and with a band*_

_*Female Singers starts to sing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts! _

_*Then Bobobo starts to run but starts running with an great speed*_

_Oh! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then line breaks from each side and sees Bobobo in Blue and Naruto in Red using the Nice Guy Pose while running*_

_Ooooo!_

_*Then Sakura, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler started to run*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_OH! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then Sakura steps on Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch and jumps to a cliff and then curvy strings of many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that can make you laugh and cry at the same thing as you proceed to the story! Oh! We know that you're looking for us, because we're waiting for you to look at us now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! *Then Beauty as she switched to Kakashi, then Softon, to Yamato, to Gasser, to Shikamaru, to Suzu, to Rock Lee, to Tsunade, to Torpedo Girl, to Hinata, To Hatenko, to Neji, to Tenten, to Shizune, to Ino, to Captain Battleship, to Choji, to Loincloth Leo, to Kiba, to J, to Shino, to Baldy Bald the 4th, and to Sai. And then Bobobo in Blue falling down while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that you've waiting for, we got lots of stuff to do when you starts to show us first when we have to starttttttt!_

_*and then Naruto in Red starts to falling while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_When we have to startttttt!_

_*Then Female Singer 1 starts vocalizing while Bobobo and Naruto emerges from the river while the one is upside down and the other is downside up and then the Two Main Characters starts to land to the water and then locks arms with each other respectively and then they disappears and the Title: "Konoha Bobobo Shorts!" starts to appear and then the song ends*_

* * *

*Then Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Naruto in suits appears as they are sitting down, drinking some tea and then stops drinking tea and turns to face the readers*

Bobobo: Hello, and welcome to the Konoha Bobobo Shorts, where every short is darn right funny and so funny that you die of laughter.

Naruto: That's right, but we want to tell you that what you about to see is extremely hilarious.

Bobobo: Today's Beginning Long Short are "Gang Wars: Trailer Video" and the ending Long Short is "Softon's Anger Issues" , and Today's Music Video is "Cookie" so please take care of yourself.

Naruto: Enjoy this episode where you come off, "laughing your socks" outta here.

Bobobo and Naruto: Bye!

* * *

Gang Wars

by SuperLuxray

*In the Hidden Leaf Village, anyone isn't there, only silence and tumberweeds*

Voice Over: In a world, where Gangs are at war but as ninjas, they act like they're gangs, so they're Gang Ninjas! 2 and a half years ago, the Four Legendary Gangs have a debate about who should have the whole Village.

*Then Bobobo, with his hair looked like an ice cream and Softon appears*

Bobobo: The Swirly Gang will rule the Village!

*Then Don Patch and Hatenko appears*

Don Patch: No! The Wiggin Gang will rule the village!

*Gasser and Jelly Jiggler appeared*

Jelly Jiggler: NO! The Gassin Gang will rule the Village!

*Then Naruto and Sai appears*

Naruto: NO! The Windin Gang will rule the Village!

Voice Over: They have been argued for days but it didn't work out, so they commence war but the other gangs want to be in the war too. So the war has begun a month later. And Now…the War is still continuing and everyone is doing their best to win in order to rule the village.

*Then the ground starts to rumble and then we see Bobobo, Softon and the lot of ninjas are charging and then the scene changes and Naruto, Sai, and the whole lot of ninjas are charging, then the scene changes again and Gasser and Jelly Jiggler and many ninjas are charging and the last one Don Patch and Hatenko and 5 sextillion ninjas are charging as everyone about clash, the screen turns black*

Title: Gang Wars

*Then the screen is black again but only Neji's voice is heard*

Neji: Kill me…

*Then Screen goes to Neji as he was about to be kill by Bobobo*

Neji: It won't do you any good.

Bobobo: As long as I uphold the right of the Swirly Gang, everything will be playing right into my hands. *then stabs Neji as the screen goes black*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*At the Training Field, Bobobo is just chilling*

Naruto: Hey Bobobo, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of the Tootsie Pop?

Bobobo: Well…FOREVER!

Naruto: *with You-Know-Who* WHA?!

* * *

*Then the scenes changes*

*Patches appears and taking care of his/her Ya-Ya*

Patches: Who's a sweet little Ya-Ya, you are, you are!

Jelly Jiggler: Hi Honey, I am cheating on you.

Patches: WHAT?! WHY?!

Jelly Jiggler: Because I'm tired of your constant yelling everyday so I'm cheating on you to get away from you forever.

Patches: HOW DARE YOU?! WE WERE ONCIN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, BUT SINCE YA-YA WERE BORN, YOU WERE AVOIDING ME, DID YOU?!

Jelly Jiggler: But Honey-

Patches: Don't call me Honey, after all I done for you, why haven't you done for me?! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!

Jelly Jiggler: HOLD ON, I DID A LOT FOR YOU, I PAID THE BILLS, RENTS, AND TAXES, I DID A LOT FOR YOU SWEETHEART!

Patches: DON'T CALL ME SWEETHEART, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!

*Meanwhile Ya-Ya is watching while the Two Breaking Couple are fighing*

Jelly Jiggler: NEVER WANNA SEE MY FACE, I'LL SHOW YA! *starts beating Patches to a pulp*

Patches: YOU CHEATER! *Then starts counter-beating Jelly Jiggler as Ya-Ya watched the whole thing and inside his head, he laughed manically*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*At the Luxury Hotel, Beauty opened the door with some grocery bags.*

Beauty: Guys, I'm ho-*then sees the Wiggin Trio, Softon and Hatenko playing an strange game* Um, guys…what are you doing?

Bobobo: We're playing a game called "The Kotsu and LT Collectable Game", where we roll the dice so that Kotsu and LT can find their collectables and win.

Don Patch: It's a fun and addicting game.

Jelly Jiggler: It's got everything we need to complete the game.

Beauty: Well how long are you going to play it?

The Wiggin Trio, Softon, and Hatenko: Until we die…

Beauty: *with You-know-Who* THIS GAME IS ADDICTED!

*60 years later, everyone is dead because they were playing the game and they're now skeletons*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Lee: *appears* I WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE OF YOUTH AND MAKE GUY SENSEI PROUD! *Then becomes Eight Gates and dies from the Eighth Gate of Death. Then Gasser appears and looks down to see Lee dead.*

Gasser: Wow, this guy really needs to have coffee.

* * *

*Then the Scene Changes*

*Naruto walks up to Sakura*

Naruto: Hey Sakura…

Sakura: What is it? *starts thinking* Oh my god, he's really going to confess to me.

Naruto: THIS IS SPARTAN! *He was so loud he blew Sakura's hair into a messy hair* Well, see ya later Sakura. *walks away, whistling*

Sakura: What did he say to me?

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Bobobo: HI MY NAME'S BOBOBO AND YOU ARE LUCKY TO BUY SEASON 1 AND 2 OF THE COMPLETE BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO SERIES! FEATURING THE ADVENTURE OF BOBOBO AND THE OTHERS WHEN YOU ARE DECIDING YOUR NEXT MOVE!

Naruto: HI MY NAME'S NARUTO UZUMAKI AND YOU ARE A LUCKY GUY CAUSE I'M SELLING COMPLETE SERIES OF NARUTO, AND SHIPPUDEN FOR 1,000 DOLLARS IF YOU GET RIGHT NOW THEN YOU ALSO GET A REAL HANDBAND SIGNED BY ME NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Bobobo and Naruto: SO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT COUCH AND BUY MANY DVDS OF THE NARUTO AND BOBOBO STORE WHERE WE CAN HELP YOUR NEED AND SHOW YOU THE WAY OF THE BONAFIED NINJA!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Naruto: RAMEN! *As he was running at the Ichiraku Ramen Noodles Shop where they are sending free ramen to anybody for today so Naruto was running faster like an speeding hedgehog* RAMEN! RAMEN!

Hatenko: *Walks around and sees Naruto* Naruto, what's up?

Naruto: *But Naruto didn't hear it but ran over Hatenko as he was still running to get to the Ichiraku's Free Ramen*

Gasser: *Walks around and sees Naruto* Naruto, where are you going?

Naruto: RAMEN! *As he ran over Gasser and still running and then he see the Ichiraku Place* THERE IT IS! I FINALLY GET TO SEE THE FREE DELICIOUS RAMEN! IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR ME TO TASTE THAT NEW RAMEN! RAMEN FOREVER!

Teuchi: Um, actually Naruto, there's no Ramen eft.

Naruto: *quietly* What… *then loudly* WHAT?!

Teuchi: Don't worry, I save 36 dozens of Ramen just for you Naruto.

Naruto: *squealed with joy and then starts eating the ramen*

Gasser: Wow, Naruto really love those Ramen.

Hatenko: Yeah, seems like he's enjoying it.

*As they watched Naruto eating Ramen all day*

* * *

*The Scene changes*

Song Time!

Cookie!

By Dengaku Man, Bobobo , and Naruto

*A Medium Tempo Black Music starts to play and Dengaku Man, Bobobo, and Naruto appears and then spins around and starts dancing*

_(Dengaku Man with 4 Female Back-Up Singers)  
_

_I want a cookie, you want a cookie, we all want a cookie. COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_I want a cookie, you want a cookie, we all want a cookie. COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_(Dengakuman)_

_That's right, I'm Dengaku._

_For all of that years, I should've been Cengaku_

_As I thought, we were so fond of cookie_

_I should have been studying on my bookie_

_Thanks to my level and be bevel._

_I have no choice but dance in my rhythm._

_(Dengaku Man with Naruto and Bobobo)_

_I want a cookie, you want a cookie, we all want a cookie. COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_Santa want a cookie, Tooth Fairy want a cookie, we all want a cookie, COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_(Bobobo)_

_That's right, uh-huh_

_I'm Bobobo_

_I'm should Gogogo_

_But I have choice_

_As I got a choice to do_

_So here I come, _

_Here I go!_

_My name is Bobobo and I like a cookie._

_But I teaching my student not be some rookie_

_Like my student to be some bookie reader_

_I have force to stop her from smartness_

_I'm not talking about that._

_I should be talking about cookies._

_Here comes the Chocolate Chip_

_That's just my style_

_Making those Chips seems like it should be like Blimps_

_So I had no choice but to give my reason on this season!_

_(Dengaku Man with Naruto, Bobobo and 3 Cookie Men)_

_I want a Cookie, you want a cookie, we all want a cookie. COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_Frankinstein want a cookie, An elf want a cookie, we all want a cookie! COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_(Naruto)_

_Here I come_

_Just making these cookies seemed to be a lotta work _

_But all of this seemed like a missing little book._

_But I gotta be cool or I lose my focus if I don't hurry up then I'll be a loser again._

_But I must not make haste_

_But it seemed like paste_

_So I had no choice but make this kids so happy right now!_

_(Dengaku Man and everyone from the song)_

_I want a cookie, you want a cookie, we all want a cookie. COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_The Mummy want a cookie, my friend want a cookie, we all want a cookie. COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_I want a cookie, you want a cookie, we all want a cookie. COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_I want a cookie, you want a cookie, we all want a cookie. COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_(DengakuMan)_

_I WANT A COOKIE! *vocalizing*_

_I WANT A COOKIE! *Vocalizing*_

_(Naruto and Bobobo) _

_WE WANT A COOKIE! _

_(Then Everyone sings)_

_I want a cookie, you want a cookie, we all want a cookie. COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_We all want a cookie, all of us want a cookie, together we're want a cookie! COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!_

_(Dengakuman starts vocalizing, and then he do it again. And then everyone starts to walk away while he's vocalizing, and then he also walking away and waving good bye to the readers)_

Song Ends

* * *

*Beauty appears*

Beauty: Now it's time for the Ending Long Short.

* * *

Softon's Anger Issues

By SuperLuxray

*At the Hidden Leaf Village, Softon was walking around, looking for something to eat.*

Softon: *Looks at the Bar-B-Q Restaurant* Seems quite delicious. *then goes inside*

Waitress: Hello, what can I do for you today?

Softon: *Looks at the menu* Can I please get some Baby Back Ribs and also a Bar-B-Q Steak with salad?

Waitress: Alright, and would you like something to drink?

Softon: Some Tea would like it.

Waitress: Alright, your drink will be coming shortly.

Softon: Thank you. *then reads a magazine* Huh, Lady Tsunade got herself a photo shoot at the Hidden Sand, seems like she needs a bodyguard. No, this is your day off, you gotta lay off of the duties. *then continues reading the magazine*

Waitress: *Walks to Softon's table but she fell and dropped the drink and splashed into Softon's pants.* I'm sorry, I'm sorry; here let me clean you up.

Softon: *Then he started to go red and uses his Super Fist of Goddess Blabs-a-lot* GODDESS BLABS-A-LOT! *Then blew up the restaurant and walks away* THEN YOU SHOULD HIRE WAITRESSES THAT'S NOT CLUMSY! *Sighs* The nerve of people, sometimes they really need to hire somebody who WEREN'T CLUMSY LIKE THE OTHER CHICK! Maybe some coffee could calm my head down a bit. *Then he started to go to the Coffee Shop and sit down and ordered some coffee. Then he started to read the magazine.* Hmm, this girl named Hinata was protected by Neji, who were at an ambush during the mission to retrieve a dog. What is wrong with these guys these days.*

*When the Waitress walks to the table with his coffee, she fell and dropped the drink splashed into Softon's pants which makes him yelp in shock*

Softon: *he started to go red again* GODDESS BLABS-A-LOT! *Then blows up the Coffee Shop* NEXT TIME HIRE SOME WAITRESS THAT IS NOT CLUMSY AND STUPID! I really started to hate this village.

*At the Item Shop, a man pushed him out of the way and got Softon mad*

Softon: BLABS-A-LOT! *Blew the Item Shop*

*At the Training Field, something has struck him from his back and it was a paintball and he turned around and looked at some kids and he got mad again*

Softon: BLABS-A-LOT! *Blew up the Training Field*

*Then each store he went, he blew it up one at a time and he kept doing that until he's at the Last Store, it's the Ichiraku Ramen.*

Naruto: Hey Softon, glad you can join the party!

Softon: Naruto, fancy meeting you here.

Naruto: Come on, have Ramen, this one is on me.

Softon: Thanks.

Naruto: Oh Softon, did you heard what everyone said.

Softon: What is it?

Naruto: They said, this guy has blew up many stores and restaurants, maybe because some idiot has suddenly got anger issues and taking them out on people. *This had Softon felt embarrassed*

Softon: *Starts thinking* I shouldn't have known, I was making all of that mess while the beginning of my day off. If this keeps up then they're will be heck to pay. I better start calming. *But he felt the sting in his legs*

Ayame: I'm sorry, here let me clean it up for you.

Softon: *stops thinking* Okay, no more calming down. BLABS-A-LOT! *Then blew up Ichiraku Ramen*

*Meanwhile at the Hokage's Mansion*

Tsunade: So you blew up half of the restaurant, releasing your anger and also, destroying Naruto's favorite place impact him the rest of his life.

Softon: I'm sorry milady; I don't know what happened to me? Seems like my anger has got the best of me.

Tsunade: Well, at least you apologized, well you're dismissed.

Softon: Thank you.

Tsunade: I can't believe one man destroyed many stores in one day, Bobobo and his friends are quite something.

Shizune: But my lady, you do know that if something happens to Softon, he may blow up in her.

Tsunade: You mean…SOFTON WA-!

Softon: BLABS-A-LOT! *Then blew up the Hokage's Mansion and the screen went black*

* * *

*Then the scene went back to Bobobo and Naruto drinking some tea and then stops drinking and looked at our viewers again.*

Bobobo: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this wonderful episode of humor. Please see us again when we unleash many shorts and fun songs.

Naruto: That's right, make sure you R&R our first episode and see again in Episode 2 next Saturday. And this time, we won't make you wait.

Bobobo: Be sure to see us on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo this Friday and we will see you later.

Bobobo and Naruto: Bye! *waves at the readers*

* * *

*The Ending Song. Naruto Shippuden Ending 3 starts playing*

A/N: Also, there will be more Konoha Bobobo Shorts next Saturday so be ready for more laugher! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

* * *

_*Then a road appears and then Nami from One Piece's Back and We're back Song is about to begin but different this but a fast tempo and with a band*_

_*Female Singers starts to sing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then Bobobo starts to run but starts running with an great speed*_

_Oh! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then line breaks from each side and sees Bobobo in Blue and Naruto in Red using the Nice Guy Pose while running*_

_Ooooo!_

_*Then Sakura, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler started to run*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_OH! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then Sakura steps on Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch and jumps to a cliff and then curvy strings of many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that can make you laugh and cry at the same thing as you proceed to the story! Oh! We know that you're looking for us, because we're waiting for you to look at us now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! *Then Beauty as she switched to Kakashi, then Softon, to Yamato, to Gasser, to Shikamaru, to Suzu, to Rock Lee, to Tsunade, to Torpedo Girl, to Hinata, To Hatenko, to Neji, to Tenten, to Shizune, to Ino, to Captain Battleship, to Choji, to Loincloth Leo, to Kiba, to J, to Shino, to Baldy Bald the 4th, and to Sai. And then Bobobo in Blue falling down while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that you've waiting for, we got lots of stuff to do when you starts to show us first when we have to starttttttt!_

_*and then Naruto in Red starts to falling while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_When we have to startttttt!_

_*Then Female Singer 1 starts vocalizing while Bobobo and Naruto emerges from the river while the one is upside down and the other is downside up and then the Two Main Characters starts to land to the water and then locks arms with each other respectively and then they disappears and the Title: "Konoha Bobobo Shorts!" starts to appear and then the song ends*_

* * *

**What the Heck (WTH) Show**

**By SuperLuxray**

The Show's Hosts:  
Bobobo and Naruto

The Secondary Host:  
Don Patch

The Comedic Reliefs:  
Sakura and Beauty

Audience: Welcome to the WTH Show!

Don Patch: This show is effed up; you think you're watching Honey Boo Boo!

Bobobo: Shut up, Honey Boo Boo is the World's Sweetheart! YAHHH! *Hits Don Patch with an 1000 ton Hammer.

Naruto: Welcome to the WTH Show, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Bobobo. We're here to give you laughs and also violence which you will need after da show!

Bobobo: Now time for our commercial.

Narrator: Have you ever tired of your room smelling like poop?

Woman #1: Yeah!

Narrator: Then try…the Ice Cream Freshener! *Then Softon in a freshener box appears*

Woman #1: *Then tries to spray the entire living room* Wow, this freshener really works!

Softon: Hey lady watch it, you're touching my foot.

Woman #1: *Screams with Bulging Eyes*

Voice Over: The Ice Cream Freshener also includes many inventions that we would love to let you try it! *Then Ino in a Spray Can appears* The Nicely Rose Flowers Freshener, *Then Choji in a Plug-In Freshener appears* the Bar-B-Q Aroma Freshener, and also *Then Lee in a box appears* the Youth Aroma Freshener! These inventions are the Number 1 Products in America and Japan! If you don't believe me then try listen to our customers who tried these products!

Bobobo: The Ice Cream Freshener changed me in many ways that I cannot express. At first, my room smelled like Don Patch in sweaty socks, now its smells like a baby's ice cream!

15 Year-Old Boy: Ain't you know that?!

Bobobo: *punches the boy while he's looking at the screen*

Don Patch: At First, my room smells like Lee trying to train by the power of youth, but with my Nicely Rose Flowers Freshener, it didn't smelled nothing at all, it's still smelled like (bleep). GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY YOU MOTHERFU-!

Naruto: You know, at first, my room smells like Sasu-gay, now it smelled like Don Patch trying to take a cr-!

Voice Over: So get your Ice Cream Freshener and many fresheners today! Call 555-604-BOBO! GET YOUR FRESHENERS, NOW!

*Then Scene changes to Bobobo, Naruto and Don Patch drinking tea while conversing about something that sounds like Tsunade bossing them around or whatnot*

Bobobo: Oh hello! Seems like you liked our commercial!

Naruto: We were trying to make our bit a success for the end of the show!

Don Patch: Seems like we're ready now. Ready?

Bobobo and Naruto: YEAH!

Don Patch: But first, we gotta send our comedic reliefs, Sakura and Beauty!

Sakura: You know what, I don't want to do this.

Beauty: Me too, but we gotta do this, it's for the viewers for our story.

Sakura: Ready?

Beauty: Yeah, let's do this.

*Then Sakura and Beauty comes out of the stage and waved to the fans*

Don Patch: Alright, here are the jokes! *gives the jokes to Sakura and Beauty*

Sakura: Wait, what?

Bobobo: Alright, a joke!

Naruto: WE LOVE JOKES! YAY!

Sakura: We don't want to do this!

Don Patch: *grabs the flamethrower!* DO IT NOW OR DIE BY FLAMES OF DEATH!

Beauty: Fine. *reads the paper* Roses are red, roses are blue, you were Nami, you would like Don Patch.

*The Audience grew silent*

Sakura: Okay, *reads the paper* How does the chicken cross the road, cause he's "chicken" about who's going to be roadkill?

*The Audience still grew silent*

Sakura and Beauty: *With You-Know-Who* WHAT'S THIS?!

Don Patch: It's the jokes that I made.

Sakura and Beauty: *With You-Know-Who* THESE JOKE SUCKS THAN THE OTHER ONES THAT YOU TOLD US!

Don Patch: NO ONE INSULTS MY JOKES AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! *Then pounces on the girls and they started fighting*

*Then Jelly Jiggler appears by crashing the wall and crying* I want to be on the show!

Don Patch: NO! *Then pounces Jelly and the girls and they still fighting by breaking every prop on the stage that costs a lotta money!*

Bobobo: SECURITY!

*Then Hatenko, Softon, Sai and Yamato appears as Security and tries to break up the fight but they fights the others as well!*

Bobobo: Well this is WTH Show but don't worry we'll be back at the other 15 chapters next year!

Naruto: HELP ME! *he's getting chasing by Don Patch who suddenly turned into a dog*

Bobobo: It's time to go! See ya later!

* * *

*Then the scene changes to the Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage's Mansion*

Tsunade: *working on her paperwork*

Shizune: *comes out of the door, looking horrified and shocked* Lady Tsunade, it's a urgent news!

Tsunade: Calm down, what is it?!

Shizune: There's something big that's trying to destroy the village.

Tsunade: *takes a deep breath* Is it involved the Wiggin Trio?

Shizune: Yes!

Tsunade: This should be good…what did they do this time?

Shizune: That's why I want to show you! *grabs and drags Tsunade up to the Hokage's Mansion as she let Tsunade see what's going on and her face becomes shocked and horrified as she looked at a 50 Foot Tall Jelly Jiggler!

Jelly Jiggler: I feel hungry, *and eats a building with all of the people*

Tsunade: BOBOBO!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*At the Leaf Forest, Patches appears, using a bottle of milk at Ya-Ya while taking care of her other daughter, Ye-Ye*

Patches: *Sighs* It's been long since I've divorced my ex-husband, since he cheated on me on that retched wrench, I've now homeless with my two newborn children. Woe is me, woe is me indeed.

?: Hello my ex-wife.

Don Patch: What do you want? Aren't you suppose to be with your girlfriend since you cheated on me, I bet that you want to spend time with your girlfriend a little more than you can chew.

Jelly Jiggler: (Bleep) you talk too much.

Patches: WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? I'VE BEEN LIVING IN THE STREETS FOR A MONTH ONLY TO FIND SOMEONE TO LOVE UNLIKE YOU WHO DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO BE WITH ME?! IS THAT RIGHT, JIGGLER!

Jelly Jiggler: I don't care. Just find someone who was a loser like me.

Patches: Oh, Jelly, that's what it all about?

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah, I really want to be a cool guy, who has many ladies and many expensive stuff but…*starts crying* all I always wanted is to be cool!

Patches: Aw, Jiggler if you would explain your problem with being cool, I could be of some help. Come on, what do you say, shall we be together again or what?

Jelly Jiggler: NO! I WILL NEVER EVER BE MARRIED TO YOU AGAIN! I TOLD YOU AT THE THERAPIST, I…WILL…NEVER…MARRY…YOU…AGAIN…! Besides, I'm going to kill you anyway and take the kids myself. *pulls out a gun* Good Bye Patches…

Patches: Oh fu- *gets shot by Jelly Jiggler as the screen goes black*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Meanwhile at the Luxury Hotel, the Wiggin Trio are fighting comedic style*

Beauty: *then she appears as she watched the Three Wiggin Specialists fighting about something.* What are you guys doing?!

Bobobo: HE…STOLE…MY…COSTUME!

Beauty: *With You-Know-Who* THAT'S IT!

Don Patch: But he said I can't keep it! I want to try it too!

Beauty: *sighs* I don't get you guys sometimes.

Jelly Jiggler: What do you mean, we're too much for you is it?

Beauty: No I don't mean by that!

Don Patch: YOU ARE DO YOU?!

Beauty: No I'm not!

Bobobo: IF WE'RE TOO MUCH FOR YOU THEN YOU CAN GTFO!

Beauty: Bobobo, you can't be serious are you?

Don Patch: That's right, we don't need someone that thinks that we're too much for us. If we found out then they can GTFO!

Jelly Jiggler: *grabs Beauty's stuff and throws it to her* Bye, Beauty see ya back at the universe!

Beauty: But gu- *but the door got closed before she can finish her sentence*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Bobobo: IT'S THE BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO GAMES!

*But gets slapped by Patches*

Patches: HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME?!

Jelly Jiggler: I want to feel your hand by my chest!

Naruto: RAMEN!

Beauty: There's so many randomness that I can't take it anymore!

Sakura: Guys, calm down!

Tsunade: *sighs* I can't believe that I have to get use to their randomness every single day.

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Don Patch: Hi Bobobo.

*Then Bobobo hits Don Patch using the A Million Tons Hammer*

Don Patch: *with his eyes popped out* WHY ME?!

Bobobo: THIS IS THE SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: SLAPPED BY YOUR MAMA!

* * *

*Then the Scene changes*

Naruto: Bobobo, can Dum-Dum Pops can really make you feel dumb?

Bobobo: I don't know, perhaps I can try it, *then takes out a Dum Dum Pop and eats it like it was nothing and then he became dumb* 2 + 2 = 10. George Washington was born on Modern Day!

Naruto: Yeah, it can make you dumb.

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*At Orochimaru's Destroyed Hideout, Sasuke ate Jelly Jiggler*

Jelly Jiggler: *As he is falling to Sasuke's digestive system* HELP ME!

Sasuke: *In Jelly Jiggler's head* I like jelly.

Jelly Jiggler: HELP ME! *As he turned around, he saw Sasuke's big face as he widen his mouth to eat Jelly Jiggler again as he is falling to his doom* AH!

*Then Jelly wakes up as he realized that it's just a dream*

Jelly Jiggler: Oh yeah, it's just a dream.

*Then Sasuke appears as he is behind Jelly Jiggler's back*

Sasuke: Or is it?

*Then Jelly Jiggler screamed with all of his might that the whole Five Shinobi Countries can hear him*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Sai: It's a lovely day with no Bobobo or Naruto. *Then starts painting until Lee comes in and kicks Sai*

Lee: Sai! Let's train in order to become the Youth that we are today!

Sai: *then punches Lee to the sky* Now I can continue my new art!

*Then starts painting again as the scene changes*

* * *

**Colorful x Wiggin**

By: Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Bobobo, and Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own the Colorful and Sexy Song or any Vocaloid Song. Also I don't own Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. They belong to their rightful owners!

_*At an Stage, Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler appears as black suits and a cane and then they started to dance chorographically like Luka and MEIKO from Vocaloid*_

_(Don Patch)_

_On the Night of Entertainment, my face is always in glee now.  
When I say, "I love my Wiggin Skills"  
A gasp spilled in my lips  
When the world of People combined together to Wig out._

_(Jelly Jiggler)_

_When you and I spend time together, we always laugh or cry.  
We always Wig out for fun right here and now  
My heart is beating fast, when I'm trying to kill myself right now  
All I want is to feel your body in my heart!_

_(Then Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler in union)_

_If I can tell you how much that it is means to me, is it good right now?  
I just wanna know that you like  
Red? Blue? White? Oh, do you like it?!  
If I am going to keep you,  
Greater than my world, if I have to die then I will do._

_(Don Patch)_

_Always, then I fight for you my love,_

_(Jelly Jiggler)_

_Then I try my hardest now._

_(Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler)_

_That I will keep wiggin until we die!_

_*Then the Two Wiggin Specialists started to dance then Bobobo and Naruto appears as they're dancing along too*_

_(Bobobo)_

_If you turned off the lights right now, my heart will set on fire  
We will always have fun even in the dark right now_

_(Naruto)  
We will return to reality tomorrow, and then we play all day!  
We will always have fun with you around, I'll be happy!_

_(Then our Wiggin Gang started singing in union)_

_It's such a new day, that we will fight or Wig out!  
The Color of Wiggin!  
Red? Blue? White? It's so very vague!  
Until the day we say goodbye,  
We will miss you dearly, and we will cry for your departure_

_(Bobobo)_

_Always, I will fight for your love_

_(Naruto)_

_Then I try my hardest now,_

_(Bobobo and Naruto)_

_Then we keep on Wiggin until we die!_

_(Don Patch)_

_Someday when I'm wake up from my best dream_

_(Jelly Jiggler)_

_I know this but just for now when I see you_

_(Bobobo)_

_Just as I see your face my heart will be of joy now,_

_(Naruto)_

_As I see your face, it made me melt!_

_(Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler)_

_When we meet once again, _

_(Bobobo and Naruto)_

_Then we all be happy now!_

_(Then the song goes low tempo jazz and the Wiggin Gang sings again in union)_

_If I can tell you how much that it is means to me, is it good right now?  
I just wanna know that you like  
Red? Blue? White? Oh, do you like it?!  
If I am going to keep you,  
Greater than my world, if I have to die then I will do._

_(Don Patch)_

_Always, our love will forever,_

_(Jelly Jiggler)_

_And we will always be connected forever,_

_(Bobobo)_

_Someday, our memories won't fade now_

_(Naruto)_

_And we will always be together,_

_(Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Bobobo, and Naruto)_

_And Together we will always be by your side,  
And we will always be connected,  
We will always be together! Colorful x Wiggin!_

_*Then Don Patch started to vocalize and started to dance at the same time, while the others started to leave. Then the spotlight goes to Don Patch as he still dancing at the same time, then he spins and then stops as he made a impressive pose then the spotlight goes out*_

Song Ends!

* * *

*Beauty appears*

Beauty: It's time for the Ending Long Short for the Day *winks at the readers*

* * *

**What if Don Patch…was the Hokage?!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo**

*In the Hidden Leaf Village, the screen zooms in slowly to the Hokage's Mansion, then the inside of the Hokage's Mansion and then Don Patch*

Narrator: In the Hidden Leaf Village, Hokages are leaders and have immensely strength that combines even the Five Shinobi Countries' Leaders. Lady Hokage has retired of her status and left the Hidden Leaf Village with no trace of themselves, she left her status as Hokage to the one who has proved himself to become the strongest, became a hero to the Hidden Leaf Village, and also has a girlfriend! If you are thinking about Naruto, HECK NO, this guy is not ready to be the Hokage, yet! The one who is now the Hokage…is…DON PATCH! Wait, this guy is the Hokage, that guy don't know how to do 2 + 2 = 4!

Don Patch: Alright, since I'm now the Hokage. I can do whatever I want and there's no one in the world can make me do that! Now Ninjas!

*The Hidden Leaf Ninjas appears*

Leaf Ninja 1: You called Hokage…

Don Patch: TELL EVERYONE THAT DO THE CHICKEN! Like this…*then does the chicken dance* Tell everyone, understand!

Leaf Ninja 2: But Hokage…

Don Patch: I SAID DO IT, OR ELSE YOU'LL GO TO THE ASYLUM AND DIE TO DEATH BY THE ANNOYING TALK OF JELLY JIGGLER!

*In the Asylum, Jelly Jiggler is clutching himself manically because when Don Patch is Hokage, he sent Jelly Jiggler to the Asylum because he sent stupid lies of Don Patch killing Tsunade, (which is not true anyway)*

Jelly Jiggler: I can't believe that Don Patch sent me in this Asylum for nothing, it was the other me! I bet that Don Patch is better than us now with his Ninjas, and Exclusive Bathroom or many (bleep)ing things that he has his hands on now! DON PATCH, I FELT PITY FOR YOU!

*Meanwhile at the Hokage's Mansion*

Don Patch: Now go do it now, before I'll make you go to that Asylum, DO YOU HEAR ME?! DO IT NOW!

Leaf Ninjas 1 and 2: Yessir! *Then disappears*

*Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Village*

*The Leaf Ninjas from the Hokage Mansion appears and the people got their attention quick than a Baby's Butt*

Leaf Ninja 1: People, the Hokage has spoken, he said to do the chicken dance. *Then People started to do the chicken dance, even the Leaf Ninjas from before*

Don Patch: *As he looked from his window and saw many people doing the chicken dance* Ah, it's so good to be Hokage.

*Then the transmitter turned on and it was the voice of Hatenko*

Hatenko: Boss, someone is here to see you.

Don Patch: Bring him in.

*Then the door opened and it's revealed Bobobo, whose appearance haven't changed*

Bobobo: Don Patch…

Don Patch: Bobobo…

Bobobo: You haven't changed…

Don Patch: So have you…

Bobobo: What happened to you Don Patch? You used to be carefree and so energetic and always wig out. But now you're a big shot now with your Hokage Clothes and your Hokage office! And What about Naruto, he always wanted that status of the Hokage until you took it from him!

Don Patch: Hey this is my destiny to do whatever I please, if you just keep your mouth shut about that, then maybe we'll still be friends!

Bobobo: What are you talking about?! You're talking crazy here!

Don Patch: I'm talking about my destiny of my own wellbeing, if you won't shut up about that, then I'll make sure that you will never ever live to see a new day again!

Bobobo: You wouldn't!

Don Patch: I would! So get out of my face if you have something to say to me! *But he saw that Bobobo is still standing.* I said get out, (Bleep)!

Bobobo: Fine, *then pulls out a necklace* THEN THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER! *He threw the necklace to the ground so hard that it breaks into many pieces! Then he started crying like a baby and runs away from the Hokage's Mansion*

Don Patch: FINE! I have stuff to do anyway! *Then he turns into Lust and Power Mode!*

Shizune: *ran to Don Patch* Milord, we have serious news!

Don Patch: What is it?!

Shizune: The Akatsuki has landed in the Hidden Leaf Village!

Don Patch: *growls and started to yell* HOW DARE THOSE GUYS GO INTO MY VILLAGE AND TRIES TO FIND NARUTO! I WANT YOU TO FIRE THE MISSILES AND BLOW THEM TO PIECES NOW!

Shizune: But Lord Hokage-

Don Patch: DO IT NOW!

Shizune: But-

Don Patch: DTFMN! (DO THE (BLEEP)ING MISSILES NOW!)

Shizune: Fine. *Then presses a button that says Nuclear Missiles, DANGER!*

*Then the missiles started launching and are heading towards Itachi and Kisame, as they were doing their own business until they are killed by the missiles, then the Leaf Villagers cheered at their Hokage, who has donned a honoric smile until he heard that unforgettable voice that he would never ever heard again.*

?: DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Don Patch: Oh no, it can't be? How did she…

*Then it is revealed that Tsunade in her bikini outfit with her baggage has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village but this time, ticked off as ever!*

Tsunade: *Then walks all the way to the Hokage's Mansion as she started talking in a booming, and angry voice that shatters the windows of the Hidden Leaf Buildings.* I MADE YOU DO A SIMPLE TASK, A SIMPLE TASK, UNTIL YOU STARTED GOING POWER-CRAZY AND TURNED THE VILLAGE INTO A NIGHTMARE, HOW DARE YOU MAKE THOSE PEOPLE DO UNDER YOUR BIDDING THAT IS NOT THE WILL OF FIRE WAY, DON PATCH AND YOU KNOW THAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE IN A PILE OF (BLEEP)!

Don Patch: Oh no! That is the only thing that I am afraid of…and that is…Lady Hokage's Rage! *Then runs away until Tsunade caught him and then starts beating him up*

*An hour later*

*Don Patch, now a pile of (bleep) in a jar, watching TV with The Bobobo Gang and Team Seven.*

The Bobobo Gang and Team Seven: We're so glad that you're back, Don Patch.

Don Patch: *in a jar* I wish I was the Hokage again.

*Then the scene started to go black*

* * *

*Then Naruto and Bobobo appears with an Christmas Background*

Naruto: Hey guys, it's us, your favorite main characters of the Crossover- Show Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

Bobobo: I know that the Konoha Bobobo Shorts series just started but we going to start uploading Christmas special episodes that you will see each Saturday of December.

Naruto: And also, there will be a Christmas Special of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, not just one but 5 Christmas Specials in one month!

Bobobo: And also there still will be the Konoha Bobobo Chapters that you will see this month.

Naruto: So stay under you seat because it's about to become a wild ride!

Naruto and Bobobo: So get ready for more funnies and actions of your favorite characters of the series! Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo FOREVER!

*Then a title appears that says "Merry Christmas"*

*Then the credits appears and the ending song of Naruto Shippuden Ending 16*

* * *

A/N: Okay! Finished! Hope you like the Second Episode of Konoha Bobobo Shorts! Also there also will be more Konoha Bobobo Stories of Christmas Specials, so get ready for more fun, action and humor! See ya!


	3. Look out! It's the Christmas Special 1!

Konoha Bobobo Shorts  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and all those other things.

* * *

_*Then a road appears and then Nami from One Piece's Back and We're back Song is about to begin but different this but a fast tempo and with a band*_

_*Female Singers starts to sing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts! _

_*Then Bobobo starts to run but starts running with an great speed*_

_Oh! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then line breaks from each side and sees Bobobo in Blue and Naruto in Red using the Nice Guy Pose while running*_

_Ooooo!_

_*Then Sakura, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler started to run*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_OH! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then Sakura steps on Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch and jumps to a cliff and then curvy strings of many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that can make you laugh and cry at the same thing as you proceed to the story! Oh! We know that you're looking for us, because we're waiting for you to look at us now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! *Then Beauty as she switched to Kakashi, then Softon, to Yamato, to Gasser, to Shikamaru, to Suzu, to Rock Lee, to Tsunade, to Torpedo Girl, to Hinata, To Hatenko, to Neji, to Tenten, to Shizune, to Ino, to Captain Battleship, to Choji, to Loincloth Leo, to Kiba, to J, to Shino, to Baldy Bald the 4th, and to Sai. And then Bobobo in Blue falling down while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that you've waiting for, we got lots of stuff to do when you starts to show us first when we have to starttttttt!_

_*and then Naruto in Red starts to falling while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_When we have to startttttt!_

_*Then Female Singer 1 starts vocalizing while Bobobo and Naruto emerges from the river while the one is upside down and the other is downside up and then the Two Main Characters starts to land to the water and then locks arms with each other respectively and then they disappears and the Title: "Konoha Bobobo Shorts!" starts to appear and then the song ends*_

* * *

*Then Naruto and Bobobo appears out of nowhere and a Christmas background appears*

Naruto: Hey guys, welcome to the Konoha Bobobo Christmas Special, where we bring you the most special and extravagant Christmas Funnies that the author has planned for you.

Bobobo: Also we have the two songs just for you; one is an normal song…

Naruto: …and another is an Christmas Song!

Bobobo: Also we have two long shorts that involves Christmas…

Naruto: And Violence but not the real violence, like some funny violence like this, *hits Bobobo with an harisen*

Bobobo: Or this! *hits Naruto with an wrecking ball*

Naruto: *all beated up* That's enough for that today. Now let's get to the funnies!

Bobobo: Hope you have a Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Jelly Jiggler's Christmas Shopping!  
By SuperLuxray  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.**

*At the Snowy Hidden Leaf Village, Jelly Jiggler is strolling, reading the Christmas List that our heroes want.*

Jelly Jiggler: Let's see…*starts reading the list* A Pair of Harisens for Bobobo, Wiggin Stuff for Don Patch, and me, Some Lucky Car, House, Friends, and also NO STINKING BOBOBO AND FRIENDS! Alright, let's get on to *saw a store from the nearest block* that store!

*Inside the store, Jelly Jiggler is riding a cart to find some Harisens.*

Jelly Jiggler: Now let's see…*looks around at the Harisen Aisle but he find out that there are no harisens but his hopes got up when he's saw a dozen of harisens and tries to reach and grab the harisens but he also find out that a woman was grabbing the harisen too.*

Woman: Excuse me, but I was at the Harisen Aisle first.

Jelly Jiggler: Now you're wrong, cause I was first at this aisle.

Woman: Maybe you didn't understand me, I…said…that…I…was…first…at…this…AISLE!

Jelly Jiggler: Maybe you don't understand me, hon-ney! I am first at this aisle that there is nothing that you can do about!

*The woman says nothing until she's pounced Jelly and started beating him up but he dodges some of her punches and tries to hit her with an hammer as he keeps bashing her head until she's knocked out! Then he's got up, grabbed the dozen of Harisens and walked out of the aisle and went to another as it called the Wiggin Aisle.*

Jelly Jiggler: Now let's see, Don Patch will have to get used to this gorilla costume since he likes destroying stuff that doesn't belong to him. Until then I'll have to buy this… *then his hand slides and putting many Wiggin Stuff to his cart until he was stopped by a Muscular Man who is extremely angry*

Man: Hey, bud! Are you the one that's messing with my wife?!

Jelly Jiggler: And what if I said yes?

Man: Then I'm gonna make your body into pieces and eat them so you can't never move again!

Jelly Jiggler: And what if I said no?

Man: Then I know you're not the one. I'll just look for somebody else.

Jelly Jiggler: No, I'm not that one.

Man: *mumbles something then he finally realizes…* WAIT! YOU'RE LYING! YOU ARE THAT ONE THAT BEATING MY WIFE!

Jelly Jiggler: Listen, I am in a hurry right now so if you get out of the way before I'll become angry…you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.

Man: *then punches Jelly Jiggler with all of his might as Jelly Jiggler eyes popped out and fell to the ground, then Jelly's aura starts glowing and turning big and he turned into 10 Foot Tall Jelly Jiggler*

Jelly Jiggler: EXTRAVALENT EXCHANGE, MONK! *Then punches the Man into a pulp and throws him to a mountain which he explodes and the mountain explodes too and then he turns back to normal* DON'T MESS WITH ME, YOU'LL GET SLAPPED IN DA FACE!

*Then a blue light appears and the Teleporting Fat Guy appears*

Jelly Jiggler: Who are you?

Teleporting Fat Guy: I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….. *Then starts to sing and dance*

_(Teleporting Fat Guy)_

_Teleporting, Teleporting, Teleporting Fat Gu-_

*Then Jelly Jiggler walks out of the aisle with blood all over his hands as it revealed that Jelly Jiggler killed Teleporting Fat Guy but actually still alive*

Teleporting Fat Guy: Wait, I'm still alive just losing a lot of blood here.

Jelly Jiggler: *Then he comes back with a machine gun and mercilessly shoots him out of his misery!* DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!

*Meanwhile at An Beauty Products Aisle, Jelly Jiggler is finding something for Beauty.*

Jelly Jiggler: Let's see, Beauty want an Ultra Designer Hair Dryer, an Beauty's Perfection Gel, and also the Glamorous and Fabulous Desire Spray for Beauty. Huh, that's strange, usually on Christmas, Beauty wants to spend time with her friends but now in the Hidden Leaf Village, she can buy many girly stuff that is too expensive.*Then Realizes something* OH NOW, I'M BECOMING LIKE NAMI FROM ONE PIECE! CURSE YOU NAMI AND YOUR MONEY PROBLEMS!

*Meanwhile at the Going Merry, Nami heard something*

Nami: Did someone curse me? *shrugs* Maybe I'm going crazy or something.

*Meanwhile back at the store, Jelly Jiggler has so many shopping items for everyone that he went to the cashier and lift all of the items that Jelly Jiggler picked up and put them in the counter. Then the Employee starts checking the items after 5, cruel, minutes, he's finished and started talking to Jelly Jiggler*

Employee: Um sir, your price for buying all of these items are 2 sextillion, 139 quintillion, 967 quadrillion, 445 Trillion, 592 Billion, 834 Million, 500 Hundred Thousand, 67 Thousand, 109 Hundred, and 87 Ryo.

*Due to Jelly Jiggler's face, he was shocked, and surprised. He was quickly thinking of a plan to get out of this mess.*

Jelly Jiggler: Um, I think I left my pet outside so, *as he started walking and looked at the Employee who was suddenly distracted by a beauty, so he grabbed the items and make a run* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *Then he's almost to the exit until he was stopped by security as he struggling to get out by punching those security and trying to squiggling himself outta here then he's out and started running around the store until he's crashed into a granny and the granny started to put out her cane and started wracking Jelly Jiggler as he started to run and the granny chased him around still wracking him with her cane and then turned liquid and starts going to the exit until he was licked by kids who liked Jelly but didn't like it and spat at him making him regrow back to himself again and then he ran for his life to the exit until again, he was stopped by security until a black screen came out*

Narrator: And you think Jelly Jiggler went to Jail and never be seen for again, HECK NO! *Then back at the store, the store exploded and Jelly Jiggler came out of the explosion and flying*

Jelly Jiggler: AHHHHHH! *Then saw the items in three enormous bags tied to his leg* HAH! TAKE THAT, YOU CRAZY RASCALS! *As he laughs and flying back to the Luxury Hotel, and after explaining everything that Jelly went through to find the items and fighting those guys at the store, our heroes beat him up and turned him into liquid form in a jar as he sulked cruelly.*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*The Wiggin Trio is singing Jingle Bells while driving to somewhere*

_(Wiggin Trio)  
Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way! _

*Then our heroes fell to the cliff and was never seen again*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Bobobo: Hi! And Buy this Chocolate Afro Candy Bar! *eats the candy bar but frowns and then disgust, and then horrified and throws up on the camera*

*Then the scene changes*

Naruto: Sakura! Look, it's the mistletoe.

Sakura: *blushes* Well, it's better late than never. *as our two heroes about to Kiss, Don Patch got in the way and our two heroes kissed Don Patch's cheeks, then they opened their eyes and saw Don Patch in disgust*

Don Patch: *with evil eyes and a creepy smile and also a deep voice* You are now…my slaves forever!

*But Sakura and Naruto looked at Don Patch with half lidded eyes and started beating him up and then he's fell to the ground with many wounds and bumps*

Don Patch: But I was just kidding!

* * *

*Then the Scene Changes*

Bobobo: I'm a Baka Survivor…*then turns happy* OF CHRISTMAS! *shows our readers inside Santa Workshop where all of the elves are partying and having fun and drinking many eggnog*

Santa: Good job, Bobobo, you are…*then turns into a bomb* the BO-MB! *Then blows up the Santa Workshop and everyone with it.*

*Then Bobobo wakes up and found out that he's in his bed, waking up from his dream.*

Bobobo: Oh, it was just a dream, just a dream…

Bomb Santa: Bobobo, you are the "BOMB"! *Then explodes the Luxury Hotel*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Bobobo: HEY DON PATCH!

Don Patch: HEY BOBOBO!

Bobobo: YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT DAY IS IT?!

Don Patch: WHAT IS IT?!

Bobobo: IT'S CHRISTMAS!

Don Patch: CHRISTMAS!

Bobobo: CHRISTMAS!

Bobobo and Don Patch: CHRISTMAS! *Then their heads blown off due to excitement*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*In the snowy Training Field, Bobobo in his Winter Jacket is just chilling.*

Naruto: Hey Bobobo?

Bobobo: What is it?

Naruto: How many licks can we get the Candy Cane to disappear?

Bobobo: Well, you have to, BECOME THE CANDY CANE!

Naruto: What?! *Then after a few minutes, Naruto in a Candy Cane Costume started standing in front of the Hidden Leaf Village.* Hey Guys, I'm a candy cane, try and eat me. *then laughs in a goofy way but no one isn't listening to him and starts thinking* If I have to find out how many does a Candy Cane disappears, I'll have to become a candy cane. *Then he pulls out a Candy Cane Sprinkler and put all candy cane powder all around him and then creates an kiddy pool and jumps on it and let the candy cane sprinkler time goes by and relaxes himself* Now time to relax.

*After 45 Minutes, Naruto woke up and got up and smells himself*

Naruto: Ahh…smells like one! Now let's go see if how many licks can Candy Cane disappears. *Then starts to skip to the Plaza while Team Ten is watching him weird.*

Ino: What the heck is Naruto doing?

Shikamaru: I don't know, maybe he's started to take effect of himself.

Choji: Or maybe he's weird.

Team Ten: Yeah…weirdddddd!

*At the Plaza of the Village, Naruto stops and started to look at people who has suddenly begin to drool on him and then started to lick him quickly.*

Naruto: AH YES! IT'S WORKING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA! *In Reality, Naruto is tickling at himself while Team Ten is still watching him.*

Shikamaru: Wow, he's really gone into Deep Weird Mode.

Ino: Maybe we should help him with something.

Choji: I say, let him be? He's fine.

*While in his imagination, Naruto is still feeling licked by the Villagers and slowly beginning to thin until he's disappears and is at an world of candy canes and he is seen flying above the Candy Cane Mountain and an Candy Cane Village until he's an a Candy Cane Rainbow as he's about to soar through it while at Reality, Naruto is knocked out with his eyes opened and his mouth foaming while Team Seven looks at Naruto with no emotions*

Shikamaru: Okay, we really need to get a medical ninja.

Ino and Choji: Okay…

* * *

*Then the scene changes, as Bobobo, Naruto, and Jelly Jiggler in the Luxury Hotel was doing their own things until Don Patch opened the door crazily and yells*

Don Patch: GRANDMA TSUNADE GOT RAN OVER BY A REINDEER! *Then Our 4 Wiggin Specialists looks outside the window and saw Grandma Tsunade knocked out with hoof prints on her back and hair and sleigh marks are showing. Then a kinky tune of "Grandma Got Ran Over by A Reindeer" starts to play and then our 4 heroes screamed with all of their might as they watched Tsunade ran over by a reindeer!*

* * *

Song Time!

A/N: This song is a parody of Give Love on Christmas, by the Jackson 5.

**Give Jelly on Christmas Day?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackson 5 Songs, Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.**

*In the Hidden Leaf Village, snow is falling on the ground and many houses and then a wind of snow appears as Naruto in white as snow clothing appears in the middle of the village. Then the song turns on. Naruto starts to vocalize*

_(Naruto)_

_People making lists, buying special gifts.  
Jelly wants to be the special gift of all.  
It's the time of year, that Santa appears  
He said, "Jelly, with your blue body so bright, would you please be the present as gifts to children everywhere"_

_Why don't you…give Jelly on Christmas Day! On Christmas Day!  
Oh the Man of Street duplicates Jelly And put him in the presents so everybody can love Him  
__Give Jelly on Christmas Day!  
__No dumber gift is there than Jelly._

_*then Santa's elves put many Jelly Jigglers in the bag of Santa and Santa prepares to take off*_

_Jelly Jigglers: I hope that everyone in the village loves Jelly!_

_*Then a few minutes, Santa put many Jelly Jigglers into many people's houses. But one house when a kid opens his present, Jelly Jiggler gets up with an hello but the Kid yells and the Mother and the Father appears and the father grabs a gun and shoots Jelly Jiggler out of his misery which he responded with bulging eyes and yells crazily*_

_(Naruto)  
People you don't know, yells and shoot you now,  
Everywhere that you will meet people who want to kill you now.  
The World is smiling in glee as it watching you dead,  
You will realize that Jelly isn't cool anymore._

_Jelly Jiggler: Wait, that's not what I wanted!_

_(Naruto)  
Why don'y you Give Jelly on Christmas Day! On Christmas Day!  
Oh! The Man in the Street gave Jelly a chance,  
but he's blew it up because the villagers angry and beating him up!  
Give Jelly on Christmas Day!  
No dumber gift is there than Jelly!_

_*In the villager's house, he beating Jelly with a bat while Jelly's eyes are bulging and the other villagers in their houses beating the Jelly Jigglers with something even more dangerous.*_

_(Naruto)  
What the World needs is Jelly!  
What the World needs some Jelly! Jelly!_

_Why don't you Give Jelly on Christmas Day! On Christmas Day!_  
_Every little child on Santa's Knee_  
_They asks him that Jelly is dumber than a brick!_  
_Give Love on Christmas Day! On Christmas Day!_  
_No dumber gift is there than Jelly!_

_What the World need is Jelly!_  
_What the World need some Jelly! Jelly! Jelly!_

_Why Don't you! Give Jelly! On Christmas Day!_  
_Oh the Man of the Street explains his plan!_  
_That Jelly is dumber than a brick itself!_  
_Christmas! Christmas! Christmas Day!_  
_No Dumber Gift is there than Jelly!_

_*While all of the Jellys are being sawed in half, beating to death with many bats and spiked clubs, with machine guns on Jellys Bodies, and also many tortures of Jelly Jigglers everywhere in the world!*_

_(Naruto)  
WHAT THE WORLD NEED IS JELLY!  
WHAT THE WORLD NEEDS SOME JELLY!_

_JELLY! CHRISTMAS DAY! JELLY! CHRISTMAS DAY!_  
_EVERY LITTLE CHILD WATCH THEIR PARENTS BEAT THE JELLYS, THEY STARTED CRYING, CRYING, CRYING!_  
_GIVE LOVE ON CHRISTMAS DAY!_  
_NO GREATER GIFT! IS…THERE...THAN…JELLY!_

_*As the parents of the Hidden Leaf Villages beat the Jellys in their homes out of their misery. But Jelly says one more thing*_

_Jelly Jiggler: Why?! Why Santa?!_

_*Then Naruto disappears as the song ends*_

Song Ends.

* * *

Beauty: Now it's time for the ending short!

* * *

**Joys of Christmas Spirits! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Parodies of Smosh's Christmas Specials!**

*In the Hidden Leaf Village, snow is falling through the skies; kids are playing in the snow while their parents go out to shop some toys. In the Center of the Hidden Leaf Village, A Huge Christmas Tree is there as the villagers started at it in awe. In the Luxury Hotel, Naruto, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler are watching the villagers through the window.*

Bobobo: Hmm, the villagers are fairly happy that it's Christmas, but the parents of the children didn't seem interested.

Naruto: Maybe because the parents hate Christmas.

Don Patch: But Christmas is the wonderful joy of kindred and relative who has the joys of Love and Respect to the man of the hour, Santa Claus!

Jelly Jiggler: How about we sing a Christmas Song to some houses that we never even know and the villagers will be happy that they can get to remind of their past encounters with Christmas.

Bobobo: That's a Great Idea, Jelly! For once, you're not completely useless!

Jelly Jiggler: Well, that's…WAIT! YOU MEAN THAT I'M USELESS!

Naruto: Well! It's settled! Let's give joy to the families of the Hidden Leaf Village!

Don Patch: But do we have to get a radio box thingy to help us sing some tunes of Christmas!

Jelly Jiggler: You mean a Boom box.

Don Patch: *with Crazy Eyes* DON'T LECTURE ME!

Jelly Jiggler: BUT I'M NOT LECURING YOU!

Bobobo: *hits the two Wiggin Specialists with an Duel Harisen* YOU BOTH BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I'LL BE THE ONE THAT'LL BE LECURING YOU BUTTS BACK TO BOBOBO WORLD! Let's go.

*At an Villager's apartment, our heroes got ready and Naruto knocked the door and an Middle Aged Man appears*

Middle Age Man: What is it?! Can you see I'm trying to get my kids to shut up!

Bobobo: Ready!

Wiggin Specialists: Yep!

*Then our four heroes started singing*

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler)  
Jingle bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the wa-_

*But our heroes were stopped by the man who was suddenly closed the door shut and tight*

Jelly: That went clever as expected.

Bobobo: *slaps Jelly Jiggler repeatedly* YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE JOYS OF CHRISTMAS!

Naruto: Calm down! Let's just give the joys of Christmas to the other houses.

*At an another house of a family, our heroes walked there and this time, Bobobo knocked the door and out came a Young Woman with 3 kids behind her*

Young Woman: Yes?

*Then our heroes started to sing again*

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler)  
He knows where you're awak-_

*Then the Young Woman closed the door, interrupting our heroes.*

Don Patch: She did it again!

Jelly Jiggler: This is getting weird!

Naruto: No way, we gotta do it again! We can't let the parents be miserable forever!

Bobobo: You're right! We gotta do this the hard way!

*At an another family's house, our heroes walked there and Don Patch knocked the door, out came an Middle Age Woman with a robe, and with a head cap.*

Middle Age Woman: What do you want?!

*Then our heroes started to sing again*

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler)  
We wished you a merry Christ-_

*But the woman closed the door but Don Patch knocked it again and out came the old woman again*

*Then our heroes started to sing again*

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler)  
We wished you a merry Christ-_

*But was interrupted again by a close of a door but Don Patch knocked it again*

Middle Age Woman: What's wrong with you gu-

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler started to sing, but this time even louder than before)  
We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new-_

*But was interrupted again by a close of a door, but Don Patch knocked the door again*

Middle Age Woman: WHAT IS IT NOW?!

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler started to sing but this time they're yelling)  
WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! GOOD TIMIN-_

*Then a Middle Age Woman started to came out with a BB Gun and started aiming at the our 4 heroes*

Middle Age Woman: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

*Then our heroes screamed and high tailed it out of here while the woman shooting many bullets*

*After a few minutes, our heroes stopped running and took a rest*

Naruto: What do we do now?

Bobobo: WE KEEP SINGING UNTIL THEY LEARN THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS!

*Then our heroes started to sing again*

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler)  
Tis the singing to be-_

*But was interrupted by a close of a door. Then they started going to their friends' houses. At the Hyuga's House, our heroes started to sing again*

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler)  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!  
All that fun is to be rise in all-_

Hinata: Sorry, I can't take! *runs away, crying and Neji started to appear*

Neji: YOU MONSTERS! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MISS HINATA! *Then starts activating his Byakugan but our 4 heroes ran away before he could even attack*

*At Sakura's House, they started to sing again*

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler)  
I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clau-_

Sakura: Am I supposed to be impressed?

Bobobo: No…let's get outta here guys…*Then our heroes walked away slowly from Sakura's home*

*Then at Tenten's house, they started to sing again*

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler)  
Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the wa-!_

*Then Tenten punches our 4 heroes to the sky to whence they came and they landed at the center of the Village. At Shikamaru's House, they started to sing again*

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler)  
This is Santa Cla-_

Shikamaru: Okay, let me stop you righttt there. I know that Christmas is supposed to be fun and magical but to me, it's justtt a drag for me to do all those presents for the kids in the Academy. And also it's a drag that I have to run all the way from the Hidden Sand and give the Kazekage my greetings of Christmas and also I have to go back to the Leaf Village just to get presents for me-

*Then our heroes slowly started to walk away from Shikamaru as he still talking about his problems with Christmas. Then at Tsunade and Shizune's house, they started to sing again*

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler)  
Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer!  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve!  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa!  
For that's me and grandpa, we believe!_

*But our heroes were interrupted by close on a door as they realized that even Tsunade closed the door in front of them*

Naruto: I don't get it! Why people won't like the songs we sang to them?! It's just doesn't make no sense!

Bobobo: Maybe, we've got to do a different tempo of the song.

Don Patch: Yeah…tempo….

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah…tempo…

Our 4 Wiggin Specialists: We got it!

*Then a knock was heard as Tsunade walked to the door and opened it, she saw our 4 heroes in punk rock clothes*

Bobobo: ONE, TWO, ONE TWO THREE FOUR!

*Then our heroes in unusual instruments started to play and Bobobo started to sing in a deep, and terrifying voice*

_(Bobobo)  
Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!  
All that fun is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!  
Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!  
All that fun is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!_

*All that singing blew Tsunade's hair and she looked at our 4 heroes with shocked and completely fainted*

*In Our Heroes' apartment, they knocked the door and the rest of our heroes looked at our 4 Wiggin Specialists as they started to sing again but this time, with Rap music!

_(Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler)  
Oh snap, (bleeps). Be the gold of my feet!  
When I beat yo' (bleep) in a Christmasy Spirit! WEP!  
When I beat yo' (bleep) in a Christmasy spirit! WEP!_

_*But was interrupted as the rest of our heroes closed the door in front of them*_

Bobobo: Oh...my...god! We have kept our friends longer than expected! *Then our heroes cheered crazily*

*After 5 days, The Families are having fun together as the other families are watching the big Christmas Trees in awe. In the center of the Village, Tsunade gives out medals to Bobobo, Naruto, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch.*

Tsunade: Thank you guys, for saving other families for remembering their times as a kid themselves. As for that, I am presenting you, medals for your accomplishments! *Then put the medals on their necks*

Naruto: WE DID IT!

Bobobo: HIP HIP HOORAY! WE SAVED CHRISTMAS!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: HIP HIP HOORAY!

*As our 4 heroes cheered, everyone in the village are clapping and hooting at our heroes as in the Hidden Leaf Village, they will be in legends that they saved the Joys of Christmas of other people hearts! Then the sign appears that says…*

The End!

* * *

Next time on Konoha Bobobo Shorts Christmas Special #2: We give out many Christmas Songs and a few shorts which we will do this week!

The End!

*Then plays Wild Challenger as a Ending's Music and credits appears*

* * *

A/N: Sorry for last week, I got distracted easily, but don't worry, I'm working on these stories as fast as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha Bobobo Shorts  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo bo-bobo and all of that other stuff!

_*Then a road appears and then Nami from One Piece's Back and We're back Song is about to begin but different this but a fast tempo and with a band*_

_*Female Singers starts to sing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts! _

_*Then Bobobo starts to run but starts running with an great speed*_

_Oh! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then line breaks from each side and sees Bobobo in Blue and Naruto in Red using the Nice Guy Pose while running*_

_Ooooo!_

_*Then Sakura, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler started to run*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_OH! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then Sakura steps on Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch and jumps to a cliff and then curvy strings of many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that can make you laugh and cry at the same thing as you proceed to the story! Oh! We know that you're looking for us, because we're waiting for you to look at us now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! *Then Beauty as she switched to Kakashi, then Softon, to Yamato, to Gasser, to Shikamaru, to Suzu, to Rock Lee, to Tsunade, to Torpedo Girl, to Hinata, To Hatenko, to Neji, to Tenten, to Shizune, to Ino, to Captain Battleship, to Choji, to Loincloth Leo, to Kiba, to J, to Shino, to Baldy Bald the 4__th__, and to Sai. And then Bobobo in Blue falling down while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that you've waiting for, we got lots of stuff to do when you starts to show us first when we have to starttttttt!_

_*and then Naruto in Red starts to falling while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_When we have to startttttt!_

_*Then Female Singer 1 starts vocalizing while Bobobo and Naruto emerges from the river while the one is upside down and the other is downside up and then the Two Main Characters starts to land to the water and then locks arms with each other respectively and then they disappears and the Title: "Konoha Bobobo Shorts!" starts to appear and then the song ends*_

* * *

*Then Bobobo and Naruto in a Winter Background appears*

Bobobo and Naruto: Happy New Year!

Bobobo: Today is the New Year at Konoha Bobobo Shorts!

Naruto: That's right! So we're going to show you, new funnies created by us!

Bobobo: And also new songs created and parodied by your favorite characters!

Naruto: And New Long Shorts created by us!

Bobobo: And also we got a busy schedule to do now that the New Year is here! So bring it down!

Naruto: But we also have these special guests on April! Like Smosh!

Anthony and Ian: Huh!

Bobobo: Shane Dawson and his Friends!

Shane Dawson and his Friends: Us?!

Naruto: And Annoying Orange! *gets wet by someone*

Annoying Orange: Whoa! Seems Naruto's washed up! *Then laughs annoyingly*

Bobobo: So keep in check by SuperLuxray to read your favorite fanfics written by him. And Keep in check of the new stories that going to be presented this week.

Naruto: So today's song is Dog Treats by Dengaku Man! And Kyro, you have to wait until the next episode because we just wanna get Dengaku Man's song out of the way so we can get busy with your request song. Thanks for understanding.

Bobobo: And today's long shorts are "Money, Money, Money!" and Sakura's First Date with Naruto. *Then Bobobo turns serious and then background became black and talks really fast* Please remember that NaruSaku will be a side story until the Kage Summit Arc where Sakura confesses Naruto come by! So please don't say "We want More NaruSaku or We want to see more NaruSaku" kind of stuff so please shut up about it and let's continue what we are going to do today. "Then the background turned back to normal, and Bobobo turned all happy again* So that's all what where going to do today! Make sure that R&R after you've read the story.

Naruto: I hope that you enjoy this story along the way!

Bobobo and Naruto: Bye!

* * *

**Money, Money, Money  
By: SuperLuxray**

*In the Hidden Leaf Village, people are walking around while people are doing their work and people are sweeping some trash that needs to be in the trashcan. Inside a store, our orange sun Don Patch is going inside the store and started searching for something in the Magazine Aisle. Then he found a magazine and started reading*

Don Patch: Hmm, oh yeah…I love it how you strut like that. That's right, it made me so happy.

*then it was revealed that he was reading a Wiggin Magazine. Now Don Patch turned around to see a board that says "Come enter the lottery where you can win many, many, money! 5 Sextillion Ryo if you're the Lucky Guy!" Don Patch seems happy about it.*

Don Patch: Seems like fun! I hope that I'm the lucky one! *Then pulled out a lottery ticket and gave it to a man on the counter*

*Then the numbers around the wall started to roll and it rolled a 1, now it rolled a 9, now it rolled a 4, and the final number is 7.*

*Then the Shop Employee said in a monotone yet bored voice.*

Shop Employee: Congraduations, you won the lottery now here's your check where you can do whatever you want with you, you can ever share the money with your friends and stufffffffff.

Don Patch: Wow, thanks, Stupid yet ugly man that I never seen before that I wish that he rather die than being born! Bye! *Then went out from the store and ran to the Luxury Hotel where he knocked down the door with excitement in his eyes. GUYS, I WON THE LOTTERY! WE WON 5 SEXTILLION RYO!

Bobobo: Really! We won!

Jelly Jiggler: Wow that's amazing!

Beauty: What are we going to do with that kind of money!

Don Patch: We're just waste it all for no meaningless stuff that we don't even need!

*Then the Wiggin Trio cheered gleefully while Beauty said with You-Know-Who*

Beauty: YOU IDIOTS DON'T KNOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT SPENDING MONEY, DO YOU!

Bobobo: Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: Nope!

Beauty: *sighs deeply while rubbing her head* Listen, just spend on supplies we need.

Bobobo: What spullies.

Beauty: Supplies…

Bobobo: That what I said, Spullies!

Beauty: *sighs deeply again* I wish we should take a break from all of this a bit longer.

Don Patch: But since we have all of this money! We can cash it in on the Hidden Leaf Bank! *Then the Wiggin Trio went out of their apartment while cheering gleefully on the way there.*

*At the Hidden Leaf Bank, our Wiggin Trio cashed their check and started shopping. As they bought new Pimp Clothes, they started strolling through the block while the ladies all started at them. Then they started to admire them. As they followed them to the Luxury Hotel, the Wiggin Trio was so surprised that they attracted many women in the Hidden Leaf Village.*

Don Patch: Wow, many ladies really like us!

Jelly Jiggler: What are we going to do with all of these fine ladies?

Bobobo: We should marry all of them so that the men will feel jealous!

*Then after a few minutes. They married all of the ladies and they lived happily ever after. I'm just kidding. Many men wanted their women back so they went to the Luxury Hotel by pounding the door of our heroes' room.*

Man #1: We want our women back!

Man #2: Think you can rule anything you want?! You're wrong!

Man #3: Come on so we can beat you three up!1

Don Patch: It was bad idea to make all of these men jealous! Now we're gonna die!

Jelly Jiggler: I wanna die, I have a life ahead of me and my life was just beginning for me!

Bobobo: *Then slaps the life outta Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler* Calm down! We gotta get a cool head if we gonna get outta here alive! We're gonna have to fight for our lives.

Don Patch: You're right. We've better get fighting than crying!

Jelly Jiggler: Let's do it!

Bobobo: *Then opens the door* ATTACK!

*Then our Wiggin Trio started to attack the Angry Mob of Men and survived the carnage of the waving Angry Men. But they are injured critically and went to Leaf Hospital for some healing.*

Narrator: The Lesson of this short is, never take Leaf Women for money again, because the Men will get jealous and go Don Patch on you.

* * *

*Then the Scene Changes*

*At the Luxury Hotel, Bobobo and Don Patch are watching TV*

Bobobo: Hey Don Patch. How come you always sound like Spongebob.

Don Patch: What do you mean by that?

Bobobo: I mean, you always sound like all of those voices from certain TV Shows but you always sounds like Spongebob, are you a relative of him.

Don Patch: I'm not a relative of his. *Then his voice changes as Bobobo continues to watch TV* Or am I?

*This surprises Bobobo and turns around and he saw Don Patch turned into Spongebob as he laughs annoying which makes Bobobo screams out of terror*

Bobobo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Jelly Jiggler: I am…JELLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! I AM JELLY TO EVERYONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!

*Then the scene changes*

Don Patch: Bobobo! *Crashes the door and ran to Bobobo* We got reviewers saying that they want us to…have…the Girl!

Bobobo: Not the Girl!

Don Patch: Yes! The Girl! They want her immediately on April!

Bobobo: I never thought that She would be here on Konoha Bobobo Shorts on this day. This is why God punishes us for. It's for being too funny.

Don Patch: I know. But we can't control that. We should have invite Stan from Dog from A Blog but no! You said that viewers won't like Stan because it's too weird but look what happened he's famous now!

Bobobo: Viewers, if you're reading this. I think that we're going to Put the Girl on the Last Week of March. It's the only thing that we should do for you viewers all over the world. Just make sure that you look inside SuperLuxray's profile to see what we're doing. Just do it, we don't care right now. I can't believe that it's happening. I thought that the New Year would be special but now it's a Living H*ll in the New Year. It's about to get worse as we proceeds on. Just…just change the scene right now.

Jelly Jiggler: *Holding the camera* But what about this scene where we got-

Bobobo: JUST CHANGE THE (BLEEP) SCENE NOW!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Bobobo: Spin, Baby, Spin! Spin Baby Spin! SPIN, BABY, SPIN! *As he watched Naruto rolling around inside the washer* SPIN, YES, SPIN! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto: HELP ME! *As Bobobo laughs manically while Naruto is spinning around inside the washer*

*Then the scene changes*

Naruto: *Thinking* Hmm, what should I get Bobobo for his birthday. Maybe a movie!

*Then goes to a movie store and bought a movie and then he went to the Luxury Hotel to find Bobobo and then he made it.*

Naruto: Hey Bobobo! I found you a movie!

Bobobo: *Then swipes the movie from Naruto* Is that my favorite movie of all times! The Don Patch and the Missing Ore of the Utopia! It's my favorite movie! Thanks Naruto! Yay! *Then went inside to watch the Movie leaving Naruto speechless.*

Naruto: Wow, I guess I know everything about Bobobo! *then smiles like a kid*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Jelly Jiggler: Hi, if you are an emo kid who has lots of trouble at home and always argue your parents a lot, please step out front. *Then an emo kid began to step out and looks at Jelly Jiggler* Alright, now kid, please I want you to impregnate a girl that you loves so much so that your parents will be mad at you so much that they try to accept that decision that you're making and will love you than you can ever say "Guys". Now go do it!

*After 3 days later*

*Jelly Jiggler appears inside of his cell*

Jelly Jiggler: Please! I just want to help people! Not ruin their lives! I didn't know that his parents weren't so sensible about their son's future! Why is it always me?! WHY?!

*Then the scene changes*

* * *

Bobobo: Kids, if you watch the episode of Austin and Ally then you should see this. *Then lets the viewers sees the picture of an African-American Girl and Austin in a Roller Coaster talking to Austin while he's gags* This is why African-Americans should brush their teeth! It doesn't make no sense. How should the producer make the girl don't brush her teeth for a day! It doesn't make no sense. Girl if you are watching this, brush your god(bleep) teeth! That's why people hate you because your breath stinks! And also, I'm not trying to be racist here. I was just doing my god(bleep) job, that's all! So Kids, if you're reading this. Don't smell or trust Stinky People!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Dengaku Man: I got Miso Tofu on a Stick! *Then gets hit by Bobobo using his harisen slowly*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

**Song Time!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Michael Jackson's Money Song, just doing it for fun. **

*Then at a Girl's Sleepover, many girls are just having a pillow fight and having fun until a door was kicked in and then a stub foot interrupted the science. Then a completely white super deformed creature with a pointy head with a ball attached to his head with suit on started walking inside of the Girl's Room and stops.*

Dengaku Man: Alright, *with his sunglasses shone at the light bulb, it broke into pieces and then he stared to get into his pose* hope you ready for this, cause I'm about to blow you out tonight.

_(Dengaku Man)  
Dog Treats_

_*Then dances like MJ from the Song "Money"*_

_(Dengaku Man)  
Dog Treats_

_*Then dances again*_

_(Dengaku Man)  
Lie_ _for it  
(Dances)  
Spy for it  
(Dances again)  
Kill for it  
(Dances again)  
Die for it  
(Dances for the last)  
So you called it trust  
But I say it's just  
In the Devil's game  
Of greed and lust  
They Don't Care  
They do me for the dog treats  
They Don't care  
They use me for the dog treats  
So you go to the church  
Read the Holy word  
In the scheme of life  
It's all absurd  
They don't care  
They kill for the Dog Treats  
They don't care  
The thrill for the Dog Treats  
(While Dengaku Man sings, the boys started to sneak into the girls room but saw that they are dancing due to Dengaku Man's singing and music*  
You're saluting the flag  
Your country trusts you  
Now you're wearing a badge  
You're called the "Just Few"  
And you're fighting the wars  
A soldier must do  
I'll never betray or deceive you my friend but…  
(While Dengaku Man sings, the boys started to bring many covers and covered themselves to sneak into the girls room and looked at the girls dancing to the beat)  
If you show me the cash  
Then I will take it  
If you tell me to cry  
Then I will fake it  
If you give me a hand  
Then I will shake it  
You'll do anything for dog treats  
(Then the Dengaku Man and the Girls started to bash through the walls and started dancing in the living room)  
Anything!  
Anything!  
Anything for Dog Treats!  
Would lie to you  
Would die to you  
__Even sell my soul to the devil  
Anything  
Anything  
Anything for money  
Would lie for you  
Would die for you  
Even sell my soul to the devil_

_(Then the boys began to plan to save the girls from the creature's intentions. As they're about to motion the plan they started to stare at the girls)_

_(Dengaku Man)  
Insurance?  
Where do your loyalties lie?  
Is that your alibi?  
I don't think so  
You don't care  
You'd do her for the Dog Treats  
Say it's fair  
You sue her for the Dog Treats  
Want your pot of gold  
Need the Midas touch  
Bet you sell your soul  
Cuz your God is such  
You don't care  
You kill for the Dog Treats  
Do or dare  
The thrill for the Dog Treats  
Are you infected with the same disease  
Of lust, gluttoney and greed?  
Then watch the ones  
With the biggest smiles  
The idle jabbers...Cuz they're the backstabbers  
If you know it's a lie  
Then you will swear it  
If you give it with guilt  
Then you will bear it  
If it's taking a chance  
Then you will dare it  
You'll do anything for Dog Treats..._

_(Dengaku Man started circling the girls to the living room while the boys still staring at the girls)_

_(Dengaku Man)__  
Anything  
Anything  
Anything for Dog Treats  
Would lie for you  
Would die for you  
Even sell my soul to the devil  
Anything  
Anything  
Anything for Dog Treats  
Would lie for you  
Would die for you  
Even sell my soul to the devil  
Anything  
Anything  
Anything for Dog Treats  
Would lie for you  
Would die for you  
Even sell my soul to the devil  
Anything  
Anything  
Anything for Dog Treats  
Would lie for you  
Would die for you  
Even sell my soul to the devil  
_

_(The Boys started to stare in awe as they thought the creature was giving joy to the girls and was thinking to change their minds about saving the girls)_

(Dengaku Man)  
You say you wouldn't do it  
For all the dog treats in the world  
I don't think so  
If you show me the man  
Then I will sell him  
If you ask me to lie  
Then I will tell him  
If you're dealing with God  
Then you will hell him  
You'll do anything for dog treats…  
(Then the boys started dancing along side with the girls too, forgetting everything about the girls)

_(Dengaku Man)  
Anything  
Anything  
Anything for Dog Treats  
Would lie for you  
Would die for you  
Even sell my soul to the devil  
Even sell my soul to the devil  
Even sell my soul to the devil  
Even sell my soul to the devil  
Even sell my soul to the devil  
Even sell my soul to the devil  
Even sell my soul to the devil  
Even sell my soul to the devil_

_(Then the Kids about to end their dancing but Dengaku Man ends it with an Moonwalk and then a spin and now pose and then smoke occurred and he disappeared and the kids snapped out of their trance and decided to get back to their rooms to continue their sleepover but they will never forget the creature's visit)_

**Song Ends!**

* * *

*Beauty appears*

Beauty: Now it's time for the Ending Long Short!

*Then she disappears*

* * *

**Sakura's First Date with Naruto  
Disclaimer: I don't Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Naruto, and Shippuden**

*At the Hidden Leaf Village, people are doing stuff as usual, children are playing, and people are just enjoying themselves as usual. Until at the Hidden Leaf Hospital*

Naruto: Sakura, will you please go on a date with me?

Sakura: Why should I do that?

Naruto: Because it's been a while since Sasuke left, so how about a date. That's gotta take your mind off of him.

Sakura: *Starts thinking* If you haven't noticed I already forgotten about him you idiot but you're so cute at the same time.

Naruto: Please Sakura, I want to be with you.

Sakura: *Still thinking* Oh my god, he's really begging me to do this I'm so nervous but I can't miss this opportunity besides if I said no to Naruto, I might get the punishment again. *shudders* I hate the punishment that he given me so far. I don't forget this punishment, not now not ever. *Stops thinking* Well, as long as you don't annoy me!

Naruto: Yes! Hahaha! I'm going on a date with Sakura! Hahaha! I better get ready!

Sakura: But! I don't want to go to Ichiraku's for our date. I want to go on a different place this time.

Naruto: Anything for you Sakura! *Then starts going to some store to get himself ready while Sakura has her own things to do.*

Sakura: *Then she's started blushing and swaying her hips left and right as she thought about many nasty things about Naruto* I never thought that this is the day that I have to spend time with Naruto. Bobobo will be so proud of me of saying yes to Naruto. I wonder what's he gonna say?

*Then at the Luxury Hotel*

Bobobo: YEAH! SAKURA IS FINALLY GOING ON A DATE WITH NARUTO!

Don Patch: YEAH! WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU SAKURA!

Jelly Jiggler: WOOHOO! WE ALL KNEW THAT THIS DAY WOULD COME AS WE ARE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE HOW BOBOBO'S BEAUTIFUL PUPIL, SAKURA WOULD GET HER FIRST DATE WITH NARUTO!

Wiggin Trio: YEAH! LET'S HAVE A PARTY CELEBRATION WITH SAKURA'S FIRST DATE!

Bobobo: Now Sakura, remember when you're on a first date, make sure that your soon-to-be boyfriend have everything planned. And don't get disappointed if he didn't have everything planned cause if I know you, you would rampage Naruto and rip him to pieces. So good luck on your date.

Sakura: Alright, I will!

*Then at Night, Sakura is in her house with her dress fully clothed, her hair in a clip into a nice bun and also lipstick to prepare her first kiss with Naruto and also mint that Bobobo gave her*

Sakura: Alright, I hope Naruto have everything planned. *Then a doorbell was heard and she hurried to open the door and it just as she knew, Naruto's hair is still the same and also Naruto wore a suit with a rose on his suit. Then he bought roses for Sakura*

Naruto: Sakura, these roses are for you.

Sakura: Naruto…I don't know what to say…it's…it's beautiful! *bear hugs Naruto*

Naruto: Sakura…you're…really…crushing me!

Sakura: Sorry! *gets off of Naruto* So can we start our date.

Naruto: Yep!

*Then at an fancy restaurant, an reservation was made for them and Naruto pulled the chair for her to sit in and he pushed it in for comfort.*

Sakura: I never knew you were such a gentleman

Naruto: I do it for you Sakura.

Sakura: *blushes* God, I…I'm so…touched…

Naruto: So can we continue our dinner…

Sakura: Of course!

*Then after a few hours, they're done with their dinner at the restaurant and went back to Sakura's house.*

Sakura: Naruto…thanks for that first date.

Naruto: No problem, Sakura, anything for you.

Sakura: Naruto, please tell me…do you even love me?

Naruto: Of course I do, why do you say that?

Sakura: Because, I'm in love with you.

Naruto: Sakura, I didn't know.

Sakura: *Then all of a sudden, Sakura kissed Naruto and then she pulled him to her house for some business (for those for you who read the Birthday Story) and then the next morning, Sakura wakes up and then she looked at Naruto who was sleeping peacefully and then she gets close to him* Enjoy your sleep, my future hokage. *she kisses him and gets up, take a shower, put on her clothes and went outside. Then she went to the Luxury Hotel and suddenly saw the Wiggin Trio sitting in a chair as if they were waiting for her.*

Bobobo: So enjoy your date, and your sexual intercourse.

Sakura: How did yo-

Jelly Jiggler: Sakura, we knew that you'll try something different than just kiss Naruto.

Don Patch: Besides, we knew that you try to fool us with something defensive.

Sakura: Yeah, I wished to keep it that way. Well, I better go spend time with Naruto bye! *Then disappears*

Bobobo: I wish Naruto and she will have a good future together. *Then Sakura suddenly reappears*

Sakura: And I'm pregnant with Naruto's baby! *Then she's disappears again*

Bobobo: Alright…that wasn't supposed to happen…

To be Continued!

* * *

*Then Back to Naruto and Bobobo*

Naruto: Wow! Cliffhangers! I never thought it would be real!

Bobobo: Of course it's real! What do you think it is?!

Naruto: You mean…Sakura's really pregnant?

Bobobo: Yep!

Naruto: We're going to hell.

Bobobo: Indeed.

Naruto: Well, that's it for tonight's episode! Hope you enjoy yourselves! And Also, Happy Dr. Luther King Jr's Day!

Bobobo: Hope you enjoy your holiday! And remember, NaruSaku is just a side story and always be a side story until Five Kage Summit Arc arrives!

Naruto: BYE! *Then Bobobo and Naruto waved at our readers good bye*

* * *

*Ending: Shining, Shining starts playing and after a few minutes ends*

* * *

A/N: Ah, cliffhangers, what do we do without them. Hope you guys enjoy yourselves this holiday and I'll see you next Saturday!


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha Bobobo Shorts  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. I don't own Smosh, I don't Milly from HeyItsMilly, and also don't own Ned The Nerd from ShaneDawsonTV.

_*Then a road appears and then Nami from One Piece's Back and We're back Song is about to begin but different this but a fast tempo and with a band*_

_*Female Singers starts to sing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts! _

_*Then Bobobo starts to run but starts running with an great speed*_

_Oh! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then line breaks from each side and sees Bobobo in Blue and Naruto in Red using the Nice Guy Pose while running*_

_Ooooo!_

_*Then Sakura, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler started to run*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_OH! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then Sakura steps on Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch and jumps to a cliff and then curvy strings of many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that can make you laugh and cry at the same thing as you proceed to the story! Oh! We know that you're looking for us, because we're waiting for you to look at us now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! *Then Beauty as she switched to Kakashi, then Softon, to Yamato, to Gasser, to Shikamaru, to Suzu, to Rock Lee, to Tsunade, to Torpedo Girl, to Hinata, To Hatenko, to Neji, to Tenten, to Shizune, to Ino, to Captain Battleship, to Choji, to Loincloth Leo, to Kiba, to J, to Shino, to Baldy Bald the 4__th__, and to Sai. And then Bobobo in Blue falling down while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that you've waiting for, we got lots of stuff to do when you starts to show us first when we have to starttttttt!_

_*and then Naruto in Red starts to falling while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_When we have to startttttt!_

_*Then Female Singer 1 starts vocalizing while Bobobo and Naruto emerges from the river while the one is upside down and the other is downside up and then the Two Main Characters starts to land to the water and then locks arms with each other respectively and then they disappears and the Title: "Konoha Bobobo Shorts!" starts to appear and then the song ends*_

* * *

**The Bobobo Gang's Game Night with Team Seven!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.**

*At the Hidden Leaf Village, many people were just doing their business, children are playing around, and many Leaf Ninjas are just patrolling to see any suspects on the loose. Now at the Luxury Hotel, Beauty, Gasser, Softon, Hatenko, and Dengaku Man were watching TV until a door was broken and sent to a wall and it was revealed that it is our favorite Wiggin Trio where they have many bags on them.*

Wiggin Trio: WE'RE HOME! *Then they put all of the bags down and started sitting down on the couch*

Beauty: Darn it, guys! That's the ten thousandth door broken this time! You guys need to open the door normally.

Bobobo: Fine, MOMMMMMMMM! We got the stuff that you wanted. And also, today is GAME NIGHT!

Beauty: Oh yeah! Since we came into this universe, we haven't had a game night for a while.

Don Patch: And you wanna know what's better, I'm playing this time!

Gasser: Um, we don't think so.

Don Patch: Why's that?

Softon: Didn't you forget, you sabotaged our game night with your anger issues.

Don Patch: *chuckles* Okay. Since when, *Starts to get angry* do I, *Then gets really angry* START HAVING ANGER ISSUES!

Beauty: In our universe, we tried our first game night since your anger started to sabotage.

*Then back at Bobobo's Universe, in the forest, our heroes were playing a game of Life. In this game, Dengaku Man beat Don Patch.*

Dengaku Man: Ha! I win! Now you have to pay me 1,500 dollars!

Don Patch: NO WAY! YOU MUST BE CHEATING!

Dengaku Man: Nope! I played fair and square!

Don Patch: FORGET THIS! THIS GAME SUCKS JELLY! *Then throws the game into a tree which breaks into pieces and walks away with anger*

Jelly Jiggler: HOW DARE HE INSULT ME?! *Then starts to cry while drying up his tears with his Lucky Hanky*

*Then at the Second Game Night, They're playing the game of Connect Four where Bobobo beat Don Patch by putting his row of 6 Yellow Dots*

Bobobo: YEAH! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE, DON PATCH!

Don Patch: *Then starts to get mad again* WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD *Then grabs a hammer and started beating while saying each word* WATCH *Bashes* THE *Bashes* GAME *Bashes* BEFORE *Bashes* YOU *Bashes* WIN *Bashes* THE *Bashes* GAME! *Then Connect Four game is all broken into pieces*

*Then at the Third Game Night in Don Patch's House, our heroes were playing video games and Beauty defeated Don Patch in a game of Street Fighter IV*

Beauty: Wow! I win for once.

Don Patch: *Then gets mad again and then starts to yell and while looking at the celling* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

*Then back at Naruto's Universe, our heroes sighed due to their remembrance of their previous game nights*

Don Patch: Yep! Those are good times.

Beauty: *Then at the left side of the screen, Beauty started to come out and started screaming at Don Patch while she's in You-Know-Who* IT'S NOT! YOU RUINED EVERY GAME NIGHT SINCE THEN!

Don Patch: Well, you guys are cheating.

Dengaku Man: Or maybe you're not good at games as you used to be now.

Don Patch: Who asked you?! You Life-Cheating Son of a Bobobo!

Jelly Jiggler: *Then heard the doorbell*I get it! *Then skips to the door gleefully and opened the door and it was Team Seven with their casual clothes (except Kakashi and Yamato)* IT'S NARUTO AND THE REST OF TEAM SEVEN!

Bobobo: WE'RE COMING YOU RASPCALLION!

Don Patch: GIVE US TIME TO WALK!

*Then the rest of the Bobobo Gang (Except Don Patch and Bobobo who were Old Men* came out of the Living Room and started greeting Team Seven*

Beauty: *Starts running to Sakura and grabs her hands* You came!

Sakura: Of course, we wouldn't miss out on the fun.

Naruto: That's right, this game night you're doing must be really fun.

Bobobo: That's right, and I have tons of games that we can use.

Don Patch: And I'm playing!

Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo: Do you think we cared.

Kakashi: Now that the reunion is over, how about we begin this Game Night.

Bobobo: Right! Okay! *Then put each game on the floor so that our heroes can see them* We got Monopoly! *Then shows Monopoly!* Twelve Bop-Its to see who can bop it the best! *Shows twelve Bop-Its* Then we have Hungry Hungry Hippos. *Then shows an adult-size dome of the Hungry, Hungry Hippos* And then we'll have *then says evilly* Connect Four 6x6! *Then shows Connect Four 6x6 in an evil way which makes Don Patch's eye twitch with hesitation*

Sai: Don Patch are you okay?

*Then Don Patch snaps back to reality*

Don Patch: Oh sure! I'm fine! I can beat this game anytime, anywhere!

Softon: Until you flip out.

Don Patch: I don't get flip out! I'll flip out when I feel like it!

Bobobo: Alright! First, we'll play Monopoly! The World's Most Fun Playing Game Ever! *Then sets Monopoly Game on the floor and everyone starts to sit down in a circle.* Who wanna be a car?!

Don Patch: I DO!

Bobobo: *Not surprised* Alright. *Then gives Don Patch an miniature version of the car* I'll pick the rest for you guys! *Then he gave Sakura a miniature version of a bank, Sai a miniature version of a diploma, Beauty, a miniature version of a check, Kakashi, A Miniature Version of a Book, and Naruto, A Miniature Version of Ramen* I'll have this miniature version of my TV! Alright! Let's play! *Then after a few hours, Sakura beat Don Patch in a game of Monopoly.*

Sakura: CHA! I WON!

Don Patch: NO WAY! YOU MUST BE CHEATING! AND ALSO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY THIS GAME!

Sakura: IS THAT A INSULT?!

Don Patch: THAT'S RIGHT!

Sakura: YOU WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT?!

Don Patch: HECK YEAH! BRING IT, YOU SHE-MAN!

Sakura: WHY YOU?! *Then they clashes to beat each other up as our heroes went to stop them, then after a few minutes. Bobobo started a new game of Bop It*

Bobobo: Alright! It's time to play Bop-It Challenge! If one of you dances the most with your Bop It. You'll be able to go to the next level. If someone gets to the last level before all of the contestants, then the person who gets to the last level wins! READY SET DANCE!

*Then our heroes started Bop It as the Person who was inside the Bop-It started commanding our heroes to some dance moves all except Don Patch as he didn't know how to play this game but he decided to try it anyway as he tries to Bop It but he lost quicker than Jelly tries to bop it but he lost the game so he didn't do it right.*

Don Patch: THIS GAME SUCKS! YAHHHHHH! *Then crushes his Bop It and started to go to his room where he can take a nap. A Few hours later, our heroes were at the last level and they completed it and they all won except Jelly and Don Patch*

Beauty: Wow, I can't believe that we all made the last level without failing!

Sakura: Wow! Game Night is so fun!

Bobobo: But hey, where's Don Patch?! *Then they saw the Bop-It broken into pieces* I think I know who is it? But we don't have to worry about it later! DON PATCH! Get your butt out here so we can play ADULT SIZE HUNGRY, HUNGRY, HIPPOS! 8 of you will be inside white balls while the 4 of you will be the hippos and try to eat them before the time ends. So Let's GO! *Then at the Hungry, hungry, Hippos Dome, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Beauty, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Hatenko, and Yamato were running around inside many white balls as 4 hippos trying to eat them. And the Hippos are Kakashi, Bobobo, Dengaku Man, and Gasser as they were trying to eat them using the hippos' mouth. Don Patch was trying not to get eaten by running around the dome so that he can win but he made a terrible mistake as he didn't realize that edges of the dome is that the Hippos' Mouth operate to open as Don Patch finally realizes that the hippo ate him as he went outside of the dome. Then his anger rose and started to rip out his ball costume and then pulls out dynamite, threw it and it blew up with everyone in it. Then Bobobo caught the rest of them and landed to the ground as our heroes were unconscious for a minute, Bobobo walked to Don Patch and he punched him in the face*

Bobobo: What's wrong with you, tonight?!

Don Patch: I'M TIRED OF LOSING AND I WANT TO DESTROY MY FRIENDS SO THAT I CAN WIN THE GAME!

Bobobo: You dolt! Games isn't supposed to be competitive, they're supposed to be fun and creative. You didn't realized that didn't you?

Don Patch: NO CAUSE I'VE BEEN BUSY TRYING TO WIN ALL OF THESE GAMES!

Bobobo: Well it's time that you grow up and be fair. Or you will never ever play another game of your life again!

Don Patch: NO! PLEASE! I'LL BEHAVE, I'LL PROMISE!

Bobobo: You better, if not. Then you will soon remember the wrath of those who tried to be unfair!

*Then Don Patch gulped and started to go back to the Luxury Hotel as the others were ready for the last game of the night*

Bobobo: Alright! The last game for the night is…*then speaks evilly* Connect Four 6X6!

*Then Don Patch's eye started twitching*

Bobobo: Alright, this game is when you have to put 6 dots into the hole but this time the hole next to the other hole is when you need to win your game tonight. If the person wins the game, they get to get this trophy for good skills and playing fair.

Don Patch: *Starts thinking while twitching his eye* Gotta be fair gotta be fair, gotta be fair! *Then walks to the table*

Bobobo: Alright, The one who will be playing is…me and Don Patch.*

*Then his eye really starts twitching rapidly*

*Then the both Wiggin Specialists sat down and started looking at the game board*

Bobobo: Alright, Don Patch….your move.

Don Patch: *then takes a deep breath and started putting the dot into the hole dynamically as Bobobo did the same too but Don Patch put another one into the hole then Bobobo put the dot into the hole too. Then after a few hours, they were one hole yet, and Bobobo don't have no dots left, only Don Patch.*

Don Patch: Here it is! My first win on Game Night! *Then drops the dot to the hole slowly and then they are connected. Don Patch leaps for joy as he had won his first game in centuries.* I DID IT! I WON! *Then everyone leaps for joy for no reason.* YES I FINALLY BEAT BOBOBO! THAT TROPHY IS MINE TO KEEP! IT'S MINE TO KEEP! WOOHOO! IN YOUR FACE BOBOBO! YAH! *Then everyone finally went back to their own places except the Bobobo Gang as our Gang finally went to their own rooms and went asleep quickly*

Narrator: So here's the lesson, if you ever win your first game in centuries, surely that you won't end like Don Patch because he slept like a winner!

The End!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Don Patch: This is 5 Cents, that means a Nickel. This is Don Patch Cent, means Don Patch Coin! And it means also, THAT YOU'RE NEVER GONNA MAKE IT OUTTA HERE ALIVE! WAHAHAHAHAHAH! WAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*In a class, the teacher is teaching something to the class*

Jelly Jiggler: (As a narrator) When you're bored as the teacher kept saying Blah, Blah, Blah. Then you should…*Then the room started on fire and Jelly Jiggler as a kid pulls out his machine gun and started shooting everyone including the teacher too* START KILLING YOUR TEACHER AND STUDENTS FOR THE TITLE OF KING OF THE WORLD! *Then bombs the school as he walks away* THEN YOU'RE THE KING OF THE WORLD! *Then Jelly started kissing a girl while h*ll all loose then the screen paused and it was revealed that it is a Flat Screen TV and Ian from Smosh appears with the Wiggin Trio, Naruto, and Dengaku Man*

Ian: Dang it, guys! This is T Rated, not M Rated! Has comedy shows really stumped that low this time?! Well this is god-(bleep) stupid! We need more laughs and more violence if we need to keep this show whether you like it or not!

*Then Anthony from Smosh appears as a assistant*

Anthony: Guys! It's Her, she sent another video response for us! We're all gonna die!1

Bobobo: Oh no! Is it…The Girl!

Don Patch: Not the girl, she's too young to say stuff like that?!

Jelly Jiggler: I can't believe our guest star is about raise our rating…to Rated M!

*Then the TV got a video response*

Don Patch: Oh no!

Anthony: it can't be!

Ian: No! No!

Bobobo: I'm too young to be engulf with many curse words!

Naruto: OH MY GOD!

Dengaku Man: Someone hold me!

Jelly Jiggler: It's her!

*Then the TV shows a Purple Haired-Girl with polka-dotted shirt and a skirt that is long to her foot and her body looks like a puppet and her eyes are medium-sized.*

Purple-Haired Girl: Hey, It's Milly!

*Then our heroes horrified at her presence*

Wiggin Trio, Naruto, Dengaku Man, and Smosh Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Then ran to cover something.*

Milly: Thank you for presenting me at your show, I am so WET! I'm really glad that my fans can see me trying to lick Don Patch in the face while fantasizing Selena Gomez. Well, thanks for listening me. I'm going to be here on March. BYE! Oh! And Viewers click to and type HeyItsMilly and also check my music video, it's so GREAT! And also… *then she starts singing Whip my (bleep)!

Wiggin Trio, Naruto, Dengaku Man, and Smosh Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *As they again ran for cover to get out of that hideous song*

Don Patch: HER SONG IS JUST THAT HORRIBLE TO BEGIN WITH! AHHHHHHHH!

*While Beauty and Sakura watched the whole thing and just sighed at the look of our 7 heroes faces' when they saw our heroes. *

Beauty: it doesn't make any sense of how these guys are totally afraid of her.

Sakura: I don't even know why the girl has problems to begin with.

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Don Patch: Papa! I'm home! *Then opens the door and saw his Papa, (meaning Naruto) trying to decapitates a pig while using his Psycho Face at it and started to be shocked when he saw Don Patch so surprised at him.*

Naruto: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUU-

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Bobobo: You press an "A" button! *Then got shot in the head by Don Patch*

Don Patch: Motion Gaming has really stumped that low this time.

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Beauty: Oh no, I've gotta get my hair done. *Then went inside the Hairshop of the Beauty Twins and sat done while the employee started putting that cloth around her so she won't mess her clothes up. Then grabs many things to do Beauty's Hair*

Shop Employee: Okay, now I'm going to change your hairstyle but your color will remain the same alright?

Beauty: Okay! *Then starts reading a magazine while outside, chaos has appeared as Dengaku Man commanded many Academy Students to wreak Chaos in the street as the students started to destroy everything except the Beauty Shop*

Dengaku Man: NOW! THIS STREET IS MINE TO COMMAND!

*Then after a few hours, Beauty got out of the Beauty Shop while she looks at her mirror and started being glad to her new Long Hair that until the end of her hair by her pants.*

Beauty: Wow, I love my new hair. Good thing I had a good day. *Then she turns around and she did You-Know-Who because the street has been obliterated except the Beauty Shop and she saw Dengaku Man talking to his Academy Student Army. Then she went to her, grabs a bat and she hit him to the sky* This is why I should have go back to the Beauty Shop. * Then went home*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

**Don Patch's Bad Romance  
By: Don Patch, feat. Ned the Nerd  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Shane DawsonTV and his Ned the Nerd. They belong to their rightful owners. I also, don't own Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance*

*Then Don Patch knocks the door and Ino came in*

Ino: What do you want, Don Patch?

Don Patch: Oh my Ino, I have a song propose to you!

Ino: Fine but make it quick!

_*Then the middle tempo of Bad Romance starts playing and Don Patch starts singing*_

_(Don Patch)_

_Oh-oh-OHHHHHH!  
Oh-oh-OHHHHHH!  
Oh-oh-OHHHHHH!  
Baby, caught in bad romance!_

_Ra-ra-oh-ga-ga!  
Ra-ra-oh-ga-ga  
Don Patch, oh-ga-ga!  
Our Bad Romance! X2_

_(then Starts tapping his feet and then starts dancing)_

_(Don Patch)  
Oh baby, you make so happy.  
You're like a goddess who shines her beauty.  
As I tried so hard to make you so mine!  
But it all failed in disaster!_

_(Then Ned started circling his head while putting his hands on his head)_

_(Ned)  
Baby, can you please  
Accept him as he is right now_

_(Don Patch starts reaching his hands and started moving left and right)_

_(Don Patch)  
Baby, I can't take this anymore!_

_(Then Backup Dancers started dance as Don Patch dance)_

_(Don Patch)  
Oh Baby, would you let me be with you now!  
Cause we're caught in a Bad Romance!  
I can't believe you just reject me and left alone in the night!  
You and me,  
We're in a bad romance!_

_(Ned the Nerd)  
Ra-ra-oh-ga-ga  
Ba-ba-ba-ga-ga_

_(Don Patch)  
Caught in a Bad Romance!_

_(Don Patch and Ned The Nerd started circling their heads while putting their hands on their heads)_

_(Don Patch and Ned)  
Ra-ra-oh-ga-ga  
Ra-ra-oh-ga-ga  
Don Patch-oh-ga-ga  
Our Bad Romance!_

_(Don Patch)  
Baby, baby you look me so hard  
As I tried to stalk you inside the market  
I was enchanted by your beautiful face  
But my stalking has ended in failure!_

_(Ned does the same thing again)_

_(Ned)  
Baby, please accept him  
Don't let him become a mean man._

_(Don Patch)  
Baby, I can't take this anymore!_

_(then the backup dancers starts dancing as Don Patch started dancing too)_

_(Don Patch)  
Baby,I want you to be with me until the end  
Baby, we're in a Bad Romance! (Oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
Baby I want you to be with me until we in the next level  
We're in a Bad Romance!_

_(Ned)  
Ra-ra-oh-ra-ra  
Ga-ga-oh-ra-ra_

_(Don Patch)  
Caught in a Bad Romance!_

_(Don Patch)  
Baby, why are you mad at me now  
Why ever I did to you  
Baby, why're you mad at me now  
Why I ever did to you now  
Baby, why're you mad at me now  
Why I ever did to you right here now_

_*Then they stopped*_

_(Ned)  
Bad Romance! *In an auto tune voice and starts turning into his normal singing voice back again*  
Baby, can't you love him as he now  
All your anger on him won't make him change  
Baby, can't you please be with him until the end  
All of your rejects is started to love you even more  
You better start accepting him before he even started going after a GIRLLLLLLLLLLL!_

_(Don Patch)  
You and me can change the world  
You and me can change our Bad Romance (Oh-oh-oh!)  
You and me can change this world  
Together you and me can stop our BAD ROMANCE!_

_(Ned)  
Oh-oh-oh!_

_(Don Patch)  
We gotta stop this romance between you and I  
Gotta stop the bad romance! (Roh-oh-oh!)  
We gotta get this bad romance  
__between You and I__ IN THIS BAD ROMANCE!_

_(While Don Patch is vocalizing, Ned started to sing)_

_(Ned)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Baby, caught in a Bad Romance_

_(Don Patch)  
CAUGHT IN THE BAD ROMANCE!_

_(Ned)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Baby_

_(Ned and Don Patch)  
CAUGHT IN THE BAD ROMANCE!_

_(Don Patch)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_(Ned)  
Baby, caught in the bad romance!_

_(Don Patch)  
Caught in the bad romance!_

_(Ned)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Baby, caught in a Bad Romance!_

_(Ned and Don Patch)  
Baby, you and I need to be together  
Oh-oh-oh  
Baby, you and I need to be together  
Oh-oh-oh  
Baby, you and I need to be together  
Oh-oh-oh  
Baby, you and I need to be together!_

_(Ned and Don Patch)  
Baby, I tired of this game!  
You and I need to start  
get this bad romance over! (Oh-oh-oh)  
Baby, you and I need to start being together  
End this Bad Romance!_

_(Ned)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_(Don Patch)  
BABY, CAUGHT IN THE BAD ROMANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !_

_(Ned starts clapping while singing)_

_(Ned)  
Ra-ra-oh-ga-ga  
Ra-ra-oh-da-da  
Don Patch-oh-da-da_

_(Ned and Don Patch)  
OUR BAD ROMANCE!_

*Then at the end of the song, Ino was completely blown away by Don Patch's song.*

Ino: What was that?

Don Patch: We need to settle our bad romance.

Ino: Okay, I will never accept your confession, I will never let you be near me, and especially I will not see you ever again until you are back to your universe, again! Now get out! *Then kicks Don Patch out of her house*

Don Patch: My realization with Ino will never change! I will make you accept me until the time has come for you to soften up a bit!

**Song Ends**

* * *

***Then Beauty appears***

**Beauty: Now it's time for the Ending Long Short**

* * *

**Sakura's Pregnancy, this could be bad at all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and Naruto**

Narrator: Now back the Part 2 of Sakura's Date with Naruto!

Sakura: I'm pregnant with Naruto's baby!

*Then she disappears in a puff of smoke again, leaving the Wiggin Trio in silence*

Bobobo: That wasn't supposed to happen.

Jelly Jiggler: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! SAKURA'S CAREER IS IN STAKE HERE! SHE CAN'T BE PREGNANT WITH NARUTO, SHE'S 16! YOU KNOW HOW 16 YEAR OLD GIRLS CAN BE! THEY GET HORNY THEN THE NEXT DAY THEY GET PREGNANT BY THE BOY THAT THEY LOVE!

*Then Bobobo slaps Jelly Jiggler*

Bobobo: Calm down! We must be patient for the time to present itself. If not, then we're totally screwed because we've survived that horrible event. Where my friend got pregnant and started getting these side effects…*shivers* That day made me realize that never ever get near a pregnant lady.

Don Patch: Maybe we should kill her and the baby.

*Then Bobobo repeatedly slaps Don Patch*

Bobobo: YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL!

*Then back at Sakura's apartment, Sakura went inside the apartment and saw Naruto sleeping again*

Sakura: Wake up, sweetie. I have a surprise for you.

*then Naruto wakes up and then he saw Sakura*_  
_

Naruto: Hey Sakura, what's up.

Sakura: Guess what? I'm pregnant!

Naruto: That means….

Sakura: You're gonna be the father!

Naruto: …What? You mean…I'm going to be a father.

Sakura: Yes…

Naruto: Sakura…THIS IS SO COOL! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! *Then opens the window and started yelling* GUESS WHAT?! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!

A Villager: STOP IT! WE GET IT NOW!

Naruto: BRING IT YOU BAS-

*Then gets hit in the head by Sakura. She grabbed his face and kissed him so hard and then she stops and then gets Naruto's clothes and throws it to him.*

Sakura: Come on, we gotta tell our friends about the news.

Naruto: All right!

*Then after a few minutes, they started telling everything to their friends, now they went to the Luxury Hotel*

Sakura: Hey Guys, guess what?

Beauty: What is it, Sakura? Why are you excited all of a sudden?

Sakura: I'm pregnant!

*By the look of our heroes' faces, they are shocked about the news that Sakura told*

Beauty: Wow! Congratulations Sakura!

Sakura: Thanks!

Softon: So who's the father? You can't get pregnant if someone is the father.

Sakura: He's right here in this room.

Beauty: Hatenko!

Hatenko: What?! No! *Then the Wiggin Trio started to beat him with many bats*

Bobobo: YOU TOOK MY PUPIL'S VIRGINITY! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!

Don Patch: HOW DARE YOU TAKE THIS GIRL'S VIRGINITY!

Jelly Jiggler: AND ALSO WHAT'S WORST, SHE'S YOUNGER THAN YOU!

Wiggin Trio: SHAME!

Hatenko: I DIDN'T MAKE HER PREGNANT, HONESTLY!

*Then they stopped beating him up*

Bobobo: Then who is it then?

Beauty: *Then Beauty looks at Gasser* Gas-Can!

Gasser: Beauty is not me, I swear!

Beauty: Whew! Then who is it then?

*Then the Bobobo Gang looks at Naruto who was grinning madly*

Beauty: You can't be serious…

Sakura: I am!

Beauty: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!

Hatenko: Naruto….a father….?

Softon: Has the world really gone mad?!

Gasser: Wow, I never thought Naruto has the first move on Sakura….

Don Patch: Well we'll soon screwed….

Jelly Jiggler: I'll go get my Lucky Shelter until all of this madness blows over.

Bobobo: I'll go get my weapons in case Sakura ever gets mad or even worst, furious…

*Then Don Patch whispers in Naruto's ear*

Don Patch: During the first pregnancy month, Sakura will have side effects which means that she will get mood swings, has an eating addiction and all of those things that you and her will have to encounter. Well, hope you have a happy life together!

*First Month of Pregnancy *

*Then Sakura and Naruto taking a stroll. Now Sakura is 8 Months away from having her baby, her stomach has slightly grown. Then they encountered Lee in his usual training clothes*

Lee: Sakura! Naruto! Beautiful Sakura you have slightly grown bigge- *Then gets uppercuts by Sakura as he soon went into the Training Field*

Sakura: Naruto….did he call me fat? *gets angry*

Naruto: No! No! He's actually says that your face is getting a lot bigger….

*Then Sakura starts to snap and started roaring at the sky as Naruto cowered under an cart as he witnessed Sakura's temper tantrum. Then he actually encountered the Wiggin Trio who is cowardly defending themselves from Sakura's rage.*

Naruto: Is this one of her mood swings when she usually rampages through anything that she sees?

*Then the Wiggin Trio shook their heads yes as the cart was being lifted by Sakura who was still in her rage mode as our four Wiggin Specialists saw her with complete fear*

Naruto: AHHHHHHHH! Um, guys do you have a plan to get us out of th- *then saw that the Wiggin Trio actually left without him* THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME! *Then saw Sakura and feel fear again* Um, Hi honey, how about let's go to Ichiraku's Ramen? *Then closes his eyes thinking that she won't hurt him but then again, she did. In the hospital, Naruto is completely bandaged and is taking his temperature by Tsunade.*

Tsunade: So you completely impregnated my prized pupil, huh?

Naruto: *Shakes his head yes*

Tsunade: Well, thanks to the Nine Tails's healing factor, you'll be fine in a few hours after that make sure that you take care of Sakura real good alright?

Naruto: *Then shakes his head yes again*

*Then after a few hours, he saw Sakura as she bear hugs him completely*

Sakura: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know what's happening to me. It might be those darn mood swings. They're just making me feel random emotions.

Naruto: At least, you're not angry. *Then saw Sakura's eyes as she pounced on him and took him to her bedroom to do their "Business". Then the next day, Naruto visited the Luxury Hotel but first looking around to see if Sakura follows him. Then he goes to the Bobobo Gang's Room and knocked the door then the door opened and the Wiggin Trio pulled him in*

Bobobo: So what happened?

Naruto: Sakura! That's what! She's been following me around all day, first the Training Field, the Ichiraku's Ramen and even after that, the Hokage's Mansion!

Don Patch: And she hasn't following you here right?

Naruto: I think s- *Then he froze and saw Sakura holding the window while looking at him with her emerald eyes sharping looks at him. Then he screams and falls off his chair and the Wiggin Trio saw Sakura too*

Bobobo: WE KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! *Then prepares every weapon ever made* Fist of the Nose Hair: DIE! DIE! PREGNANT LADY! WE NEED TO HOLD YOU IN! *Then the Wiggin Trio started shooting Sakura but she dodges every shot that our three Wiggin Specialists made. Then she went inside and grabs Naruto from behind*

Sakura: DON'T TAKE NARUTO AWAY FROM ME!

*Then she started causing a rampage through the Hidden Leaf Village while holding Naruto*

Bobobo: Well, sucks to be him. *Then they went back to their usual stuff*

*Second Month of Pregnancy*

*At Ichiraku's Ramen, Sakura's stomach started to get grow as Sakura and Naruto started eating ramen but Sakura started eating the ramen faster than Naruto*

Naruto: *Starts thinking* This may be one of the side effects during Sakura's pregnancy.

*Then at the last bowl, Sakura threw it at Tenchi then started yelling gibberish again as Naruto started clouching under the table and again saw the Wiggin Trio with their weapons and their shields.*

Naruto: *Then starts to get angry* I thought you said that her mood swings would go away! Now she started to get mad again!

Bobobo: We actually learned something through the power of the Library that Sakura's Mood Swings will pass on 5 months so that means 2 months has passed and also you got 3 more months that means more rampages for us.

Naruto: WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO KEEP SAKURA FROM GETTING MAD EVEN FUTHER?!

Bobobo: WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Naruto: Oh yeah! *Then got up and kissed Sakura in the month. Then he paid Tenchi for the food and got out of Ichiraku's Ramen. Then Sakura started to get a headache* Huh, Sakura are you okay?

Sakura: I'm fine. I'm just feeling under the weather. *Then starts to faint but Naruto catches*

Naruto: *starts thinking* Maybe this is one of the side effects too.

*Third Month of Pregnancy*

Sakura: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BRING ME SOME ICING!

*Then Naruto quickly bring Sakura some icing as she starts getting a spoon and starts eating it*

Sakura: Oh Naruto, I can't wait to get this baby out of me 6 months from now.

Naruto: That's right. Since you're pregnant that means I gotta protect you and our child from now on.

Sakura: Oh Naruto, you're so thoughtful. *Then rubs her stomach and sees that her stomach is getting bigger from the minute* Naruto, do you think I'm fat?

Naruto: No! You're getting beautiful even if you are pregnant!

Sakura: *then blushes* Naruto, will we ever take care of this baby?

Naruto: Sakura… *then grabs her hand* I swear that we will take care of this baby together.

*Then Sakura smiles as she starts kissing him in the face while outside, the Wiggin Trio are holding for dear life while watching Sakura and Naruto kissing*

Don Patch: I love Romance sometimes…

Bobobo: Yeah but Romance is even stronger when you see two ninjas in love with each other.

*Then Sakura opens the window and in her You-Know-Who*

Sakura: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Wiggin Trio: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Fourth Month of Pregnancy*

*Sakura's stomach has gotten much bigger as she and Naruto went to the Luxury Hotel for some advice on how to take care of a child*

Bobobo: Hello! Welcome! What is it?!

Naruto: We need advice on how to take care of our child. Do you know how to do it Bobobo?

Bobobo: Of course! Then we shall do it! *Then he pulled our two lovers to the Living Room and starts explaining to him* Okay picture Don Patch into your baby. *Then shows Don Patch in a diaper*

Don Patch: Gogogaga.

Naruto: Wow! He looks like a sun.

Bobobo: *then cradling Don Patch while he's explaining* Now when your baby is probably crying like a little (bleep). *Then suddenly threw Don Patch out the window* THEN YOU PROBABLY NEED TO SHUT HIM UP BY THROW HIM OUT THE WINDOW!

Sakura: WHAT KIND OF AN ADVICE IS THAT?!

Bobobo: Alright, let's try that again. Try to picture Jelly into your baby. *Then Jelly Jiggler as a baby starts saying*

Baby Jelly: Googoogaga Jella!

Naruto: WOW! HE IS UG-GUH-LY!

*Then Jelly starts crying*

Bobobo: When you ever need to shut your baby up? *Then puts Jelly into a cannon and suddenly fired him into an building* You've gotta send him to a building!

*Then Sakura says nothing and starts beating Bobobo up. Then she grabs Naruto and got out of the Luxury Hotel*

*Fifth Month of Pregnancy*

*Then at an market, Sakura and Beauty starts shopping for baby stuff.*

Beauty: So Sakura, what are you going to do when you have your baby.

Sakura: Maybe I'll go stay in the hospital in the few days while taking care of the baby. Then I should go back home to Naruto and then we will be a happy family.

Beauty: *Giggles* Wow, I never seen a pregnant lady before but I guess you're my first time seeing a pregnant lady before.

Sakura: I'm sure am lucky. *Then she saw Lee again with Tenten and started charging at him and then she started beating him up and then blew up the whole store*

*While Beauty saw all of this she started thinking*

Beauty: *starts thinking* Maybe I should keep Sakura from Lee again before she goes Rage Mode again.

*Sixth Month of Pregnancy*

*Then at Night, Naruto saw Sakura eating a lot of ramen without him. Then he turned around and went back to sleep again. Then a few hours, Sakura started crying about her deep problems with Sasuke and Naruto as he shockingly saw her crying her eyes out and started going back to sleep again. Then after a few hours, Naruto woke up again but didn't move as he felt breathing as his eyes darted up to Sakura in her rage mode as she watching him with her stern emerald eyes. Then he went back to sleep in fear*

*Seventh Month of Pregnancy*

*Then at the Hidden Leaf Village an explosion occurred as the smoke includes Sakura's You-Know-Who and her rage mode combined together as the Wiggin Trio and Naruto witnessed that this would happen and started a war again her*

*Eighth Month of Pregnancy*

*At Sakura's Baby Shower, Sakura is getting gifts for the baby to arrive in one month left. After all of that baby stuff, she got a present and she ripped its paper and she got a chainsaw with a rattle*

Sakura: YOU CALL THIS A RATTLE!

Don Patch: It was cheap.

*Then she says nothing and started choking Don Patch out of his life as the others tries to get her off of Don Patch but she goes into her rage mode again and started a dangerous rampage all over the Leaf Village as our heroes went to chase her, all because of Don Patch's problem*

*Final Month of Pregnancy*

*Then at Night and Sakura's House, Sakura's stomach has really grown big this time as she and Naruto were getting ready for bed.*

Naruto: Night my Cherry Blossom. *as he smiles at her*

Sakura: Good night, My Hokage. *Then she smiles at him too. Then they went to sleep. Then at a few hours, Sakura got up and woke up Naruto* Naruto…my water just broke.

Naruto: Means what?

Sakura: The baby's coming Naruto. Right now! *Then Naruto got out of his Bobobo Phone and calls Bobobo*

*Then at the Luxury Hotel, the Bobobo Gang were asleep but when a phone call interrupts their slumber, Bobobo woke up and picked up the phone*

Bobobo: *tiredly* What is it, Naruto?

Naruto: THE BABY IS COMING!

Bobobo: *Then became high alert already* THE BABY'S COMING! I BETTER TELL THE OTHERS RIGHT AWAY! *then grabs the others, put them in the car and got in the car and then started heading out to Sakura's house and then he broke the door and saw Naruto holding Sakura* Naruto, Sakura, get in! It's time that we go to the Leaf Hospital! But first, we gotta go to Lady Tsunade's! Softon, time to go back to the Luxury Hotel!

Softon: I'm on it! *Then driving back to the Luxury Hotel and started floating to Tsunade's room*

*Meanwhile at Tsunade's Room, she asleep peacefully until a car started to charge at the window and crashes the window waking Tsunade and Shizune up.*

Tsunade: WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!

Bobobo: THE BABY'S COMING! *Then Tsunade and Shizune got in the car and started heading out to the Leaf Hospital then Lee came but he slowly ran over by Softon's Car as our heroes hurriedly went to the Leaf Hospital as Lady Tsunade and Shizune started to carry Sakura to the emergency room as the rest of our heroes (except Naruto who was after Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune) went to the waiting room*

*Meanwhile at the emergency room, Sakura is lying down in the bed, as Tsunade is commanding Sakura to push the baby out*

Sakura: RAHHHHHHHHH! *As she struggles to get this baby out* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tsunade: Don't worry, Sakura. You'll get that baby soon enough. Now just do as I say!

Sakura: Alright… *as she silently cries as Naruto comforts her*

Naruto: Don't worry, it will be over soon.

Sakura: It's…just…my…first…time…doing…this! *Then starts to get furious* THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME PREGNANT! *As she started to choke him to death*

Naruto: I'm sorry! I didn't know then!

Sakura: *Then she felt unbearable pain and lets go of Naruto* ARGHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

Naruto: *Then he comforts her* Sakura, be brave, you can do this!

Sakura: OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD! AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tsunade: I can see the head! Come on, Sakura, it's almost over!

Sakura: *as she screamed all of her might that she broke the entire window* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Then a minute later, she pushed the baby and Tsunade catches it. Then she saw a beautiful boy with similar yellow hair, emeralds eyes as the baby starts crying. It was a miracle, it was a beautiful baby boy. As Tsunade gently gave the baby to Sakura, as she still crying when she saw her baby. Naruto, for the first time, saw a baby being born starts crying alongside with Sakura as he saw the boy as he comforts the baby and Sakura. But then, Sakura felt another pain as she screams another*

Sakura: AUGH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shizune: OH NO! IT'S ANOTHER CHILD!

Naruto: Another child! That means….

Tsunade: Seems like you have twins…we'll do everything we can. Alright, Sakura, PUSH!

Sakura: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: Come on, Sakura you can do it!

Sakura: *Then she grabs Naruto* Naruto, I can't take it! I'm feeling that I'm about to die! Please will you be with me until we both die!

Naruto: Of course! I won't abandon you no matter what!

Sakura: *then she starts crying as she felt the unbearable pain again* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UGAAAAAAAAA!

Tsunade: I can see it's head! COME ON, SAKURA, PUSH HARDER!

*Then Sakura, at her last breath, screams even louder that the whole village can hear her*

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

*Then seconds later, a Beautiful Baby Girl was born, as her hair is pink, her eyes are azure, and have whiskers like Naruto's. Then Tsunade gently gave the girl to Sakura as she starts crying again as she looked at the baby. Then the twins starts crying alongside their father and mother*

Tsunade: It was a miracle, I didn't know that Naruto has had it in him all along. He now have a family all along. Thanks to the one girl he loves. *Then he opens the door to the waiting room and saw the Bobobo Gang* Guys, it's time…*Then the Gang hurriedly went to the emergency room and saw Sakura and Naruto holding their twins*

Bobobo: *Then Bobobo fell to his knees* This…is…so…beautiful! *Then starts crying*

Beauty: It's so beautiful, a baby being born. *Then starts crying too as Gasser comforts her*

Softon: It's so amazing, to see a baby that beautiful.

Hatenko: It's so amazing, that I can cry too!

Don Patch: LIFE IS PRETTY SWEET! *Then cries hysterically*

Jelly Jiggler: *as he cries too as he dries up his tears with his Lucky Hanky*

*Then Naruto and Sakura sobered up and saw their twins asleep as they looked at each other with joy and then they kissed passionately.*

Naruto: Guys, I think it's time for us to be alone with our children for a while. It's for them to get to know us for while.

Bobobo: *As he dried up his tears* Alright, we'll leave you alone for a while. Come on, guys we're leaving. We'll see them in the morning.

Beauty: Bye, Sakura, Naruto. *Then our heroes left, leaving our two lovers and the twins alone. As Naruto went to bed with Sakura in the twins and started talking*

Naruto: Sakura, our babies are really beautiful, huh.

Sakura: Yeah, I'm so glad that I can make Beautiful babies. See my eyes that our little Sora has.

Naruto: Sora?

Sakura: That's right, I gave our son a name, sounds cute, isn't it?

Naruto: Yeah, I like it. *then looks at the Baby Girl* How about we'll give our little angel a name, like Hikari.

Sakura: Hikari….Naruto, you named our daughter Hikari. That's great! *Then kisses him on the cheek*

Naruto: Yeah, since that we have kids. I think we've be more busy now huh?

Sakura: Yeah but, I want to enjoy this with you and our kids. I want to be the best night I ever had.

Naruto: I love you, Sakura.

Sakura: I love you too, Naruto.

*Then the two passionately kissed as our little angels went to sleep as their parents looked at them with happiness. Then the two lovers started to become tired and started to sleep alongside the twins. As the family were in a peaceful slumber as Kakashi saw them with gladness*

Kakashi: Well, it's about to get the lovebirds together. Maybe I'll visit them with the others tomorrow. *Then disappears out of thin air. As the clear night still gleaming in the skies, the miracle in the Hidden Leaf Village was known as the Miracle of Life. As our family, the Uzumaki Family lived happily ever after.*

The End!

* * *

*Then Naruto and Bobobo at a Winter Background appears*

Bobobo: Well, I hope you enjoys this episode for the day.

Naruto: And with that we'll do another sequel of this short.

Bobobo: And we'll still going to hell are we?

Naruto: Nope! Since I got two kids, I better get a job!

Bobobo: But, do you already have a job?

Naruto: Oh yeah, I do! Missions are what I do as a ninja!

Bobobo: And remember! It will be non-canon to the NaruSaku stories until the Kage Summit Arc, where the real NaruSaku begins! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto: Okay, we told them enough spoilers already.

Bobobo: Yeah, you're right.

Naruto: Alright! We'll see you next week on the next exciting episode of…

Bobobo and Naruto: KONOHA BOBOBO SHORTS!

*Then the ending "Wild Challenger" starts playing*

* * *

A/N: WOO! 25 Pages! Now that is record of my book! Well, I hope you enjoy my story! I see ya gators, later! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha Bobobo Shorts  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Naruto, and Shippuden.

_*Then a road appears and then Nami from One Piece's Back and We're back Song is about to begin but different this but a fast tempo and with a band*_

_*Female Singers starts to sing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts! _

_*Then Bobobo starts to run but starts running with an great speed*_

_Oh! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then line breaks from each side and sees Bobobo in Blue and Naruto in Red using the Nice Guy Pose while running*_

_Ooooo!_

_*Then Sakura, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler started to run*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_OH! It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts!_

_*Then Sakura steps on Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch and jumps to a cliff and then curvy strings of many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that can make you laugh and cry at the same thing as you proceed to the story! Oh! We know that you're looking for us, because we're waiting for you to look at us now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! *Then Beauty as she switched to Kakashi, then Softon, to Yamato, to Gasser, to Shikamaru, to Suzu, to Rock Lee, to Tsunade, to Torpedo Girl, to Hinata, To Hatenko, to Neji, to Tenten, to Shizune, to Ino, to Captain Battleship, to Choji, to Loincloth Leo, to Kiba, to J, to Shino, to Baldy Bald the 4th, and to Sai. And then Bobobo in Blue falling down while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_It's the Konoha Bobobo Shorts that you've waiting for, we got lots of stuff to do when you starts to show us first when we have to starttttttt!_

_*and then Naruto in Red starts to falling while many shorts of the Konoha Bobobo Cast starts showing*_

_When we have to startttttt!_

_*Then Female Singer 1 starts vocalizing while Bobobo and Naruto emerges from the river while the one is upside down and the other is downside up and then the Two Main Characters starts to land to the water and then locks arms with each other respectively and then they disappears and the Title: "Konoha Bobobo Shorts!" starts to appear and then the song ends*_

* * *

**Don Patch's Teachings at Ninja Academy!  
By SuperLuxray**

*At the Hidden Leaf Village, Many people are just doing their usual stuff, and also children are just playing all except our usual gang, the Bobobo Gang. They were just doing their usual stuff but one letter came and Don Patch picked it up. Then he read it and became excited and went to Beauty.*

Don Patch: I'm going to be a teacher at the Ninja Academy!

Beauty: Great! *then starts to get scared* Wait! Don Patch?! Teacher?! Oh no we're doomed!

Bobobo: We also knew this would happen, after Sakura was pregnant and it was Don Patch being a teacher! He doesn't know how to learn his mathematical skills!

Don Patch: I don't care if I learn Math or not! I'm going to be the best teacher that the students have ever saw in their life! Now I'm going to Sakura's House for some advice! Bye! *then turns into a sumo wrestler and starts rolling to Sakura's House!*

*Then at Sakura's House, Naruto is just playing with the kids, while Sakura is cooking lunch.*

Sakura: Looks like Hikari and Sora inherited Naruto's desire for Ramen. *Then she heard the door knocked and she opened it. It was Don Patch as a sumo wrestler.*

Don Patch: I'm going to be a teacher at the Ninja Academy!

Sakura: do you think I care?

Don Patch: But I told you anyway, so how I do need to keep my cool throughout the day.

Sakura: Just be yourself, that's all you need to know.

Don Patch: Alright! Thank you! Bye! *rolls to the Ninja Academy while crushing many carts and stores*

*Then at the Ninja Academy, The Students are just playing in classes because they were happy that the teacher they had is gone for good. Their fun was interrupted until a door was broken. It was Don Patch in his Leather Jacket, and with his Don Patch Sword*

Don Patch: Listen up Kids! My name is Don Patch Sensei! I am a full-fledged ninja of the Leaf Village and the Hokage! So shut up and sit down! I'm about to tell ya the rules! Rule Numba 1: Don be so stupid about it! Rule Numba 2: I'll wrack you with my Don Patch if you have some questions, or comments, or complaints, like-

Boy Student #1: That's a leek. *Then the Boy gets wrack in the face*

Don Patch: Rule Numba 3: Raise your hand or GTHO!

Girl Student #1: What's GTHO? *Then the Girl gets wrack in the face*

Don Patch: Means Get the Heck Out! Rule Numba 4: You can get your free time but! You have to do my work first, so don't get any funny ideas. Now since that introduction went out of the way. I'm going to give you a small lecture. Then the Learning Lecture of the First Ninja War will begin soon after. *The takes off his leather jacket and starts putting many textbooks on his desk. Then he faced the students* This year, I'm going to teach you new tricks so that your test won't be like OH SHOOT! *scares the students*Then your test will be like oh shoot. Now the Big Lecture begins now! Now get your textbook and turn to pg. 165. You may begin now! And also you may do whatever you want when you get your textbook. Now go! BUT DON'T TOUCH YA-YA! *Then shows the kids the doll that was sitting in a chair* If one of you ever touch Ya-Ya, I will make sure that you will feel our Wrath….and I meant me and Ya-Ya's Wrath.

*Then the students' starts charging at the desk as two kids started fighting to get the cleanest textbooks. Then Don Patch threw the weapons on the floor which makes the students feeling quite confused.*

Don Patch: And Rule Numba 5: If you ever…and I mean EVER try to fight in my classroom, I will put the weapons for you to fight to the death and it will be so bloody that you might wanna tinkle yourselves. So if you don't wanna fight in my classroom, get your textbooks and SIT DOWN AND TURN TO PG. 165!

*Then the students stopped fighting and started hurriedly get their textbooks and sit down. Then Don Patch relaxes himself and starts thinking*

Don Patch:*starts thinking* This is going to be my best day yet. *Then starts getting up and starts getting serious* Alright, the First Ninja War was started before all of you was born. It was started when the Kage of the Hidden Sand Village starts invading the Leaf Village. Why would he do that? *Then a student raises her hand* THE GIRL WITH WEIRD EYESIGHT!

Girl Student #2: Maybe it's because the Kage was unoriginal or maybe he was being controlled by someone.

Don Patch: You may be right, someone might have controlled the Kage, but why?*then another student raises his hand*

Boy Student #2: Maybe because God made him to do it! *then gets hit in the face by Don Patch with his Don Patch Sword*

Don Patch: Who really made this guy go to this class? Alright, now here is your work for the day, after you'll done with your work, I'll going to collect it and then we're going to discuss the work that you just put, if you get it wrong, I might shoot you in the head, maybe. *Then throws the Bullet Proof Vests and Helmets to the students as they put it on* Now, in case that I might accidently shoot you in the head, chest, or stomach. *Then the students starts gulping as they thought about Don Patch's Wrath and started doing their work for 15 minutes, while Don Patch relaxes himself*

*Then after 15 minutes, the students are done with their work. And Don Patch starts collecting them. After he's finished, he started to face the class again*

Don Patch: Now, who do you think that made the Kazekage declar- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!

*Then a kid with Red Chommage Hair froze as he turned to face Don Patch*

Red Chommage Boy: I was getting the bathroom pass.

Don Patch: WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU BETTER SIT DOWN OR YOU'LL FEEL MY COMPLETE WRATH!

Red Chommage Boy: But I-

Don Patch: SIT DOWN NOW!

*Then the boy solemnly sat down to his desk. But he got up again*

Don Patch: STAND UP ONE MORE TIME, AND I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET FOR EVER MESSING WITH DON PATCH!

*Then the boy sat down again, and then he got up again which makes Don Patch's anger triggered but he kept his cool and sat down. Then he looked at the Red Chommage Boy Student. Then his eyes darted to Ya-ya*

Don Patch: Ya-Ya, Simon says….beam his butt to ashes. *Then the doll activated and opens his mouth wide. Then he released an enormous beam that was heading for the boy. Then it hit him and he exploded which makes the kids screamed in terror*

Don Patch: Don't…mess…with…me. *Then turns back to normal* All right, now let's continue where we left off, why did the Kage declared war on the other four countries. *Then the same student raises his hand*

Boy Student #2: Because someone may have controlled him to declare war.

Don Patch: *Then wracks the boy in the face with the Don Patch Sword but harder than before* Seriously, can you ever be this dumb?! No, it was because someone who has the power of the Nine Tails can control the Kage to do it. We don't know who it is but we will find out when we read the whole entire book Of Don Patch's Sexy History of Wiggin! *Shows them a book of many pictures of his journeys, then throws the book away* Just kidding, we're going to read "Life of the Hidden Leaf Village* where you will learn that it will be Blood, Gore, Drama, Comedy, and also Romance! You might even learn things that you don't know of. *Then the kids started at him wide* Now let's read Chapter on- *then stops and looks at the boy who were asleep.* HEY BRAT! YOU BETTER TURN TO PAGE ONE BEFORE I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER?!

*But the boy is still sleeping, which triggered more of Don Patch's anger but he still kept his cool and sit down, then his eyes darted to Ya-Ya*

Don Patch: Ya-Ya, Simon says…abuse him. *Then Ya-ya activated and started charging at the boy who was sleeping as he done things who-knows-what. Then he went back into his chair and he deactivated himself. Then the students saw the boy who were scarred for life* I guess we now on the same page. *Then the boy slowly shook his head yes* Good, now turn to pg. 1 and don't you go to sleep…now Chapter 1, "Two Rivals of Powerful Clans*. *Then after class is over, the door opened and many kids with deep thoughts and no pupils got out of the class room. Then at the cafeteria, the kids are plotting their plan to fire Don Patch*

Purple Haired Boy: That sun has got to go! He's abusing many of our friends. He also made those rules that don't make any sense.

Pink haired Girl: And that doll, it's cursed!

Black Haired Boy: And what's wrong, two of our best friends have been abused, and wracked in the head.

Multi Colored Boy: It's been decided what we're gonna do. We gotta lose that sun's morals and confidence to break his secrets. We know that he is a spy for the Hidden Sand Village.

*Then the kids gasped as they saw Don Patch behind the Multi-Colored Boy but the boy didn't noticed as he continued.*

Multi-Colored Boy: We're gonna take his doll, destroy his textbooks, and then humiliate him in front of the academy to make him snap and he will break his secrets…

Don Patch: Oh really, then you got the wrong idea about me. I'm not a spy. I'm a ninja that's all. *Then the boy turned around and saw Don Patch ready to wrack him with his Don Patch Sword* And also, you think that you can take my doll, destroy my textbooks, and humiliate me in front of the academy, then you are sadly mistaken. *Then turns into a bomb* Thank you for talking to Don Patch, now here's the beep. BEEEPPPPPPPPPPP! *Then he exploded in front of the group and then he turned back to normal as he saw the kids burned to ashes* They didn't even try to dodge? NEXT TIME DODGE! *Then went to the Teacher's Lounge as he saw other teachers enjoying their own lunches, as he got just a sandwich and an orange soda, he sat down and started eating his sandwich. Then Iruka started to sit down next to Don Patch*

Iruka: So you're one of Naruto's Friends. Don Patch, is it?

Don Patch: Yep! That's my name, don't abuse it.

Iruka: So how's Naruto?

Don Patch: Yeah, he's doing well, he has twins now with Sakura Haruno and he's been pretty good in missions lately.

Iruka: Naruto and Sakura have kids! When did that happened?

Don Patch: Nine Months ago, well if you excuse me, I better get to my next class, I'm going to tell them the same rules that I did to my first class. *Then get his lunch up and started to go back to his classroom. When he entered his classroom, he saw the kids that are his next class. As he put on his gangsta clothes, and started facing the students* Hello, my name is Don Patch Sensei, and I am here to teach you about wonderful history of Ninja History. Now it's time that I got to tell you the rules. But on your right, you saw two boys who I took in, mysteriously one was injured and the other was scarred for life. Now I'm going to tell you a song about my rules and small lecture.

_*Then starts singing*_

_(Don Patch)  
All of you brats better shut up and listen!  
I'm gonna tell ya the rules in the class for the whole year!  
All of you are going to graduate soon  
If you better get your act up, before I'll punch you in the face!  
When you're in a future when you start remembering, just remember  
D-O-N  
P-A-T-C-H, FOOL!  
Now we got the introductions off the way, we better start the rules!_

_(Don Patch)  
Rule Numba 1: Don't be stupid about it!  
Rule Numba 2: If you better stop asking stupid questions or anything like that,  
I'll wrack you with my SUPA DON PATCH SWORD!  
Rule Numba 3:Raise your hand or GTHO!  
Rule Numba 4: You can play all you want BUT! You have to do my work first, so don't get funny ideas!  
Rule Numba 5: If you ever fight in my classroom, I will make you fight to the death, it will be so bloody that you might tinkle yourselves!  
Rule Numba 6: DON'T TOUCH YA-YA! If you ever touch him, I will make you pay for this. So you better shut up about it, BEFORE I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE!  
And Rule Numba 7: If you done with my work, I'm gonna collect it and then I'm going over it, if you get it wrong, I might shoot you in the face. A Good thing that I got these Bullet Proof Vests and Helmets!_

_(Don Patch)  
I'm going to teach you some ninja moves  
Your test will not be like OH SHOOT!  
It will be like oh shoot!  
So everyone better get ready! Because IT'S….TIME…..FOR….YOUR….CLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS WORKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

_(Then he stopped singing and the music stops playing)_

*Then at the look of the students' faces, they are pretty shocked by the fact that Don Patch explained the rules for them. As they're about to witness their most unusual class yet*

Don Patch: *Then Don Patch gets off of his clothes and started facing the class again with the paperwork on his hand and the Bullet Proof Vests and Helmets the other.* Now get in line in a proper way and get your classwork, and your bullet proof vest and helmet or I'll turn you into the stuff… *Then the class slowly started to get in line and walks to Don Patch where he is still holding the paperwork with one hand and the bullet proof vests and helmets on the other. Then the students got their classwork and gear as they went back to their desks and started working on it. Then Don Patch sat down and watched the students doing their work and starts thinking* Maybe this will be an okay class, for now at least. *Then drinks his coffee. Then after 15 minutes, the class are done as they gave Don Patch the classwork as he started to look at each student's paper. Then he looked at a Student* What is my favorite color?

Boy Student #3: Light Blue? *Then he was shot in the face by Don Patch but he was protected by his Bullet Proof Head Gear*

Don Patch: It's orange, remember that? *Then continued to look at Each Student's paper.* Most of you know everything about me, but some of you may have don't know about me. *Then shot 6 students in their faces* Now if you don't want to end up with them, you're on the right track. But they're be fine. Now turn to Chapter 1, pg. 1. We're about to experience your ancestors' struggles in the Leaf Village. *After a hour and 45 minutes of reading, Don Patch watched the time and it's 2:00* Whoa! We've been here for a long time now! Well, time to discuss the chapter that we read! And it is a long one! Alright, who had created the Hidden Leaf Villa- *Then saw the boy who was in La-La Land, staring at him intensely.* Um, why are you looking at me?

Boy Student #5: *Then he throws a can at Don Patch's face. Then he triggered his rage and started flying at the kid with rage as he started a fight with him. Then Iruka came and stopped the two. Then he grabbed the kid and disappeared along with the boy*

Don Patch: Alright, who do you think that they created the Hidden Leaf Village? *Then the same student raises his hand*

Boy Student #2: IT'S GOD! *Then gets shot in the face by Don Patch*

Don Patch: Okay, the next one that says god is going to get shot in the face! *then a different student raises his hand*

Boy Student #4: It's Harishima Senji and Madara Uchiha.

Don Patch: Good, now why do you think that Madara Uchiha looks like a girl? *Then a different student raises his hand*

Boy Student #6: Cause he's stupid! *Then gets shot in the face by Don Patch*

Don Patch: Okay! Remember Rule Numba 2 next time!

*Then the students understood that statement, now Don Patch started pulling out a paper*

Don Patch: Now, we're going to play a game. It's called Don Patch's Dangerous, Yet Fun, Musical Chairs! Now take out your chairs and line them into a circle of chairs! *Then gets out a boombox and everyone is sitting down in a circle* Okay! Get ready TO WALK! *Then turns on the boombox as the students started walking around the circle of chairs for a few seconds. Then Don Patch stops the boom box as the students started sitting down except 1* I'm sorry, you didn't move fast enough. Bye! *Then shot him in the face but instead he was protected by his gear* Now, if someone or more didn't move fast enough, they get shot in the face. Alright, let's do another one. *Then about to start the music until the Crazy Cop from Smosh opened the door*

Crazy Cop: STOP RIGHT THE- *Then gets shot multiple times by Don Patch*

Don Patch: Wow, when did he come from? *Then the bell ring started ringing* Well, it's time for you guys to go home. Hope you have a fun time with me. Bye! *Then the kids hurriedly started to leave quickly while throwing down their gear as Don Patch started collecting his stuff and started to leave the academy. But the same student started running to Don Patch*

Boy Student #2: GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD! GOD CREATED EVERYTHING! *Then was shot in the face by Don Patch as he looked at him with no expression. And started going back to the Luxury Hotel, and when he went inside, he saw his friends sitting at the couch, looking at him*

Bobobo: So, how was your day?

Don Patch: It was a typical first day, finally conquered the kids' horseplaying, and also felt like shooting someone.

Beauty: Are you sure that you're didn't destroy the Academy.

Don Patch: Nope! But I did shot a couple of kids, bombed the cafeteria, started shooting the same kid who was instantly a fan of God. Something like that…well, I'm gonna go relax myself. Bye! *Then turns into a bomb* Thank you for ta-

Bobobo and Beauty: Oh shoot….

Jelly Jiggler: *Then Jelly grabs the bomb and throws it out of the window* Alright, now that's over! How about we start doing Simon Says! Now Simon says….KILL OSAMA! *Then Ya-Ya activated as its eyes are glowing red as the camera zooms in to his eyes. Then the screen turns black but words started to appear that says*

Bobobo: Remember kids, keep your friends close, and your assaulters closer.

The End, FOOL!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Bobobo: Such a wonderful day, with my wonderful friends and my wonderful nose hairs. Today is such a good day indeed!

Don Patch: It's a wonderful day, with my wonderful Ya-ya and with my wonderful Ino! Today is such a wonderful day indeed!

Jelly Jiggler: It's a wonderful day, with my wonderful Jelly and with my wonderful Lucky Hanky! Today is such an awesome day indeed!

Naruto: It's a wonderful day, with my wondering Sakura and with my wonderful twins! Today is such an amazing day indeed!

_(Naruto, Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, and Bobobo)  
It's a wonderful day, with our wonderful friends!  
Today is just A WONDERFUL DAY! _

*Then Tristen with Barney Voice from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged appears by the left side of the screen*

Tristen: My voice sent out *Then the place explodes* BOMBS! *Then everyone and the field blew up*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then at a highway, a car starts speeding and it turns out that it's Don Patch driving the car and then he jumped out a cliff and continued to drive. Then Don Patch crashed the Front Window and the car hit a rock as it explodes. Then Don Patch faces the camera*

Don Patch: Axe of Don Patch, it will make you get all the girls in the world! *Then many girls appears before Don Patch and started hugging him* Remember, it will grant you things that you don't ever do before.

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Don Patch: NAILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

*Then Nail from Dragon Ball Z Abridged appears*

Nail: Yes, Lord Don Patch!

Don Patch: I have an itch on my left cheek!

Nail: Do you want someone to scratch your butt cheek!

Don Patch: HECK YEAH! SO SHUT UP AND SEND SOMEONE BESIDES YOU! I always get to see your face around, I'm tired of that. NOW GO!

Nail: Yes Lord Don Patch!

Don Patch: Do I have to get…the Leash?!

Nail: No, Lord Don Patch!

Don Patch: THEN GO!

*Then Nail leaves while Don Patch relaxes*

Don Patch: It's good to be the king! Now, NAIL! BRING ME COOKIES!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Narrator: Want to know why Don Patch's body is operated, then let's see inside of his body.

*Then inside of his body, many Don Patches are working their butt off to operate Don Patch's body parts*

Mini Don Patch #1: This villain needs to be taken care of, so we better work harder to control the Main Don Patch if we want to defeat this enemy.

Mini Don Patch #2: I just found out that Bobobo is about to use Don Patch as a projectile, we better get outta here if we- *Then the inside of Don Patch's body started moving as the Mini Don Patches started to float as outside, Don Patch has landed in a tree which makes the floating stops as the inventions of Don Patch's Bones started breaking.*

Mini Don Patch #3: Oh no! The bones are breaking! We gotta fix them.

Mini Don Patch #4: Not on my watch! *Then the Mini Don Patch grabs his wrench and started charging at the breaking bone and started jumping to the bone but the barrel hits him as he's been unconscious!*

Mini Don Patch #1: Oh no! He's been hit! The barrels around us are falling and the bones too! Lady Catherine, what do we do?!

*Then Catherine from Catherine: The Video Game appears as she's sitting in her throne watching those mini Don Patches' are in their untimely deaths!*

Catherine: We must get those bones built back right now or else the bones might kill you. So you've better start building those bones back to where they came from now.

Mini Don Patches: Aye Aye, Lady Catherine!

*Then the mini Don Patches started building the bones back, then outside Don Patch is still battling someone alongside Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler.*

Bobobo: Don Patch! What are you doing?!

Don Patch: I have a sexy lady inside my body.

Bobobo: That's just disgusting Don Patch. *Then grabs Don Patch* You should be ashamed of yourself! *Then threw Don Patch to a tree as he has his bones broken again as he fainted. Then you can hear the Mini Don Patches screaming to their deaths*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then Tristan from Yu-Gi-Oh abridged appears*

Tristan: Hey kids!

Kids: Hi Barney!

Tristen: I'm here to tell you that in 6 months, Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is going to release another movie during their first anniversary of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. And also, they're releasing a full special of the First Anniversary of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Also they're also releasing a special party made by the Bobobo Gang and Team Seven in order to commentate the anniversary. Now thanks to their accomplishments and their enjoyment, they're also releasing 3 Brand New Video Games called Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Ninja Warriors, Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Dance Dance Revolution, and Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: The DS Version of Ninja Warriors! So I hope that you enjoy this wonderful cast of Konoha Boboboness on June. And also, my voice gives out BOMBS! *Then blew up the set with everyone in it*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Bobobo: It's time that we party on til the midnight ends! *Then Bobobo and many people started dancing at an penthouse and then Tristen came…again*

Tristen: My voice gives out Missiles! *Then many missiles started running down to the penthouse and destroyed the penthouse with everyone on it*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then Jelly and Don Patch started facing each other with weapons*

Jelly Jiggler: All right, Don Patch, let's see who the better dancer is. *Then dances in front of Don Patch*

Don Patch: THIS GAME SUCKS! *Then walks away*

Narrator: Like the previous story on Konoha Bobobo Shorts, Don Patch still retains his anger problems with Games like this.

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Don Patch: Producer! Stop acting like an idiot and start showing that song that Denbo made, if you don't, I'll get Ya-Ya to abuse yo butt!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

**And I like it….  
By: Denbo feat. Naruto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Naruto, Shippuden and also DeBarge's I Like It Song**

_*Then Denbo in a white dress appears. Then she starts to dance*_

_(Denbo)  
Oh! I've been thinking…  
'bout you for quite a while  
You're on my mind every day and night  
My every thought is you, the things that you do…  
Seems so satisfying to me, man….  
I must confess it, man…_

_Oh! And I like it!  
You just sent my chills up to my spine  
I just look at you now  
Oh! And I like it!  
Man, you're flirting  
my mind with the things you say to me_

_I like the way you have your green, long hair  
And I like those warrior clothes you wear  
It's just those big things that you do  
That shows how really much you fight_

_Like when I'm all alone with you  
You make my life more exciting  
You put that fire inside me  
I'm gonna make you proud of me…._

_Oh! And I like it! (I Like it! Like It!)  
You just send my chills up to my spine  
I just look at you now  
Oh! And I like it! (Like it! Like it!)  
Baby, you made me so happy  
That I can't be mad at you for long!  
Oh! And I Like it! (Like it…)_

_*Then Naruto appears*_

_(Naruto)  
Girl, you made me look so high,  
with your high heels and your pink hair  
When Villains try to take us,  
Our Love can survive even tough times  
Try to break my pride and spirit  
I will come back with new plans now  
If you wanna do it that way  
Then I will also do it my way  
You're maybe the best medic ninja  
But you heal my hear t too  
As long as we're together  
There's no one that can even stop us_

_(Denbo)  
Man!  
Let me run this by you just one more time  
You're on my mind every day and night!  
My every thought is you, the things that you do!  
Seems so satisfying to me, man!  
I must confess to you, my man…._

_Ooh! (Oh!)…and I like it  
Every single time that you made me so feel good!  
I just wanna faint to you….  
Ooh! (Yeah!) And I like it!  
Baby, you're blowing my  
Mind and I'm tired of this secret now!_

_I like the way you have your long, green hair  
And I like you want to be with me  
I want you to be with me forever!  
Please be with me!_

_I like it, I like it  
I really, really like it  
I'm for it, adore it  
So let me come enjoy this moment_

_Oh! (Oooh) I like it  
I really, really like it  
I'm for it, adore it  
So let me come enjoy this moment! (Naruto: She like it)_

_Oh! I like it! (Like it!)  
I really, (Naruto: Like it, baby) really like it! (Naruto: That's right)  
I'm for it, (For it!) adore it!  
So let me come enjoy this moment! (Adore it!)_

_Ooh! And I like it! (Like it more!)  
Baby, would please come with me  
So we can be together now!  
Ooh! (Baby!) And I like it! (Like it! Like It!)  
I'm trying to satisfy you, baby  
Cause I really want to be with you! (Be with you!)_

_Say baby,  
I like every big thing that you do!  
I really like your super long, green hair  
It's just the big things that you do!  
It shows how much you really fight!_

_Say baby, I really, really like your hair a lot!  
Everything I look at you right now  
I get chills up and down right by my spine  
And I like it! I like it! I really, really like it!  
Adore it! (Dore it!) Adore it! (adore it)  
Make me feel like I never see like this before!  
Like it! Like it! Like it! Like it! Like it!  
Like it, really like it! BABY! (Naruto: Uh-huh…)_

_Like it….  
Like it real good…_

_Ooh…and I like it  
Woooo  
Ooh…and I like it….  
I really love you….  
Please let me satisfy you…_

**Song Ends!**

* * *

***Then Beauty appears***

**Beauty: Now it's time for the ending long short of the day. I really hope that this will be good this time...**

***Then Beauty disappears***_  
_

* * *

**Naruto and Sakura's First Time with the Twins!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Naruto, and Shippuden  
A/N: And by the way, Naruto and Sakura are still 16 year olds!**

*At the Hidden Leaf Village, many people were just doing their usual stuff. Also children were just playing around too. Now back to our two lovers, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, back from their trip from the hospital after the delivery of their twins, Hikari, and Sora. They looked at the twins with happiness and went to Sakura's House. Then the set the twins down, and turned around and saw the Bobobo Gang and their teammates starting the party.*

Bobobo Gang and Team Seven: CHEERS TO SORA AND HIKARI, THE DELIVERY OF THE TWINS!

Naruto: Wow! I didn't know you guys have celebrated a party like this.

Bobobo: Of course, we'll all so glad that you guys are together and have a set of babies. So we thought about in order to repay you, how about that we throw a party to your return.

Beauty: Yeah! Also, we bought you more presents for the baby. *Then she showed the couple 10 presents with baby-themed wrappings*

Don Patch: 5 for the Boy, and 5 for the girl. Another win-win by us, your favorite Wiggin Trio!

Sakura: Wow, I don't know what to say.

Bobobo: Since we got that out of the way, IT'S TIME THAT WE BOOGIE DOWN LIKE IT'S THE 80S!

*Then after a few hours, our heroes just partied all day. Beauty and Sakura were just holding the twins while the others just danced like it was nothing. Then the party was over due to Don Patch's Anger Management with the Games and the Bobobo Gang and the 3 Members of Team Seven went home, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone with the kids*

Naruto: Wow…I guess since we're alone with our favorite kids. I guess we should take care of him now…

Sakura: Yeah, who even knew that taking care of the baby would be hard? But A Good thing I learned how to take care of twins like them. So we should be fine.

Naruto: Hey! And besides, we still have all the supplies we need for our twins. We can have a great time together for you, me and the twins. Besides, I always wanted to see my kids 16 years in the future. Bet my son will be the same as me.

Sakura: Hmph…please, like he can ever be like you. *Then grabs Hikari*

Naruto: *Chuckles* Guess you're right about that. *Grabs Sora and then the two lovers started to get in the bed, gently putting down the kids as the parents of their children started laying down too* Good night, my Cherry Blossom…

Sakura: Good night, my Future Hokage. *Then the two started to go asleep until in the next morning, the twins started crying, making the two ninjas wake up.*

Naruto: Man! Who's crying at this time of day?

Sakura: *Then she turned and looked at their children that they were crying* They're hungry. Baby, can you get the formula that Beauty gave us.

Naruto: *then he got up from the bed and started getting the formula. Then he went back to the bedroom and gave the formula to Sakura as she made the formula and put the nipples of the bottles in Hikari and Sora's Mouth as they started drinking to soothe them.*

Naruto: Well, time to have some breakfast. *Then goes to the kitchen and grabs a cup of ramen noodles. Then he went back to the bed and started eating his ramen*

Sakura: Anyway, I have a day off so that means I have time to spend with you and the twins

Naruto: Well good, cause I called our friends to see if they come over to play with the twins. And also I need some advice. Sakura: Oh Naruto, you dog. *Then a car was being floated and then it crashed the window and on top of Naruto.*

Naruto: OH MY GOD!

*Then it was revealed that it's the Bobobo Gang.*

Sakura: STOP DESTROYING MY HOUSE!

Don Patch: We wanted to see the twins! We love them so much!

Naruto: *Then he got off of the car* Well, we need some advice of how to take care of a child.

Bobobo: Oh it's easy, do you remember the last episode?

Naruto: Oh yeah, I do!

Sakura: We're not doing that! Anyway, the twins just woke up and they're a little agitated. I got the formula but I can't find it.

Bobobo: If a little finding that you have help for us, then we're the right guy for the job. *Then our 3 Wiggin Specialists turned into Ghostbusters (except Jelly)*

Jelly: Why can't I join you guys?!

Bobobo: We need you to keep an eye on those twins with Beauty and Sakura. WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE AN ADVENTURE IN SAKURA'S HOUSE! Let's go guys! *Then the guys started running to find many formulas. Don Patch found 1 Formula while Naruto and Bobobo kept finding more of them. Meanwhile Beauty and Sakura watched the whole thing with regret.*

Beauty: I wonder how Jelly's doing. *Then he saw Jelly Jiggler crying hysterically with the twins as he's each of them with one hand*

Jelly Jiggler: WAHHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?!

Beauty: *With You-Know-Who* WELL, YOU CAN PLAY WITH THEM, DESPITE YOU'RE CRYING!

*Back at our Ghostbusters' Location, they're still finding the formulas but still no avail. But Don Patch may have fell to the floor with many stuff*

Bobobo and Naruto: DON PATCH! *Then they tried to revive their friend with CPR!* LIVE DON PATCH, LIVE!

*Meanwhile back at Beauty and Sakura's Location, they're still watching them with regret*

Sakura: How's Jelly Jiggler's doing with my children? *Then again she saw Jelly Jiggler crying hysterically with the twins as he's holding each of them with one hand*

Jelly Jiggler: WAHHHHH! WHAT AM I DOING?!

Sakura: *With You-Know-Who* TRY LEARNING BABY CLASSES SOMETIMES!

*Then back at our heroes' location, they found the formulas needed for the baby*

Bobobo: Here you go! Mission completed.

Don Patch: But we didn't found some ghosts.

Naruto: Ain't you know that.

Bobobo: Now we gotta go to our next meeting with the Hokage.

Sakura: Why?

Don Patch: Because we may have destroyed her office when she went to the meeting.

Bobobo: We have to fix it before she gets back from her other meeting with the Kage…again.

Sakura: You guys really have to settle your problems with therapy.

Don Patch: We can't do that. We are the Wiggin Specialists! And we will be like one!

Sakura: *Her hair started flaring* JUST GO!

*Then the Wiggin Trio hurriedly got out except Beauty*

Beauty: Well, I gotta go, enjoy your day with your family.

*Then at the Hidden Leaf Park, Sakura started pushing the strollers as the twins is on it, buckled up and looking sideways to see new stuff that they never seen before while Naruto is carrying the picnic basket and the food that needed for their picnic.*

Sakura: Naruto, this is the perfect spot for our picnic.

*Then Naruto put down the picnic and started organizing the food needed for the twins and Sakura while he got his own food…and it's his favorite food…ramen…*

Naruto: Alright, guys! Time to eat this delicious food that Sakura presented for us! *Then starts eating his ramen rapidly as the twins started looking at their father with no expression*

Sakura: Remember, twins when you're older, you're probably going to taste that ramen just like your father. Well guys, time for your food. *Then started getting out the can of carrots, grabs the spoons and started feeding her children but starts eating her food too*

Naruto: *As he stops eating his ramen* Sakura, what's the matter? Why are you sad?

Sakura: What if everyone thinks we're bad parents cause everybody still don't like you because of the Nine Tails, and what if they started targeting our twins. I don't want that.

Naruto: Sakura….don't worry, everything is going to be alright. As long as I got you and the kids, there's nothing that can stop us. And also, Hikari, Sora guess what? It's playing time with your papa! *Then he grabs the kids and started lifting them to the skies while Sakura watches them as she giggles, then she turns around and started looking at Don Patch who was looking at a tree strangely. Then Don Patch suddenly squats and started bowing down to this tree.*

Sakura: *Then she started thinking* What's he doing.

Don Patch: *Then he started talking* Oh, Magical Tree! With your leaves still brewing, I have a wish that can respond you. I wish that Ino will accept me for who I am! *Then he turned around and saw Lee bowing down to the tree too*

Lee: Oh Magical Tree! Please, give a sign that will make Sakura love me for who I am!

Don Patch: GET YOUR OWN TREE! *Then pushes Lee to the ground and then he gets up*

Lee: You're not stopping me! *Then jumps and heading for Don Patch*

Don Patch: I'll show you! DON PATCH SWORD! *Then started jumping and charging at Lee to as they started clashing comically*

Sakura: They both know that's not going to happen. *Then she turns around and saw her family falls asleep so peacefully* Wow, when did they went asleep? *Then she turns around and saw Don Patch and Lee started beating each other. * Well, we're done here. *Then she grabs her family and started teleporting to their house as she grabs them to the bed to let them asleep.* Yeah, it's going to be a good life. *Then she falls asleep, as they're about to wake up another day*

The End!

*Then the Ending "Wild Challenger starts playing*

A/N: Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Konoha Bobobo Shorts Special: Smosh 1!

Konoha Bobobo Shorts: Special #1: Smosh!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo, Naruto, and Shippuden. I also don't own Smosh, their videos and props.

*In the Hidden Leaf Village, many people are just doing their stuff, until a certain vortex appears and popped out the two funniest duo in the World-Wide Video Site, Youtube as they fell to the ground. Then they got up and wiped the dirt off their clothes. Now they looked around* Then the smoke disappears and it is revealed that it is the Smosh Duo as Anthony and Ian is being surrounded by Strange Looking Persons with Kunais as weapons. Then a certain hokage appears by the Name of Tsunade, *

Anthony: Alright! What are we here for!

Ian: I think we're in a movie of some kind of cartoony.

Anthony: Come on, Ian! They're not real! They're just our imaginat- *then gets punched in the face by Tsunade as he fell to the ground as he uses his hand to comfort the pain* I guess they are real after all.

Tsunade: Alright! Explain yourself right here and now!

Ian: Don't hurt us, beautiful but powerful leader! I'm sorry I ever turned your paperwork into a photocopy of me!

Tsunade: WHY YOU? *As she's about to struck Ian, a nose hair stopped her from beating up the Smosh Duo.*

?: That's enough, Lady Hokage!

Tsunade: Huh? Bobobo! What is it now?!

Bobobo: They're the ones that I sent from a different universe. They're gonna help me make the first special Konoha Bobobo Shorts series.

Tsunade: But they're not welcome here!

Bobobo: Don't worry, Lady Tsunade, I'll take real care of them. *Then he grabs Anthony and Ian, then he turns into a rocket as he flies to the Luxury hotel where they crashed the roof and then fell to the floor. After they got up, they were met by the Bobobo Gang*

Beauty: So you're the Smosh Duo that I recently heard about.

Anthony: Sweet! Name's Anthony, we got this letter by the Author by the Name of SuperLuxray.

Gasser: Yep, that's him. So you two are the ones that can have fun.

Ian: Alright, so Bobobo is it? What do you want us to do?

Bobobo: I got my own Long Short to get take care of but first, NEW INTRO!

* * *

_*Then a Smooth Funky Music starts as it shows the Smosh's Title and Konoha Bobobo Shorts' Title, then it shows the cast of Konoha Bobobo and the Cast of Smosh.*_

_Bobobo! *Then it shows Bobobo as he ran to a window as he jumped and breaks it as many shorts started swirling through him. *_

_Naruto! *Then it shows Naruto as he produced many Shadow Clones to create a clone lasso as he bashes many enemies and then uses Rasengan at an enemy.*  
_

_Anthony! *Then shows Anthony as he's shooting enemies with his Chain Gun and jumped through a cliff as he fell and broke his legs, but he smiles and put a thumbs up*_

_Ian! *Then he uses his machine gun to shoot many enemies then he jumped through a building and started landing in a truck as he starts driving while shooting many people*_

_NOW IT'S THE SMOSH'S KONOHA BOBOBO SHORTS!_

_*Then the song ends*_

* * *

**What if Subjects Were Real  
By SuperLuxray  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, Bobobo, Smosh, their videos and props.**

*Then at the Luxury Hotel, Anthony is doing his homework about Slope on the Lines until The Wiggin Trio, Naruto, and Ian came in.*

Naruto: Hey whatcha doing?

Anthony: Just doing homework, I gotta finish this graph before I completely lose it again.

Ian: Well, at least you're doing it.

Bobobo: Yeah, it's not like Math appears so mysterious and help you with your math homework.

Anthony: *scoffs* What would happen if subjects were real.

*Then a black screen appears and the Title "English" with the books at the end of letter "H"*

*Then at the classroom, many people were sitting down, listening to their teacher (Don Patch) talk about Poetry. Then A Student (Anthony) started thinking*

Anthony (As a student): Not poetry again, hmm, maybe Teacher will be proud of me when I write something to him. *Then he started writing with his eyes bulging out with his mouth looking goofy. Then he turned into a paper airplane as he made it flew to Don Patch's head. As Don Patch felt it as he grabbed the paper airplane and it turns out it's a note as he started reading it, he started to get mad and turned around to the students with an angry look on his face*

Don Patch: WHO THE (BLEEP) TOLD ME THAT MY HEAD LOOKS LIKE A (BLEEP)ING SUN!

*Then the black screen appears as the Title "Math" with the numbers at the end of the Letter "H"*

*Then at a classroom, The Teacher (Jelly Jiggler) started writing the Linear Equations while the students (Anthony, Bobobo, Don Patch, Naruto, and Ian with some other students) started passing notes to one another, but this caught Jelly Jiggler's attention*

Jelly Jiggler: Hmm, passing notes I see, the oldest trick in the book. *Then he started snatching Naruto's note as he started to read it and then he walks to a beautiful girl (Sakura) and gives it to her. As she read it, she started to become mad and started stepping on Naruto's feet, as he reacted with a loud scream with eyes bulging.*

*Then a black screen appears as the Title "Physical Education" with the basketballs and a ball at the Beginning of "P" and the End of "N"*

*Then at the gym, the students (Naruto, Jelly Jiggler, Ian, and Anthony) are playing basketball as Naruto pushed Anthony out of the way*

Anthony: HEY, YOU PUSHED ME!

Naruto: No I didn't! My hand slipped, that's all.

Anthony: THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA KICK YOU A-

*Then the Gym Teacher (Bobobo) started coming over to see the commotion*

Bobobo: What's going on here?!

Anthony: That (bleep)face pushed me!

Bobobo: Naruto, that's a foul, besides you could hurt him or anybody.

Jelly Jiggler: Naruto, catch! *Then he threw the basketball as Naruto and Anthony dodges and landed on Bobobo's poke balls*

Bobobo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Then a black screen appears as the Title "IBA" with the computer at the end of the Letter "A"*

*Then at a Computer classroom, the Teacher (Tsunade) started talking*

Tsunade: Alright, now turn on your computer so we can begin our lesson.

*The a student (Don Patch) started turning on the computer but the computer didn't do nothing, as he pressed the button on again but it didn't work this time. This made Don Patch mad*

Don Patch: THIS COMPUTER SUCKS! *As he ripped the cords and started picking up the computer, then threw it to Naruto as he fell to the ground, knocked out as the other students started fighting him but Don Patch defeated them all and then security came and started to restrain Don Patch as he's about turn into something horrible a black screen suddenly interrupts the short*

*Then a black screen appears as the Title "Biology" appears with the dissected frog at the end of the letter "Y"*

*Then at a Biology Room, the students (Anthony, Ian, Naruto, Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch are combining many chemicals to each casket*

Don Patch: I love science, because you can combine anything you want, especially this green stuff that is falling of the big silver hole. *Then he put his hands on the green stuff* Ahh, that's the stuff.

Bobobo: Donnie! That's not green stuff, it's Acid! It's burning your skin!

*Then Don Patch turned around as he saw his hand sizzling into a skeleton.*

Don Patch: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! *With his eyes bulging*

Bobobo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! *with his eyes a black eye liner and no pupils*

Jelly Jiggler: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! *With his eyes bulging*

Ian: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!

Anthony: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

*Then our 6 students starts screaming their hearts out*

*Then the black screen appears again as the Title "Social Studies" appears with the Globe at the end of the Letter "S"*

*Then at classroom, the students (Anthony, Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Naruto) started watching this boring movie that called "500 Ways to know your History" as they either sleeping, about to shoot themselves, or even used drugs. Then the movie turns into an Action Movie as the students started cheering. But the Teacher (Ian) started watching this nonsense and saw that the dvd has been changed into a another dvd*

Ian: WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO CHANGE THE DVD! WHO WAS IT!

*Then a black screen appears as the Title "Art" appears with the paintbrush at the end of the letter "T"*

*Then at an unknown location, many paints started falling through Don Patch as he watched it with awe*

Don Patch: THIS IS AMAZING! *Then his skin melted as he is now in his own bones*

*Then the black screen appears as the Title "Music" with the guitar at the end of the letter "C"*

*Then at the Music Classroom, The Students (Anthony, Ian, Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, Naruto, and Don Patch) started to play their music horribly as their teacher (Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged) witnessed.*

Marik: What the! I didn't signed up for this (bleeping) hellhole! I'm outta here! *Then he ran to the window and jumped off the building as the students watched him fell.

Students: That was AMAZING! *As they highfived each other*

*Then back to the Wiggin Gang, and the Smosh Duo*

Ian: I guess it would kinda sucks.

Naruto: Yeah, you're right.

Don Patch: Yeah, it would be boring.

Bobobo: Well, I'm going to the movies with my blind date see ya!

Ian: Alright, I'm gotta go take my Spanish Class with my date.

Anthony: Taking a Spanish Class with your mom's friend isn't a date!

Ian: *is flustered about that* YES IT IS! *Then gets out of the Luxury Hotel in a Smosh way*

*Then at the classroom, Ian went inside the room and then a special someone greeted him in a super way as possible.*

Ian: DORA!

Dora: Si!

Ian: You're my teacher for the day! This is truly the best day ever!

*But in real life, he woke up from his dream and was a unknown neighborhood where he was greeted with thugs*

Ian: Who the heck are yo- *Then gets punched in the face as the black screen appears*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*At the training field, Bobobo is just chilling until Anthony came*

Anthony: Hey Bobobo. How many licks does it take to get the center of the Toosie Pop?

*Then Bobobo snatches the Toosie Pop, then he examining the Toosie Pop, then he gave it back to Anthony*

Bobobo, it takes three thousand two hundred seventy three licks to get to the center of the toosie pop, and if you lick that sugary coat for a reason then I'll be sure that you'll be fine in a couple of days.

*Then Anthony looked at Bobobo as if he's on drugs, then he understood him and started licking the toosie pop while going back to the Luxury Hotel*

*Then a couple of days later, Anthony went back to Bobobo*

Anthony: Hey Bobobo, how many sucks does it takes to get to the center of the toos-

Bobobo: GO SEARCH ON A COMPUTER!

* * *

*Then the Scene changes*

*Then at the backyard, Anthony, Ian, Naruto and the Two of the Wiggin Trio looked at a dead body*

Naruto: Sorry that your mother committed suicide.

Ian: At least you have Bobobo.

Don Patch: MY MOTHER IS BOBOBO!

*Then Bobobo in womans' clothing appears as the suspense music plays*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Anthony: GIVE ME BACK MY SPICE GIRL!

Don Patch: NO, I WON'T GIVE IT!

*Then Sakura, Beauty, and Ian came as they heard their yells*

Ian: Dude, what's going on?!

Don Patch: Anthony won't give me his Spice Girl to play so I had to force myself to get the Spice Girl!

*Then the woman in the Spice Girl's Clothing started talking*

Woman in Spice Girl's Clothing: Then maybe you two should share.

Anthony: The Spice Girl's right. Maybe it's time that we share with her.

Don Patch: Yeah, I guess you're right, maybe we should start sharing.

Woman in Spice Girl Clothing: Then how about we should share me in your bedroom.

Anthony and Don Patch: YAY!

*Then the Three went to Anthony's Bedroom with Ian as Sakura and Beauty watched them with regret.*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Anthony: HELP! THERE'S POOP IN THE BATHROOM!

*Then the Wiggin Trio came to the door*

Bobobo: Anthony! YOU NEED HELP!

Anthony: Bobobo! Grab the axes at the Emergency Glass Thingy!

*Then the Bobobo saw the Emergency Glass Box with the Axes, as he broke them with Jelly Jiggler leaving him with a bleeding face by glass pieces, then they started breaking the door down with the axes with great strength.*

Anthony: HURRY! IT'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!

*Then with half of their strength, The Wiggin Trio started using all of their strength to break down the door, then it turns out that they saved three furry kittens from the locked closet*

Bobobo: Good. We've saved them from certain death.

Don Patch: And it took all of our strength to break down the door that Anthony has surely instructed us to do.

Jelly Jiggler: And it took my bleeding face to break down this grass box in order to get the axe.

Wiggin Trio: We love kittens from certain death.

Anthony: OH YOU MOTHERFU- *then the bathroom explodes with poop*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*At the Living Room, Don Patch found a game called Super Head Exploder 5. Then at a flashback he saw Ian and Anthony playing Super Head Exploder 5 as they're having fun. He thought about and started sitting down, grabbed the Headphones and controller, and started turning on the console. Then the start menu appears*

Announcer: SUPER HEAD EXPLODER 5! PRESS START TO BEGIN YOUR KILL!

*Then Don Patch started pressing the start button as the game starts showing many people with big heads. Then Don Patch started pressing the "A" button as the gun started shooting the guy's head that considers a point.*

Announcer: CONGRATULATIONS! BUT YOU'LL STILL A NOOB! IF YOU WANT TO MOVE THE RANK UP TO NOOB TO A BEST KILLING HEAD EXPLODER, YOU HAVE TO PLAY THE GAME FOREVER!

*Then 5 hours later, Anthony and Ian returned home from their tour of the village as they saw Don Patch playing their favorite game, Super Head Exploder 5.*

Anthony: DON PATCH! DID YOU PLAY SUPER HEAD EXPLODER THE WHOLE TIME?!

Ian: YEAH! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!

Don Patch: *Then Don Patch started to look at the Duo, and started having a Hallucination about the two guys with the big heads as he started to grab his machine gun and started to laughs softly*

Anthony: Um, Don Patch…what are you going to do with that?

Don Patch: *Then he starts to laugh manically* DIE! *Then he shoots Ian and Anthony in the face*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then Jelly woke up as looked around, and actually saw Ian sleeping besides him*

Jelly Jiggler: WHAT THE! *Then he pushes Ian out of the bed* WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!

Ian: Sorry, man. My room was a little tight so I have to move in to your room.

Jelly Jiggler: There is no way that I'm not letting you move in to my room. This is my domain! And I'm not gonna share it to you!

Ian: Fine man, I'll just go to the other room! *THEN Ian leaves as he went to another room. Then a yell was heard*

Don Patch: MOLESTER!

Ian: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Then Ian gets shot but does not appears*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

**CUTE FURRY KITTENS  
By: SuperLuxray  
Also performed by: Dengaku Man, and Ian  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Smosh and their videos and props and Ada Wong from Resident Evil.**

*Then at nice restaurant, many people are just dining with their date, but not without someone, comes Ada Wong as she sat down and started looking for something in the menu. Now the Host of this evening Dining Theater came from the stage, and start grabbing the Microphone.*

Host: Welcome, Welcome to our Finest Dining Restaurant, The "Chef Bouquet" where we gladly let you enjoy the wonderful music and also the concerts of our finest celebraties. *Now with this made Ada looks in interest* Now our first performance is called "Cute Furry Kittens" by One of Smosh, Ian and a character from a show called Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Dengaku Man. Now let's give them a round of applause. Enjoy…. *as the customers started clapping their hands to the approaching band*

*Then Dengaku Man in a white suit and amazing sunglasses and Ian with the same outfit he wore in the Music Video "FIRETRUCK". Then Ian starts playing on the piano and then the music of Cute Furry Kittens starts playing*

Ian: Yo, Smosh 2013, have your cat sprayed or neutered! Yeah, let's hit it. Right now. *Then Dengaku man starts dancing professionally*

_(Ian)  
Cute Little Kittens *Then shows the kittens snacking on the grass*  
Snacking on my grass  
I didn't know what they were doing there *Then Ian came and started looking at them  
So I took them into my house *Then he grabbed them all and go to the house*_

_That was a big mistake  
And I'll tell you why (3 Cats: WHY?!)  
Never let a cat eat so much grass  
Or they'll barf all over your place *Then the kittens barfs all over the place and then Ian*_

_(Ian and Dengaku Man)  
Cute little kittens  
Ear, eat, eat, all your grass *Shows kittens snacking on the grass*  
Cute little kittens  
Walk, walk, walk into your house *Then walks to Ian's house*  
Cute Little Kittens  
Make, Make, make, you clean it up *Then Ian and Dengakuman cleans it up*  
Those Little kittens  
Are out to get you!  
You better watch out *Then Ian gets on the couch and starts going to sleep*  
They'll kill you in your sleep! *Then the Kitten appears with the knife and Ian wakes up and tries to stop it*_

_(Then Dengaku Man did a flip, then did a two-step twirl, and then did it freestyle twirl)_

_(Dengaku Man)  
Cute, little kittens  
Snacking on my grass *shows the kittens snacking on the grass*  
When I came home and saw them pooping *Then Dengaku Man come home and saw them pooping*  
I was mad as Devil on May!_

_They made a big mistake  
And I'll tell you why (Kittens: Why?!)  
They started pooping on my lawn*Then kittens started to poop*  
As I'm started to get on their ass *Dengaku Man goes mad and about to hurt the kittens*_

_(Ian and Dengaku Man)  
Cute, little kittens  
Eat, eat, eat, all your grass *shows them eating the grass*  
Cute, little kittens  
Poop, poop, poop, on your lawn*shows them pooping on the grass*  
Cute little kittens  
Barf, barf, barf, all over your floor *shows them barfing all over the floor*  
Cute little kittens  
Make, make, make , you clean it up*Then Ian and Dengakuman cleans it up*  
Those little kittens  
Are out to get you!  
You better watch them *then shows Dengaku Man sleeping on his bed as the Kitten appears*  
They'll kill you in your sleep *Then the kitten grabs a knife as Dengaku Man wakes and tries to stop it*_

_*Then Dengakuman started falling to the floor as the music stops, then the Marching Band appears as they started playing as Dengaku Man started getting back up and started dancing again as Ian starts playing the piano fluently. Then shows all of the terrible things that the Kittens have done. Then the Trumpet bit starts playing, and then rests starts playing too, as Dengaku Man starts doing the moonwalk. Then the music got softer as Dengaku Man raises down then slowly Dengaku Man started to get up with the rest following, then Ian starts playing even harder as the Marching Band starts playing harder too as Ian made his Piano and himself move around in a circle as he feverishly starts playing it. Then Dengaku Man did a somersault and then Ian and him starts singing their heart out*_

_(Ian and Dengaku Man)  
Cute, furry kittens!  
Snacking on my grass-ss-s-sssss!  
We didn't know what they were doing there  
So we took them into my house!_

_That was a big mistake!  
And we'll tell you why-why-why!  
Never let a cat eat so much grass  
Or they'll barf all over your place!_

_Cute, furry kittens-s-s-s-s-s  
Snacking on my grass-ss-ssss!  
Then they started pooping on my grass!  
And I was madder than Satan on Hell!_

_They made a big mistake!  
And we'll tell ya whyyyyyyy!  
As they started pooping on my grass  
as we're about to get on their ass!_

_(Ian)  
Cute Little Kittens (Dengaku Man: Cute Little Kittens!)  
Eat, eat, eat, all your grass!  
Cute Little Kittens (Dengaku Man: Little Kittens!)  
Walk, walk, walk, into your house  
Cute Little Kittens (Dengaku Man: YEAHHH!)  
Barf, Barf, barf, on your floor  
Cute Little Kittens (Dengaku Man: HAVE THEM, NEUTERED!)  
Make, make, make, you clean it up _

_(Dengaku Man)  
Cute Little Kittens  
Eat, eat, eat, all your grass (Ian: Eat all your grass)  
Cute Little Kittens  
Poop, poop, poop on your grass (Ian: You better stop them!)  
Cute Little Kittens  
Barf, barf, barf, on your floor  
Cute Little Kittens!  
Make, make, make, you clean it up_

_(Ian and Dengaku Man)  
Those Little Kittens  
Around to get you  
If you don't watch out,  
they'll….kill….you…in….your…SLEEPPPP!  
*Then shows Ian and DM sleeping until the Kittens tries to kill as they woke up and tries to stop it*_

_Dengaku Man: HIT IT, IAN!_

_(Ian)  
I then took those kittens *Then one by one, Ian and Dengaku Man took them*  
Took them out of my house  
We put our foots straight up their ass  
And kicked them into the sky!_

_(Ian and Dengaku Man)  
Those little kittens flew  
Flew right into space  
That was the last we heard of them  
'Cause they burned up in the sun!*Then Dengaku Man and Ian stops as the music ends too*_

*Then the Audience applauds Dengaku Man and Ian as they bowed down to the them and went backstage. Then Ada was impressed as she left without saying a word*

Song Ends!

* * *

**THAT DAMN NEW NEIGHBOR  
By SuperLuxray  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo, Naruto, Shippuden, Smosh, their videos and stuff.***

*Then at Benny Jean's Front Yard, Benny Jean and his best friend, Cletus were sitting down on their chairs enjoying the scenery*

Cletus: It's beautiful day, ehh, Benny Jean.

Benny Jean: Sure is, Cletus and since that Neighbor is finally moved out of the neighborhood, I can finally spend some time with my pet flamingo.

Cletus: That reminds me, we have a new neighbor when that Neighbor moved. I think we should go meet him.

Benny Jean: You're right! It's time that we have a normal neighbor for once. *Then Benny Jean and Cletus started going to the New Neighbor's House as Benny Jean opened the door and it was the New Neighbor (Bobobo) with the same clothes as that Neighbor* Well, hello. Name's Benny Jean and I'm gonna be your new neighbor. Hope you'll be better than that Neighbor we have and he was awful. *Then suddenly that Shocked Music starts play a second as the New Neighbor got his Pet Flamingo as Benny Jean started to become surprised* Is that my DAMN PET FLAMINGO that you holding! *Then the suspense music plays for a second again as the New Neighbor holds the Fake Flamingo with the Flamethrower* NO DON'T BURN MY PET FLAMINGO, HE'S ALLERGIC TO FIRE! *suspense music plays again as New Neighbor has the chainsaw* THAT'S IT! RWAAHH! *Then forces himself to the New Neighbor* YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY DAMN YARD, MY DAMN FRIEND AND MY DAMN PET FLAMINGO, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED HERE. NOW WE'VE BE LEAVING NOW! RWAHHH! *Then forces himself off the door but was stopped as he saw a picture of that Neighbor and that New Neighbor with Cletus*

Cletus: Benny Jean, is that Neighbor and that New Neighbor...

*Then they thought about and then they became horrified and terrified*

Benny Jean: You- You're that Neighbor's Brother? WAHHHHHH! *As Cletus and Benny Jean went to His house for safety but Benny Jean comes back and get his Pet Flamingo back from that New Neighbor* I can't believe, that Neighbor didn't tell me that he has a brother. I thought he would be different, but seems like I was wrong!

Cletus: That's right, Benny Jean, you better protect your house before that New Neighbor gets hard to get.

Benny Jean: You're right, Cletus. You're finally making sense for once. *Then Outside, Benny Jean built an electrical fence around his front yard and his pet Flamingo with its kiddy pool and sippy cup* That New Neighbor isn't going to get my Pet Flamingo right, HAHAHAHAHAHA! He's gonna get what he deserved. He and that Neighbor! *Then he gets the device that activates the Electric Fence and turns it on as it starts crackling rapidly* Now, I better protect my house with my new weapon, *then gets his Bazooka* My Bazooka, that New Neighbor don't know what hit him now. Hey Cletus, you're done putting those landmines into the ground.*

Cletus: Yessurie, Benny Jean. I'm connecting the lines of these landmines so they can explode at the same time!

Benny Jean: Hip Hip Hooray! That New Neighbor better not come to my grass and get my pet Flamingo. Get your machine gun, Cletus. We're gonna patrol my front yard so when that Damn New Neighbor show up. He won't know what hit him now. *Then Cletus and Benny Jean went inside while The New Neighbor shows up when the suspense music plays, watching them from a distance*

*Benny Jean and Cletus are sitting down watching the front yard left and right with their Bazooka and Machine Gun*

Cletus: Seems like he's ain't coming, Benny Jean.

Benny Jean: I knew he couldn't resist our persistence in killing him. He must have run off, scared now!

*Then for a moment, Cletus got scared*

Cletus: Um, Benny Jean, I don't see your flamingo.

Benny Jean: WHAT?! *As he come to the window, he saw his flamingo missing as he looked the yard left and right.* WHO WOULD EVER TAKE MY PET FLAMINGO?!

Cletus: ASK HIM THAT! *As he pointed to the window where they saw that New Neighbor holding Benny Jean's Flamingo and his Own Bazooka*

Benny Jean: IT'S THAT DAMN NEW NEIGHBOR! HE GOT MY DAMN PET FLAMINGO! *Then suddenly the New Neighbor started aiming at the window that Benny Jean and Cletus were looking at him*

Cletus: OH SHOOT, HE'S GONNA- *Then The New Neighbor started shooting the Bazooka to the window at the Two Idiots*

Benny Jean: GET DOWN! *As he grabbed Cletus and jumped on the floor and fell as the front window explodes sending many glass to the floor. * THAT DAMN NEW NEIGHBOR AIN'T EMBARSSING ME THIS TIME! CLETUS, IT'S TIME FOR BATTLE!

Cletus: *Then Cletus stared shooting at the New Neighbor with his machine gun* TAKE THIS, NEIGHBA! Benny Jean, GET YOUR PET FLAMINGO FROM HIM, HURRY! *Then Benny Jean looked at the New Neighbor but he disappeared.*

Benny Jean: HE'S GONE!

Cletus: DON'T WORRY, I'LL FIND HIM. *Then looks around while shooting everywhere which breaks Benny Jean's Windows at his House*

Benny Jean: YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE BREAKING MY WINDOWS! *As he looked at his broken windows, he turned around and saw the New Neighbor behind Cletus* CLETUS, HE'S BEHIND YOU! WITH MY PET DAMN FLAMINGO!

Cletus: WHAT?! *Then suddenly he saw the New Neighbor and started shooting his torso but he didn't flinch as he started aiming his Bazooka at Cletus, as he took one step back from him.*

Benny Jean: NO! *Then he saw Cletus took a step back and stepped one of the landmines as the landmines started exploding at the same time, killed Cletus as Benny Jean watched in horror* CLETUS! NO! YOU DAMN NEW NEIGHBOR, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT FOR EVER KILLLING MY BEST FRIEND! *Then Starts aiming his Bazooka and shoots it at the New Neighbor unaware that he disappeared as he's also unaware that Benny Jean attacked the Landmines underground of Benny Jean's house which triggered and his house exploded in front of him.* MY HOUSE! *Then he found a note and opened it*

Cletus *In Narration*:

_Dear Benny Jean, if you are alive after the landmines exploded your house, I put the landmines underground of your house when you suddenly attacked it with your bazooka. I hope you forgive me for blowing up your house. I guess you won't see me for a while, Benny Jean. I'm sorry for everything, hope you forgive me, even in death._

_From your best friend in the whole wide world,  
Cletus_

Benny Jean: DAMN IT, CLETUS, EVEN IN DEATH, YOU'RE STILL AN IDIOT AND YOU'LL STILL WRITE POORLY! *Then turns to the New Neighbor* Alright, you bad apples! You may have killed my best friend, you may have got through the electrical fence, you may have made me destroy my own home thanks to my dead best friend, but no one, and I mean NO ONE, touch my DAMN PET FLAMINGO! *Then he forced himself to choke the Neighbor as he and the Neighbor went to the road and Benny Jean started getting the Flamingo but the New Neighbor holds it tight. But when that truck started driving to our two fighting neighbors, the Neighbor stops holding the flamingo as Benny Jean got his Flamingo back and jumped out of the way to see the New Neighbor gets hit by that truck as he did anyway and made the New Neighbor fell to the ground* YAHOO! I DID!

?: YOU DID IT, BENNY JEAN! *Then Benny Jean turned around and saw Cletus coming to him and stops. Then Benny Jean goes to him and started slapping him repeatedly as Cletus felt that his face hurt like stinging bees*

Benny Jean: THAT'S FOR BLOWING UP MY HOUSE FILLED WITH MANY LANDMINES AND THAT'S FOR FAKING TO BE DEAD, LEAVING ME WITH THAT DAMN NEW NEIGHBOR!

Cletus: So anyway, where are you going to live now.

Benny Jean: Since that Damn New Neighbor is dead and gone, we can move out now!

*Then after a few days, Benny Jean and Cletus moved to a new neighborhood as he and Cletus are sitting in their comfortable chairs

Benny Jean: Well, Cletus, this is the Life!

Cletus: Sure is, Benny Jean. Since that New Neighbor is dead and That Neighbor is gone too. You can finally have a life now.

Benny Jean: That's right, no more Neighbors! *Then Suddenly The Old Neighbor appears in front of him with his Flamingo* NO! NOT YOU! BUT HOW! *Then he saw the New Neighbor and his Family of Neighbors with him too!* NO! IT CAN'T BE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!

Cletus: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! He-

New Neighbor: GET THE (BLEEP) OF OF ME!

Cletus: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The End!

* * *

Announcer: And click the deleted scenes that's going to be picked up later of What if Subjects were real! And click the behind the scenes link of Cute Furry Kittens with Ada Wong as the Observer. Also click the deleted scenes and also The New Neighbor's Similarity to that Damn Neighbor Link. And If you don't watch it. I'll kill you and your friends. Just KIDDING! Or am I?! R&R the story!


	8. Konoha Bobobo Shorts Special: Smosh 2

Konoha Bobobo Shorts Special: Smosh Part 2  
By SuperLuxray  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo, Naruto, Shippuden, Smosh and their videos and stuff.

**HOW TO BECOME A COP (WITH DENGAKU MAN)  
By SuperLuxray  
Disclaimer: You Know Who!**

*Then Dengaku Man in a policeman costume appears with a park*

Dengaku Man: Hi Kids! Officer Dengaku Man here! There are two types of people in this world, GOOD FOR NOTHING CRIMINALS and officers of the law. So that's why I'm here to show the ways of being a cop.*Then shows a cop car.* Let's go! *then he got on it and drives to somewhere.*

Dengaku Man (Narrator): Step One: Parking Enforcements. *Then back as a character* Remember, one most important thing is to- *then sees a driver (Bobobo) parking on a handicap zone as Dengaku Man pulls out his gun* STAWP RIGHT THERE! YOU ARE ILLEGALLY PARKED HERE! THIS SPOT IS FOR HANDICAPS ONLY!

Bobobo: Sorry, my good man. I'll just park somewhere else.

Dengaku Man: NOT ON MY WATCH, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING CRIMINAL BASTARD! *Then shoots Bobobo on the kneecap*

Narrator: HANDICAP'D!

Dengaku Man (Narrator): Step Two: Problem Solving! *Then back as a character* If you're having trouble, shooting usually helps. *Then Shows Dengaku Man trying to get his soda pop but no avail.* No cash? *Then shoots the vending machine as a soda comes out*

Narrator: SODA POP'D!

Dengaku Man (Narrator): Hate the channel. *as it shows Dengaku Man in his pajamas looking bored as he's watching the channel as he shoots as the TV turns into another channel*

Narrator: SMART!

Dengaku Man (Narrator): Got a ticket? *Then a meter maid gives Dengaku Man a ticket as Dengaku Man started to get mad, threw the ticket down, and started shooting the ticket as it reduced into nothing.*

Narrator: F**KING METER MAIDS!

Dengaku Man (Narrator): Being flipped by a civilian? *Then a civilian gives him the cold shoulder as Dengaku Man shot him in the head*

Narrator: NICE HEAD SHOT!

Dengaku Man: And also having a girl problem?

*Then the midget the same height as Dengaku Man started giving him the cold shoulder*

Girl Midget: YOU ARE THE WORST BOYFRIEND THAT EVERY GIRL HAS TO OFFER! YOU JUST KILLED 52 PEOPLE IN ONE ROW! I ASKED YOU TO GET A GOOD JOB BUT INSTEAD YOU GOT A DANGEROUS JOB THAT INVOLVES SHOOTING PEOPLE! WHERE IS YOUR INNOCENCE OF THIS WHOLE WORLD?!

*Then Dengaku Man gets up and turns to his girlfriend looking bored*

Dengaku Man: Firetruck you…

Narrator: SHE HAS BEEN TOLD!

Dengaku Man (Narrator): Step 3: Speeding Violations! *Then back as a character* One of the perks of being a cop is to stop drunk drivers for *Then he goes to the female driver (Tsunade) and confronts her.* Ma'am, I think you wanna step out of the car.

Tsunade: *Drunk* Come on, Mr. Policeman, I just wanna have fun.

Dengaku Man: *Then leans to her and points* WRONG! SPEEDING ISN'T THE ANSWER! YOU WANNA GET CRUSHED BETWEEN TWO CARS AND SUFFOCATE YO BUTT AND DIED FROM A LACK OF AIR! OR YOU WANT TO BE CRUSHED UNDER TWO CARS AND TRYING TO SQUEEZE YOU TO DEATH AND BLOOD WILL BE ALL OVER YOUR CAR! OR YOU WANT TO DIE BY GOING TO SLEEP WHILE NOTICING THAT YOU'RE DRIVING AND THAT YOU AND YOUR CAR WILL GET OFF-TRACK AND FALL TO THE OCEAN AND TO YOUR DEATH! YOU DON'T WANT THAT, DO YOU?! SO GET YO BUTT OFF THAT CAR AND WE'RE SETTLE THINGS LIKE CIVILIZED PEOPLE!

Tsunade: *Then listening to this, Tsunade finally got out of the car and reached out her hands to get handcuffed as she sighs* I'm ready, Officer.

Dengaku Man: *Then smiles at the camera*

Narrator: CONGRATULATIONS, YOU TAUGHT HER A LESSON!

Dengaku Man (Narrator): Step 4: Stay Hydrated! *Then back as a character* When you get tired of walking or driving or even capturing (GOOD FOR NOTHING CRIMINALS!), you have to bring many water bottles so you can be as healthy as you can be. *Then gets his water bottle and drinks all of it with one big gulp.*

*Then Sergeant Angel jumped out of the box and aimed his gun at Dengaku Man*

Sergeant Anous: STAWP RIGHT THERE, LAW BREAKER! YOU ARE CURRENTLY DRINKING WATER FROM AN ILLEGAL LOCATION!

Dengaku Man: But I'm a police officer just like you. You taught me everything that I needed to become an officer.

Sergeant Anous: BULLS**T! *Then shoots Dengaku Man but he dodges with one big flip which dodges all bullets at once. Then Dengaku Man grabs his gun and shoots Sergeant Anous point blank.*

Sergeant Anous: ARGH! *Touches his battle wound* I…taught…you…well…Officer Dengaku Man…make sure….shoot…the….good fo' nothing….criminals… *then he died as Dengaku Man went up to him and touched his pulse….he didn't hear it.*

Dengaku Man: WHAT HAVE I DONE?! *Then goes back to drinking all of the water with one big gulp*

Narrator: HEALTHY!

Dengaku Man (Narrator): Step 5: Have fun! It's always fun to prank other departments.

*Then a Fireman (Don Patch) appears by breaking a door with a fire axe*

Don Patch: WE GOT A REPORT THAT SOMEONE HAS EXPLOSIVE diarrhea! WHO IS IT?!

Dengaku Man: Your wife.

Don Patch: *Then laughs like Paris Hilton Dawson* Good one, Dengaku Man! *laughs some more*

Dengaku Man: *then laughs like a rabbit* Thanks! So how is your wife?

Don Patch: You know she's dead, right?

Dengaku Man: Yeah! Mine too! I just shot her in the head in Step 2!

*Then the two highfive'd each other*

Narrator: SINGLE READY TO MINGLE!

Dengaku Man (Narrator): Step 6: Arresting Good fo' Nothing Criminals! If you have a radio that you can hear about robberies, crimes, drugs dealers, and all that other stu-

Female Police Officer: *Then started talking on the microphone which let Dengaku Man hears what she's saying* WE GOT A HOUSE ON 2 NOTCH ROAD, A NEIGHBOR SAYS THAT SOMEONE IS DOING DRUGS WITH OTHERS!

Dengaku Man: OH SHOOT! WE GOTTA HURRY THE FIRETRUCK UP AND GET THOSE GOOD FO' NOTHING CRIMINALS! *Then starts the car and started driving 5 miles from here.* ANZU, CAN YOU IDENTIFY WHO IS IT?!

Anzu: *Starts talking in the radio again* It's….it's….SNOOKI!

Dengaku Man: *then takes off his glasses in a cool way* I knew she would screw up sooner or later! ALRIGHT, I'M ON MY WAY! Well, kids, you're about to see that the world is a cruel place. Whether yo mom's a crack addict or dad's a drug dealer. You're probably gonna remember this from the rest of your life. *Then started driving again. Then an hour later, Dengaku Man made it to 2 Notch Roads, he grabs his gun and went with the other police officers.* What do we got here, my fellow police officers?

Male Police Officer: We got 10 drug addicts doing drugs inside Snooki's house!

Dengaku Man: That ungrateful dirtbag!

Anzu: But if we go inside the house, we'll probably be engulfed by crack!

Dengaku Man: Get your gas masks!

Anzu: But what about you?!

Dengaku Man: I can take on the smell of crack…. *then puts on his sunglasses then Dengaku Man and his group of policemen and policewomen started running to the door and started creeping to the door with their weapons as Dengaku Man positioned them to stop, then he crept to the window and saw many drug addicts smoking cigarettes and crack as he crept back to the door, as he uses his sign to follow as he breaks down the door as he put one knee down and one knee up and aimed his gun at the dealers* STAWP RIGHT THERE, SNOOKI!

*Then Snooki and the cast of Lylat Shore started to look at them.*

Dengaku Man: THIS IS A GOOD NEIGHBORHOOD AND IT WAS A GOOD NEIGHBORHOOD TIL YOU DIRTBAGS CAME!

Fox: Alright, Crew. *Then The Cast of Lylat Shore and Snooki grabs their guns* I'm not going to be arrested this time.

Dengaku Man: THEY'RE RESISTING ARREST! FIRE! *Then everyone started shooting at once, then after a hour, the police officers have finally arrested the drug dealers as Dengaku Man were given an medal of honor by the Chief*

Chief: Dengaku Man, you've served your country well.

Dengaku Man: *then smiles at the camera*

Narrator: SERVED THE COUNTRY WHILE SERVING THE LADIES!

Dengaku Man (Narrator): Step 7: Self Defense! *Then back as a character* It's very important to defend yourself from crazy people. Here's a couple of my favorite moves, The Dengaku Punch. *Then the uses his Dengaku Punch to punch the criminal's testicles* The Ball Crushing Sequence. *Then punches the Criminal's balls* 1! *Punches the Criminal's balls again* 2! *Then Punches the Criminal's balls* 3! *Then Punches the Criminal's balls for the last time* 4! The Milly Puller *Then Uses Milly from HeyItsMilly to use her mouth to bite the Criminal's foot and then he uses her bite to pull the Criminal's around and then threw him to the nearest pole to bash his balls*

Milly: Now the author is going to do my guest stories?!

Dengaku Man: If you're extra good! *Then back to work with the Criminal* And if those doesn't work out, I'll usually do my favorite move, the Bullet to the Head! *Then shoots the Criminal in the head, killing him.*

Narrator: NICE MOVES!

*Then while he's done with that, Pedobear is stalking him*

Narrator: AND SO I HEARD YOU'RE A POLICE OFFICER! NICE!

Dengaku Man: And Step 8: Law Enforcement! *Then back as a character* No matter what anyone says, Jay walking is a crime! *Then he saw Anthony jay walking in side streets and points a finger at him* JAY WALKING!

Anthony: Sorry sir, I just needed to cross here.

Dengaku Man: WELL YOU SHOULD'VE USED THE SIDEWALK YOU GOOD-FO-NOTHING CRIMINAL BASTARD!

Anthony: But there's not any cars coming.

Dengaku Man: *Dengaku Man slowly looked both ways and didn't see an active car* BULLS**T!*Then Dengaku Man started aiming his gun at Anthony and started shooting him repetitively as Anthony is responded with arms flinging goofily and dies. Then Dengaku Man started squatting down to the Deceased Anthony* We have laws for a reason. If I didn't stop you from Jay Walking, you've could've just been killed by a car just now, you good for nothing crim- *Then gets hit by the car, killing him*

Narrator: IRONY! Bitch.

The End!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Don Patch: *Don Patch watches Ian and Anthony playing Donut Massacre 64 as he stared at them with awe*

Ian: *Then Ian saws Don Patch and whispers to Anthony* Dude, Don Patch just won't staring at the video game.

Anthony: *whispers to Ian* Yeah, I think he's interested at it.

Don Patch: Can I play with your video game.

Ian: *giggles and says it with no expression* No…

Don Patch: *Then Don Patch slowly loses his expression, then grabs a knife and stabs Ian in the Neck point blank* Now can I play the game?

Anthony: Sure… *Then Lets Don Patch grab the controller and plays it while Anthony watches him with fear and disgust*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then the Food Battle News Reporter appears to Don Patch who were doing the Gangnam Style*

Food Battle News Reporter: DON PATCH, DON PATCH! *Then Don Patch looks at him* Food Battle 2013 is coming in 3 days, which food are you going to pick?

Don Patch: *Then says it in a excited and joyful way* I'M GOING TO LET THE VIEWERS PICK MY FOOD AND I'M GOING TO ASK MY INO ON A DATE!

Food Battle News Reporter: Wow! Can I come?!

Don Patch: Yeah!

Food Battle News Reporter: Really?

Don Patch: NO!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Barney: Hey kids, it's Barney! I'm going to sneak into Jelly Jiggler's room to bite his butt cheek off. YoHoHoHo! *Then Barney saw Jelly Jiggler coming in his room*

Jelly Jiggler: Night guys, I'm going to sleep and dream about how Snooki and I will be together forever.

Beauty: *from afar* But did she already have a boyfriend and a baby?

Jelly Jiggler: That "The Derpuation" doesn't know how to treat a lady if it bite him back in the butt!*Then he gets in the bed and went to sleep*

Barney: *Laughs softly* YaHoHoHo… *Then silently creeps to Jelly Jiggler's bed and bite his buttcheek off.*

Jelly Jiggler: YOW!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Narrator: Wanna know how the Director of Jersey Shore kept doing this.

Director: AGAIN! *Then the Situation punches Snooki and the face*

Directior: AGAIN! *Situation punches Snooki again*

Director: AGAIN! *Situation punches Snooki again, as Snooki's face begins more bloodily hurt*

Director: AGAIN! *Situation punches Snooki again*

Director: AGAIN! *Situation then uppercuts Snooki* Alright! Situation, this time, you have to be more happy and happily punch Snooki in her face. So AGAIN! *Then the Happy Situation punches Snooki in the face* Alright, I forgot, Reality TV Show don't want ya to be happy. Just look really mad. Now AGAIN! *Then the Furious Situation instead punches the Director in the face*

*Many hours later, Yami Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged appears as the director*

Yami Marik: Alright, since the director is in a coma right now. I'm going to be the New Director. Now again! *Then the Situation punches Snooki in the face* Alright, Snooki, I want you to cover your ears with some headphones and play some music for a bit and also close your eyes while The Situation and I begin to converse a bit. *Then she begins closing her eyes and starts listen to her music. Then for an hour, they started filming again* Now…let's do this differently this time!

Snooki: Get you stupid ugly face out of my bar!

*Then the Situation hugs Snooki*

Yami Marik: Good…good….now do what I told you to do.

*Then The Situation grabs a butcher knife, and stabs Snooki from behind repetitively as Snooki screams hysterically*

Yami Marik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE DIRECTING PEOPLE TO DO MURDER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Anthony: Hey, Ian. Did you sent me this model magazine?

Ian: No, you know I don't do models.

Anthony: Then who did?

*Then at Anthony's room, Don Patch is sending random photos of Ian and Anthony modeling*

Don Patch: Dear, American Top Model, if you are reading this email letter, I am sending this picture of two guys named Ian and Anthony which you'll like very soon. Please make sure to e-mail me back to see what you think. *Then he laughs evilly* PAYBACK TIME, BITCH!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then Bobobo watches a video of Ian is Bored, then Ian walked inside*

Ian: So I see you're watching Ian is Bored Episode 150.

Bobobo: Ian, why didn't you open my mail.

Ian: Oh…because there are too many mails for us to open so you've know, fans like us and send us stuff all the time.

Bobobo: Oh…then why did I see MY MAIL ABANDONED ON THE FLOOR?! *Then Ian sees Bobobo's mail shaped like a Ball*

Ian: Because we don't have enough time to open that mail.

Bobobo: Good, *Then gives Ian his mail*

Ian: How did you get that?

Bobobo: When I infiltrated your house, I TOOK MY MAIL WITHOUT MAKING ANY NOISE!

*Then Ian steps one step back as Bobobo started to get up*

Bobobo: So open the mail, Ian or I'll unsubscribe….

Ian: You wouldn't dare!

Bobobo: *Then about to press the unsubscribe button as Ian changes his mind*

Ian: Alright! Alright! I'll open it! *Then Ian slowly opens the mail, until he looked inside, as he reached out a hand and he slowly grabs it. And it's revealed that it's his brother….the Barber Shop Pole….* NO NO NO NO NO! *Then the barbershop pole attacks him and kills him as Bobobo laughs evilly*

Bobobo: PAYBACK TIME!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Ian, Anthony, Don Patch, and Naruto are eating some ramen.*

Ian: These ramen are just so good.

Anthony: Just like your mom says to me in bed.

Ian: *Then looks at Anthony* Dude….

Don Patch: Hey Naruto, these ramen that you suggested are so good.

Naruto: Just like your mom says to me in bed.

Don Patch: MY MOM'S DEAD!

Ian: Why?!

Don Patch: CUZ I KILLED MY MOM!

*Then Naruto, Ian and Anthony are so shocked to hear that*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then Sai and Anthony are just…painting…*

Anthony: Look at my drawing… *Then shows Sai a unoriginal drawing of Tsunade*

Sai: Just like your mom said last night.

Anthony: *Then laughs* That's funny man.

Sai: No seriously, I had sex with your mom, then I killed her and turned her into a doll forever.

*Then Anthony stayed 10 feet away from Sai*

Sai: If he's think that I'm kidding, then he's wrong about that. *Then as Sai generally uses his fake smile as the suspense music starts playing.*

Narrator: That's why Sai is generally so calm and insane at the same time.

* * *

**MILKY MILKSHAKE!  
Performed by Anthony, Naruto, Bobobo, Ian, Ian's Mom, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengaku Man  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Naruto, Shippuden, SMosh and their videos.**

*Then at an extreme background, The 8 Characters started jumping and dancing at the same time with their milkshakes as the music plays*

_(Ian)  
Milky Milkshake! (Naruto: Milky Milkshake)  
Milky Milkshake!  
Dancing with my Milkshake, baby, oh, yeah  
I'm dancing with my milkshake!_

_(Bobobo) *he's shaking with his milkshake*  
Milky milkshake! (Dengaku Man: Milky Milkshake)  
Milky Milkshake!  
Shaking with my Milk milk, baby, oh yeah!  
Shaking my milkshake on the dance floor, baby.  
Milky Milkshake! (Dengaku Man: MILKY MILKSHAKE)_

_(Everyone)  
Milkshakes are our favorite things in the world  
One time, we drank five of them, then we hurled.  
Milkshakes makes us supa happy  
If they didn't exist, that would make us crappy!_

_(Naruto)  
Milky Milkshake! (Anthony: Milky Milkshake)  
Milky Milkshake!  
Freestyling with my milkshake, baby oh yeah  
I'm freestyling on my milkshake!_

_(Dengaku Man)  
Milky Milkshake! (Ian's Mom: Milky Milkshake)  
Milky Milkshake!  
Headbanging with my milkshake, baby, oh yeah!  
Headbanging with my milkshake on the dance floor!  
Milky Milkshake! (Ian's Mom: Milky Milkshake!)_

_(Everyone)  
Milkshakes are our favorite things in the world  
One time, we drank five of them, then we hurled  
Milkshakes makes us supa happy  
If they didn't exist, that would make us crappy!  
Milkshakes are our favorite things in the world  
One time, we drank ten of them, then we hurled!  
Milkshakes make supa happy!  
If they didn't exist, that would make us crappy!_

_(Anthony)  
Milkshakes, Milkshakes, Milky Milkshakes  
Make you dance on the dance floor!  
Milkshakes, Milkshakes, Milky Milkshakes  
Make you freestyle on the dance floor_

_(Jelly Jiggler)  
Milkshakes, Milkshakes, Milky Milkshakes  
Make you shake on the dance floor  
Milkshakes, Milkshakes, Milky Milkshakes  
Make you headbang on the dance floor_

_(Ian's Mom)  
Milk, Milk, Milky Milkshakes (Jelly Jiggler: Milky Milkshakes!)  
Milk, Milk, Milky Milkshakes (Anthony: Milky Milkshakes!)  
Milk, Milk, Milky Milkshakes (Dengaku Man: Milky Milkshakes!)  
Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, (Jelly Jiggler: OHHHHH!)  
Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, (Anthony: OHHHHHH!)  
Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, (Dengaku Man: OHHHHHHH!)  
Milk, Milk, Milk, MILKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
Milky Milkshake!_

_(Everyone)  
Milkshakes are our favorite things in the world!  
One time, we drank five of them, then we hurled!  
Milkshakes makes us SUPA happy!  
If they didn't exist, that would make us crappy! (Naruto: OH! OH! OH! OH!)  
Milkshakes are our favorite things in the world!  
One time, we drank twenty of them, then we hurled crazily!  
Milkshakes makes us ULTRA happy!  
If they didn't exist, that would make us crappy!  
Milkshakes are our favorite things in the world!  
One time, we drank fifty of them, then we hurled shockingly!  
Milkshakes makes us MEGA happy!  
If they didn't exist, that would make us crappy!  
Milkshakes are our favorite things in the world!  
One time, we drank HUNDRED of them, then we hurled and almost died!  
Milkshakes makes us ULTIMATE happy!  
If they didn't exist, that would make us CRAPPY! (Dengaku Man: CRAPPY! SUPA CRAPPY!)_

_(Don Patch)  
Milky Milkshakes! (Anthony: MILKY MILKSHAKE!)  
Milky Milkshakes!  
Ohh gimme that milkshake!  
Milk-y Milkshakes!  
Ohh my Milkshake!  
Ohh I'm shaking my Milkshake!  
My SUPA Milkshake!  
Gimme that Milkshake!  
Milkshake, Milkshake! WHOA!  
_

_(Don Patch)  
Ooh, gimme that milkshake! Give it!_

(Anthony)  
Okay, you can have some, cause sharing is caring.

*Then Don Patch shoots Anthony in the head, killing him and snatches the Milkshake from him and drinks as everyone shrugs and starts dancing and jumping again*

Song Ends!

* * *

*Then Beauty appears with the sign*  
Beauty: Now it's time for the Ending Short! Wish they pay me enough for this, and shouldn't the author get started on the Original Series, he is behind after all!  
*Then Ian uses Smosh's Catchphrase*  
Ian: SHUT UP!

* * *

**PEDOBEAR EXPOSURE DISEASE!  
Disclaimer: I don't own You-Know-What!**

*Then in Ian and Anthony's Living Room, they are unusually camping with the Firewood burning as The Wiggin Trio, Team Seven (Naruto, Sakura, and Sai), and Ian and Anthony are just eating sausages as Don Patch has begun telling a story*

Don Patch: And that is my 4,000 attempt to make Ino my girl.

Anthony: Uh, Don Patch, you do know that this Ino girl will never respond to your feelings.

Don Patch: Oh, please! Ino will respond to me soon enough anyway! Anyway-

Ian: Why are you keep saying "anyway"?

Don Patch: JUST SHUT UP OR I WON'T KEEP TELLING STORIES AT ALL!

*Then Ian shuts his mouth*

Don Patch: Now, I'm going to tell a scary story, a story sooooo scary that it can knocks your socks off, put in a can, and burn all the way to the ground. It's a cold, stormy night at the forest, a quiet forest to be exact. A Group of Hot Girls are camping in the Quiet Forest.

Ian: Like Real Naked Girls?

Don Patch: SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!

*Then Ian shuts his mouth again*

Don Patch: Alright, Then One Blond Hot Girl found a spot as they started camping. As they're partying all night, one sudden noise interrupted the mood. As the girl started to search for something that was making the noise, but then *as he scared the others* she saw the most terrible, most disgusting, animal that has been even born…..but do you wanna know who is it?

Anthony: Who is it?

Don Patch: You wanna know….

Naruto: Yeah…..

Don Patch: Do you wanna know….

Bobobo: Yeah….

Don Patch: Do you wanna kno-

Sakura: *With You-know-Who* JUST GET BACK TO THE STORY!

Don Patch: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! *Then he continues* The Most Terrible, Most Disgusting, anaimal that has been even born…. *Then stares at the others with a scary face* PEDO….BEAR! He raped her and then he went after the girls, as he started raping them too. Then the girls ran away from the forest scarred for life, and then Pedobear got out of the forest and started searching for girls all over the world. Then when he raped the girls, Blond Girl started to become like Pedobear and started going after girls, during her transformation, the Blond Girl's parents became worry and they took her to the hospital as the doctor examined her, and they discovered a disease so mysterious that it's still the highest epidemic today. It is called the Pedobear Exposure Disease.

Ian: Man! I don't believe that! This Pedobear seems like a complete fake to me! It's not like I'm not completely harmed by it.

Don Patch: Have you been to the forest before, Ian?

Ian: Um…yeah, but then I'll been attacked by a bear with big black eyes and a big nose and also a medium mouth. But it isn't affecting me of some sort.

Don Patch: Well, if you do become like one, please tell us immediately.

Ian: Um, okay. Maybe I will when I have this fake disease. *As he going to his room, Don Patch begins yelling out loud to Ian*

Don Patch: YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER NOT BELIEVING THE DISEASE, IT WILL HAUNT YOU FOR EVER!

*Then the next day*

*The Wiggin Trio and Anthony are playing a Game of Life. Then Ian walked to the room, with strange black eyes and a different nose as he started talking to the gang.*

Ian: Hey guys!

Wiggin Trio and Anthony: *Looking completely concentrated on the game while speaking to Ian in a monotone voice* Hey….

Ian: What are you doing?!

Anthony: Playing Life, what are you?

Ian: I'm doing supa dopa great! So I'll be going out for a while.

Bobobo: Wait, you never go out to do something before.

Ian: Well, I've been thinking that I'll can make a change to the world by rap- I mean bring the joy to the girls.

Jelly Jiggler: That reminds me, where are you going exactly?

Ian: Well I'm going out to rap- oherr I mean play with some girls for a while. So don't call me or text me or anything. BYE! *Then started going outside as the others continued playing Life*

*Then 2 days later*

*Then the Wiggin Trio, Naruto, and Anthony started watching TV*

Announcer: Are you tired of life, then buy this Torture Room set, where you can kill yourself when you're tired of life. *Then Ian came back but this time with a medium mouth, and a coal-shaped nose*

Naruto: Aw, you're back. So how's your play date with a girl?

Ian: It was great! We played together all the time!

Anthony: Then what?

Ian: Then I rap- ohrr Then I gave her a present and said good-bye!

Don Patch: Ian, are you alright?

Ian: YEP! I'm SUPA DOPA FINE! So I'm gonna go to Skype and talk to little girls! * Then ran to Anthony's room*

Jelly Jiggler: Is Ian somehow different?

Bobobo: Yeah, you're right but he can take care of himself anyway.

*Then a week later*

*Then Naruto, Sai, The Wiggin Trio, Sakura, Beauty and Anthony are playing a Harry Potter Game by table. Then Ian came this time with bear arms that is similar to Pedo Bear*

Ian: Hey guys! What are you doing?!

Don Patch: We're playing this Harry Potter Game, it was supposed to be awesome.

Beauty: But it's sucked anyway, so we're playing it just for the fun for it.

Ian: Can I play?

Everyone: *looking bored* Sure…. *Then Ian sat down next to Beauty and Sakura*

Ian: So I herd you're turning 15, huh?

Beauty: *looking creped out* Yeah, Ian. You know that.

Don Patch: *Starts thinking* Something about this seems very strange. Is it….

*Then 3 weeks later*

*Then The Wiggin Trio, Naruto, and Anthony are still watching TV*

Announcer: If you're looking for something that is too long, then go buy Easy Step, cause Easy Step makes everything better!

Naruto: Man, why do we have to watch this thing that you call commercial.

Anthony: Because Naruto, it can very make you very excited and buy stuff that you don't even need to do.

Naruto: Oh, so that's why.

*Then Ian came this time with bear costume*

Ian: Hey guys! What are you doing now?!

Don Patch: We're watching TV, why do you care?

Ian: Cause you're my friend and I love you guys.

Anthony: Ian, cut the crap.

Ian: No, I'm not cutting the crap. I'm SUPA DOPA SERIOUS!

Jelly Jiggler: Um, you're starting to creep us out.

Ian: *Then his face became this close to Jelly Jiggler's* Oh am I? *Then Licks Jelly Jiggler's face as Jelly Jiggler watched him with silent fear*

*Then a Month later*

*In the morning, our heroes (excluding Softon and Hatenko) are eating some breakfast except The Wiggin Trio, who saw Ian's empty seat.*

Bobobo: Where's Ian?

Anthony: Oh yeah, where is he anyway?

Sai: I haven't seen him since we played that game anyway.

Don Patch: I'm going to check it out. Anyone wanna come with me? *Then Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo started going with him as they went to Ian's room, it was dark and really creepy.* Ian, are you up?

Bobobo: Yeah, your breakfast is getting cold!

Jelly Jiggler: And also, we got Smoshy things to do.

Don Patch: *Then as he looked around, by the look of his face, you could tell that he's awfully horrified as he gasped at the horror*

Bobobo: What's wrong?! *Then went to check it out as he looked horrified too*

Jelly Jiggler: What are you guys doing now? *Then horrified too*

*As they looked upon Ian, who had a mask of a bear. As he slowly put it on, as his costume is now complete, then he started to looked at them with glee as he opened his mouth as he gasped happily*

_(Pedobear)  
I…I..I.I love pretty girls, they make me feel so good!  
When they're around, they make me feel like I'm the only guy in town!_

The Wiggin Trio: *Then started becoming scared as they encountered their lost friend Ian, who has been become Pedobear and started looking at them* PEDOBEAR, AHHHHH! *Then ran back to the living room and kitchen and encountered our heroes.*

Jelly Jiggler: It's…it's…it's…it's…

Beauty: It's what?!

Jelly Jiggler: IT'S-

Don Patch and Bobobo: PEDOBEAR!

Pedobear: *from afar* HEY KIDS!

Beauty: *is becoming scared* You're serious….right?

Jelly Jiggler: *then grabs ahold of her as he shakes her crazily* DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE SERIOUS, YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW ABOUT HIM DO YA?! DO YA?! HE WILL AWFULLY RAPE US AND TAKE OUR SOUL AND HE WILL OBLITHERATE US FROM EXISTANCE! YOU LIKE THAT HUH?! YOU REALLY WANT TO GET RAPED, DO YA?!

Naruto: THEN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? I MEAN WHAT HAPPENED?!

Bobobo: DOESN'T IT OBVIOUS?! IAN HAS TURNED INTO PEDOBEAR, WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW! WE'RE OBVIOUSLY ABOUT TO DIE!

*Then Pedobear about to walk out of Ian's room*

Naruto and Sakura: *as they hold together tight* HE'S COMING!

Sai: *calmfully* What are we going to do, Don Patch? You knew Pedobear, do you?

Don Patch: Well, Pedobear was a mascot for pedophiles and an internet sensation. And he awfully rapes girls, especially Beauty. But the disease to turn you into Pedobear, well scientists has found a cure for it but you have to cure someone physically. *Then he started to become speechless again when he saw Pedobear again*

Pedobear: So I herd that some of you are little girls, is that right?

Sai: Well, we're screwed.

Beauty: *With You-Know-Who* Well, you seemed calm about it!

Anthony: *Then he saw Pedobear behind him and Pedobear licks him* Um, guys we better hurry, because he seems very impatient to rape us.

Don Patch: It's been very decided what to do? What if the author allows us to fight Pedobear?

_Meh, I don't mind._

Don Patch: Well, it's been decided. *Then our heroes are getting ready to fight Pedobear as Don Patch decided to run to Anthony's computer.* I'm going to Anthony's room to see if I find a cure for Ian, while you guys distract him. Do not get raped! Come on, you Another Main Character!

Anthony: Got it! *Then goes with Don Patch*

Bobobo: Leave him to us! *Then Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai faces their lost friend, Ian as Pedobear* Listen, Ian. We don't want to hurt you, just give up so we can capture and turn you back to normal…

Pedobear: I want you to be with me forever!

Bobobo: Well I tried. FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: CANNON LAUNCH! *Then grabs a cannon and shot at Pedobear as he took one step back*

Sai: Ninja Art: Animal Storm! *Then Sai created many Ink Animals as they ran over Pedobear like a storm.*

Naruto: MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! *Then creates many clones as they started producing their rasengans to create a new move* WIND STYLE: MULTIPLE RASENGAN MASSACRE! *Then Many Clones started jumping high and started aiming their rasengans at Pedobear and finally hits him as many explosions produced*

Pedobear: WHOA! *as he fell to the ground but gets up again*

Naruto: No way!

Jelly Jiggler: Leave him to me. THE SUPER FIST OF THE WOBBLE WOBBLE: JELLY THROWING CAKE FIGHT! *As he threw many Jelly Cakes at Pedobear but it failed miserablely as Jelly Jiggler looked at Pedobear cheery* I think I better abandon my old fist and use my enhanced fist*THE SUPER FIST OF THE HARDEN WOBBLE WOBBLE: JELLY WRECKING BALL SMASH! *Then produced the Harden Jelly Wrecking Ball and smashes Pedobear with it as he fell to the ground as he got up, weakening by the power of our heroes but still shrugs it off anyway.*

Bobobo: Man, he won't give up do he?! Gasser, think you can take care of him?

Gasser: Of course, *then jumps and aimed his Fist of the Backwind at Pedobear* MULTIPLE WRECKING STINK BULLETS! *Then unleashes many Big Wrecking Stink Bullets at Pedobear which greatly damaged him completely as he took one step back, gasping for air and greatly weakened by our heroes*

Bobobo: Good job, Gasser! Sakura, the rest is up to you now!

Sakura: HERE I GO! *Then jumps and landing to Pedobear* TIME TO END THIS PERVERT! FIST OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS: AERIAL LASSO! *Then creates a Cherry Blossoming Lasso and lassoed Pedobear as she tied him up and captured him.

Beauty: Wow! Amazing Work, Sakura!

Sakura: Thanks, Beauty.

Bobobo: Alright, we finally distracted Pedobear! *Then put on a Dr. Phil costume and acts like him* Son, I want you to stop acting like a pedophile and start acting like a normal citizen of the law.

Pedobear: HECK NO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bobobo: Well, I tried! Can we take the mask off of him? Just saying that's all.

Beauty: Let's see. *Then grabs Pedobear's face and tried to take the mask off but it was no avail.* Guys, I think since Ian is now Pedobear, we can't take the mask off of him.

Naruto: DANG IT! This situation just got even worse!

Sakura: *as she tries to comfort Naruto* Don't worry, Naruto. Ian may be Pedobear but he's still fighting the disease. *Then she looked at Pedobear as he's looking at him with greatest admiration.* Well, at least he's fighting him.

Don Patch: GUYS!

Sakura and Naruto: Huh?

*Then they saw Don Patch and Anthony running to them*

Don Patch: We did it!

Anthony: We've found the cure to turn Ian back to normal!

Bobobo: Well, what is it?

Don Patch: These are a lotta steps that we have to do in order to cure Ian.

Beauty: THEN TELL US THEN!

Don Patch: Alright, Alright!

(Don Patch)  
Step 1: Directly stare at Pedobear for 5 hours.  
Step 2: Make a ritual by using a circle and a transmutation circle and also put anything you want.  
Step 3: Put some salt around Pedobear  
Step 4: 6 People must sit in a circle around ritual to begin the Ritual.  
Step 5: The Other 2 People must read the translation of Pedobear's Language.  
Step 6: Then grab the person's hand besides you as the rest will follow.  
Step 7: Channel your energy to Pedobear  
Step 8: When you channel your energy to Pedobear, he will react very strangely.  
Step 9: Then he started to glow and when he glows, he's turning back to normal.  
Step 10: Then channel all of your energy to Pedobear and then the person that he's been infected with will turn back to normal and remember every single thing.  
I guess that's it.

Anthony: Don Patch, don't you think that it's a little weird that this cure might work on Pedobear.

Don Patch: THAT'S WHAT THE SCRIPT SAID YOU FOOL! *Slaps Anthony*

Naruto: Alright! Let's do this. It's time that we save our friend from that form of a Pedophile bear!

Anthony: You're right Naruto. It may be hard, but it's gonna take us a while to turn Ian back to normal.

Narrator: Step 1: Directly stare at Pedobear for 5 hours!

*Then Don Patch started staring at Pedobear with an Unoriginal face. 6 Minutes later, Pedobear started struggling while directly staring at Don Patch who were obviously staring at him*

Beauty: Wow, Don Patch is really good at this sort of thing.

Anthony: Yeah and I thought he was obviously insane from the get-go.

*Then 4 Hours Later*

*Then they still continuously directly staring at each other*

Bobobo: HOW LONG DO WE HAVE LEFT! IT'S ALMOST NIGHT TIME!

Gasser: Just be patient, Mr. Bobobo. Just wait a little long-

*5 More Hours later*

Gasser: *looking really frustrated now* OKAY, WHAT THE HECK IS REALLY GOING ON HERE!

Don Patch: *Then he went back to the others* Well, it's been 5 hours already.

Gasser: THAT WAS MORE THAN 5 HOURS!

Narrator: Step 2: Make a ritual by using a circle and a transmutation circle and also put anything you want.

*Then Anthony and Bobobo started putting some pink sand around in a circle and put some markings that can make the ritual activate.*

Naruto: Wait, let me do one little thing. *Then writes something on Pedobear's invisible shirt that will appear later* Heh…heh…heh… Alright, time to go to the next step.

Narrator: Step 3: Put salt around Pedobear!

*Then Sakura and Beauty put salt around Pedobear as he struggled even further to rape someone right now*

Sakura: Guys, we better hurry. It looks like he about to get out of that rope.

*Then Don Patch uses his Don Patch Hammer to bash Pedobear's head to make it faint.

Narrator: Step 4: 6 People must sit in a circle around the ritual to begin the Ritual.

*Then Bobobo, Sai, Naruto, Jelly Jiggler, Sakura, and Beauty started sitting in a circle around the ritual as they grabbed each other's hand*

Narrator: Step 5: The Other 2 People must read the translation of Pedobear's Language.

Anthony: These translation are pretty much like English.

Gasser: But we have to try anyway.

(Anthony and Gasser started yelling some gibberish of Pedobear's Language and started dancing goofily)  
I LOVE LITTLE GIRLS, THEY MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD!  
WHEN THEY'RE AROUND THEY MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M THE ONLY GUY IN TOWN!  
PRETTY GIRLS, IS WHAT I DO!  
CAUSE THEY'RE VERY PRETTY AND SEXY!  
WHEN WE'RE TOGETHER, WE WILL HAVE UNPROTECTED SEX!

Beauty: THAT SOUNDS LIKE PEDOBEAR'S THEME SONG!

Narrator: Step 6: Grab each other's ha-

Everyone: We did that already!

Narrator: Dang, I forgot! Oh well! Step 7 and Step 8: Channel your energy to Pedobear and when you channel your energy to him, he will start to react strangely!

Bobobo: Alright, it's time that we get this over with. *Then our 6 heroes started channeling their energy to Pedobear as they started the ritual due to the Translation and the Channeling. As Pedobear started to feel something most unusual, the others started channeling their energy once more as he started squirming unususally.*

Don Patch: Alright, he's reacting something. ANTHONY, GASSER, TIME TO SAY HIS LANGUAGE TO HIS FACE!

*Then Anthony and Gasser started going to Pedobear as they continued saying his theme song also known as language as Pedobear started screaming loudly*

Pedobear: GUYSSSSS!

Narrator: Step 9: Then he started to glow and when he glows, he's turning back to normal.

*Then Wind started to violently breeze through the living room as every single furniture started to float violently.*

Don Patch: WAIT! THE STEPS DIDN'T INCLUDE ABOUT THAT! *Then he widen his eyes with amazement when he saw Pedobear glowing as he started violently bangs his head on the floor* IAN IS TURNING BACK TO NORMAL! KEEP GOING GUYS!

(Anthony and Gasser)  
I LIKE LITTLE GIRLS, THEY MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD! THEY MAYBE THE ONLY SPECIES THAT I LOVE!

Peodbear: NOOOOOOO! *As his eyes and mouth are glowing too*

Narrator: The Last Step, Step 10: Then channel all of your energy to Pedobear and then the person that he's been infected with will turn back to normal and remember every single thing.

Don Patch: NOW, IT'S TURN TO COMMENCE THE FINAL STEP! *As he started to become insane about this ritual* IT'S TIME TO TURN OUR FRIEND BACK TO NORMAL TO WHERE HE WAS AGAIN! HE WILL RISE AGAIN!

(Anthony and Gasser)  
I LIKE LITTLE…LITTLE…LITTLE…LITTLE..LITTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE

Pedobear: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*As our 6 heroes started using all of their energy together to channel the energy to Pedobear*

(Anthony and Gasser)  
LITTLE GIRLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Pedobear: SO I HEARD THAT I'M TURNING BACK TO NORMALLLL! *Then he started to glow supernaturally all over the living room as everyone except Don Patch blew out of the ritual as they banged their heads and fainted while Don Patch watched in Amazement as Pedobear's body started cracking. While his body is cracking, Pedobear will say one thing to Don Patch* I had taken your Ya-Ya with me…to the…underworlddddddd….. *Then he exploded his body into millions of pieces, sending Don Patch to the wall as he hanged his head and froze looking amazed at the shining light.*

*Then the next day later*

*Then everyone was asleep after their event with Pedobear as the living room was a mess as every single furniture wasn't positioned right. As the morning sun shines to Beauty, Beauty was the first to wake up as she woke up, she slept next to Gasser as he held against her. Then she blushed and started getting up*

Beauty: What….happened? Last time I saw, we were doing a ritual and we got knocked out for no reason. *Then she saw everyone who was knocked out from the explosion.* Guys! *Then she went to wake them up* GUYS, WAKE UP! I THINK WE DID!

Bobobo: *Then Bobobo wakes up as he groans from his nap* What happened?

Beauty: We were knocked out that's why?

*Then one by one, everyone woke up from their sudden nap*

Naruto: So, did we do it?

Sakura: Yeah, I had a terrible headache of this one.

Anthony: *Then Anthony woke up too.* So did we turned Ian back to normal?

Gasser: It's one way to find out.

*Then our heroes went to the center of the destroyed ritual. Until Smoke occurred and our heroes tries to see through the smoke, until they saw a silhouette on the ground, then as he or she got up, he started to look around, and it was a male voice*

?: Ugh….god what an experience!

Anthony: That voice….

Naruto: Yeah, it sounded familiar.

?: Guys, is that you?

Anthony: It's….

*Then it is revealed that it's their lost friend, Ian, back to his old self again.*

Ian: Hey guys, so what happened?!

Everyone: IAN! *Then everyone glomps him as they fell to the floor together as they laughed it off and started getting back up again*

Ian: So I wonder what happened?

Anthony: So…you were Pedobear and about to rape us.

Ian: So I turned into Pedobear, became a pedophile and started raping girls for no reason.

Our Heroes: Yeah….

Ian: Oh good I was mysteriously disappeared when I went back to sleep anyway. And was speaking a language for no reason and all of you was there.

Anthony: So wanna go Pizza?!

Ian: HECK YEAH! *But then he looked down and saw his shirt that says "Got Lost, take me anywhere!" and he started screaming* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Then the Wiggin Trio, Naruto, and Anthony laughed all together as they say Ian's shirt*

Naruto: OH, MY BEST PRANK YET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Beauty: Wait?! Where

Sakura: Maybe he's actually still standing there like an idiot.

*Then they saw a Froze Don Patch who were suddenly started in amazement with the burned paper of the steps to cure Ian*

Jelly Jiggler: Is he going to be alright?

Bobobo: Meh, he'll be fine. Besides he will be staying like that anyway.

Anthony: So….Pizza anybody?!

Everyone: YEAH! *Then they went out to eat Pizza while Gasser says*

Gasser: Hey guys, I herd that you're going to eat some SUPA DOPA PIZZA!

Beauty: Yeah, Gas-Can. You know that.

Gasser: OKEE-DOKEEY! I'M COMING!

*Then it is revealed that Gasser has big black eyes, and a coal-shaped nose going with our heroes out for some pizza, ever wondering what will Pedobear's legacy still fear us today.*

Narrator: Remember, Pedobear was a internet sensation and a mascot for pedophiles everywhere. But it's not true that the disease is fake anyway. It will be soon known as the The Great Pedobear Exposure Epidemic for years to come. As Gasser secretly became Pedobear and raped our heroes for them to become Pedobear anyway, as they started infected many people in California. The world that they loved will soon be filled with Pedobears. But it's not true anyway. So you won't be expecting a sequel to it.

The End!


	9. Konoha Bobobo Shorts Special: Smosh 3

NolKonoha Bobobo Shorts Special: Smosh #3  
By: SuperLuxray  
Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, Bobobo, Shippuden, Smosh and their videos on all shorts*

**IF KID SHOWS WERE REAL (With The Wiggin Trio and Naruto)  
By: SuperLuxray**

*Then The Wiggin Trio, Naruto, Ian and Anthony started watching Dora the Explorer*

Dora: What was your favorite part?

Anthony: I liked the part when Boots stole the burrito and ate it in the tree.

Naruto: Mine is when Boots danced around like a fool

Bobobo: Mine is when Dora begun puberty!

Don Patch: Mine is when Boots tried to kill the Swiper!

Jelly Jiggler: And mine is when Dora begins to tried to catch a star which she did so beautifully.

Dora: That's my favorite part too.

Ian: This show's so dumb! You do really know she can't hear you right?

Anthony: Uh, yeah it's a freaking show. Can you imagine how stupid it would be if kids shows were real.

*Then the Title: If Kids Shows were Real appears while the cheery music plays. Then it shows the Title "Care Bears"*

*Then it shows the Four Wiggin Specialists, Ian and Anthony behind the fence which contains a bear inside of it.*

Anthony: I need to talk to Care Bear. He'll know how to cheer me up!

Bobobo: Good Luck.

Don Patch, Naruto, and Jelly Jiggler: We'll go too!

Ian: Good luck.

*Then the Four climbed the fence*

Naruto, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Anthony: CARE BEAR!

*Then the bear mauls the Four Heroes*

Four Heroes: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jelly Jiggler: IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO BAD!

Bobobo: GUYS! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ian: *in a shrieking voice* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Then it shows the Title: "Mighty Morphing Power Rangers"*

*Then Bobobo appears*

Bobobo: I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE BLACK RANGER THIS TIME! I QUIT, BITCH!

*Then it shows the Title: Blue's Clues*

*Then Steve (Don Patch) appears with Blue*

Don Patch: Alright, kids. Let's see if we can find one of Blue's Clues.

Blue: Bow, Bow.

(Then Don Patch found Blue's blue paw on the rug)

Don Patch: Is that a clue?

Blue: Bow, Bow, Bow.

Don Patch: Let's see.

*Then Don Patch realizes Blue used wet paint when touching with his finger as he got angry*

Don Patch: GOD DAMMIT BLUE, YOU GOT PAINT ALL OVER THE GOD DAMN HOUSE!

Blue: Bow, bow.

Don Patch: YOU BITCH! *kicks blue* BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH! *As he repetitively kicks Blue again* BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH! *Then it was interrupted but it was shown again as Don Patch still kicking Blue* BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, YOU MOTHER(bleeping) BITCH, I HATE YOU, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH! *But it was interrupted again but it shown again* BITCH BITCH! YOUUUUUUUU BITCH! *As he finally kicks blue to that window as it crashed but he realized that the kids are still watching as he calms down* You see kids, "Bitch" is a female dog.

*Then it shows the Title "Barney"*

*Then at a unknown house, Ian, Anthony and the Four Wiggin Specialists started to run away from the raging Barney*

Random Woman: HE'S EATING EVERYONE! *Then it shows a kid who were crawling away until One of Barney's hand and pulls the kid to him as it was interrupted*

*Then it shows Veggie Tales as it only showed a Gould, Tomato and a Pickle with Don Patch's face on it.*

*Then it shows Sesame Street*

*Then the Dead Cookie Monster, the Doctor (Anthony), and Kermit the Frog in a Hospital Room*

Kermit: So how did he croak?

Anthony: He's been eating nothing but cookies for the past forty-two years! *Examines Cookie Monster even more* And he smoked ass loads of meth! *Then shows Kermit a dead Jelly Jiggler*

Kermit: So how did he croak?

Anthony: He was eating fast foods non-stop for fifty years! (As he examines Don Patch even more) And he even smoked ass loads of crack!

*Then it shows THE Title: "Teletubbies"*

*Then Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Naruto, Ian and Anthony are outside screaming at the sun which has a baby's face on it (Ian)*

Sun: Hehh, Heh, hehe, heh hehe heh heh heh

*Then it shows the the Title: "Pee-wee's Playhouse*

*Then at a unknown house from somewhere*

Girl: Hey, I'm in the back, come in.

*Then Pee-Wee (Naruto) appears*

Pee-Wee: Hope you ready to see my little Pee-Wee!

*Then Chris Hanson (Ian) appears to Naruto*

Chris: Why don't you have a seat over there?

Pee-Wee: But I was just going to show everyone my little Pee-Wee. LOOK! *Then shows Chris a box of a fictional game console, the P-Wii

Chris: *Then he looked confused* I thought it was your di- can I play?

*Then Pee-Wee and Chris are playing on the P Wii. Then Chris beats Pee-Wee*

Chris: HA! Thirty love, BITCH!

*Then shows the Title: Reading Rainbow*

*Then the Kid from the Barney scene appears*

Kid: Hi! I would like to tell you about a book I read called Twilight! Its f**king sucks!

*Then shows the Title: "Thomas The Tank Engine"*

*Then an upset and uncomfortable looking Thomas (Anthony) appears*

Anthony: Kill…ME!

*Then shows the Title: "Bob the Builder"*

*Then Bob (Bobobo) appears as a fat man, smoking a cigar while banging on wood with a hammer, then takes out his cigar and spits*

*Then shows the Title: "The Wiggles"*

*Then the Wiggles (Bobobo, Anthony, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto) are videotaping and taking pictures of girls which they saw one*

Anthony: Oh look at that bam.

*Police sirens are heard*

Naruto: OH S**T! THE COPS!

Jelly Jiggler: YOU GUYS GO! THE COPS AND I HAVE SOMETHING THAT NEED TO BE DONE! *Then pulls out a machine gun and shoots the cops*

Bobobo: WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!

*Then they ran away*

*After a few days, Jelly Jiggler is now in jail*

*Then back to Wiggin Trio, Naruto, Anthony and Ian sitting in the couch*

Ian: Okay. Now that would suck.

Wiggin Trio, and Naruto: Yeah, we're totally agree with that.

Anthony: I told you guys so.

Ian: Why are we even watching this? Can you just turn it off?

Anthony: Can't, lost the remote.

Ian: Fine…. *then pulls out a gun, and shoots the TV as it turns off but the bullet ricochets and hit Anthony in his shoulder*

Anthony: AH! YOU SHOT ME, YOU IDIOT!

Don Patch: *As he turned into Love Hunter Y* Don't worry, I'll save you using my special technique there is!

Anthony: Really, what is that?

Don Patch: The Love Hunter Y Death Potion, which you will be dead in an second, shutting every veins in your body so that you can rest in peace.

Anthony: HOW'S THAT GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!

Love Hunter Y: It don't. But it will make all of us better about it. Here, let me show you. *Then drinks the whole potion in one big gulf* But it will only take a second about it. I am sorry that I destroyed your Mac, Anthony. Naruto, start being together with Sakura, Bobobo, hope you have a good life. Jelly Jiggler, go to the radiator and burn yourself to death. *Then dies in a second*

Anthony: Huh.

Ian: *Becomes scared* Oh-oh OH GOD! Wha-what do I do?!

Anthony: Ask the Audience.

Ian: NO! THAT'S STUPID!

Anthony, Bobobo, Naruto, and Jelly Jiggler: JUST DO IT!

Ian: Fine… *then turns to the audience* Who do you think I should do? ….OKAY! *Ian shoots Bobobo in the head* What do you want me to do now? ….WOW, OKAY! *Takes Naruto in the radiator and forced him to burn himself to death as he's nothing but a burned body* What do you think I should now? …. ALRIGHT! *Then eats Jelly Jiggler in a flash* Now what? ….GREAT IDEA! *Then grabs a bat and begins to hit himself in the head several times and dies*

Anthony: *looking uninterested* Wow, thanks a lot assh**les

The End!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then Link (Ian) arrives at the shop and being confronted by a Monster (Bobobo)*

Monster: Give me your MONEY!

Link: HOW DARE YOU CONFRONT THE BEARER OF THE MASTER SWORD! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER IN THE HANDS OF ZELDA! *Then after a few minutes, Link was beaten to shreds and the monster took all of his rupees*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Anthony: OH! GIRLFRIEND! *Then Anthony's girlfriend appears*

Girlfriend: What is it, Baby?

Anthony: I have a surprise for you, but first, put this on. *Then gives her a clothing of someone very familiar.*

Girlfriend: Okay… *Then after a few minutes, she got on her clothes as she looked like someone very familiar*

Anthony: *And put this wig on your hair*

*Then for a few minutes, she had hair shaped like a blonde ponytail and she looked like someone very familiar.*

Anthony: ALRIGHT! Are you ready?

Girlfriend: Aw, Baby. You're really being romantic for a change.

Anthony: Follow me. *Then grabs her hand and follows her to a room*

Anthony: This is the surprise

Girlfriend: *Then she looked really sad*

Anthony: Go on! Open it!

*Then she opened the door, and she gasped as she looked at Don Patch who were in men's clothing and with a rose in his mouth as he gasped happily*

Don Patch: INO! *Then he grabs Anthony's Girlfriend and pulls her to his bed*

Don Patch: Oh, my Ino. I'm so happy that I'll really want to have sex with you. Please make love to me right here and now.

Girlfriend: ANTHONY HELP ME!

Anthony: You two have fun on your honeymoon. *Then slowly closes the door as his girlfriend screams horribly*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Don Patch: *Then starts running while destroying many carts and buildings in his way* OH NO, I GOTTA GET LITTLE ANTHONIE A PRESENT FOR HIS BIRTHDAY! GOTTA HURRY! *As he found the store he started killing many people in his way as he found the present he need then he went to the Shop's Corner as he put the present in the corner* I want to get this please.

*Then the employee turned around and it revealed to be Anthony*

Don Patch: Honey….

Anthony: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOTHAF**KER! *Then shoots Don Patch in the head*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then at Anthony and Ian's House, Our 6 heroes are just doing nothing, just looking at a collection of cats*

Bobobo: Hey Anthony….

Anthony: Yeah.

Bobobo: When will Ian come back?

Anthony: He should be here with the food right now.

Naruto: I'll go check. *Then he got out of Anthony's room and started going to the living room, when he got there, he saw something horrifying. It was something eating someone very familiar then he stopped and looked at Naruto*

?: Yahoahhoahhoah…..

Naruto: BARNEY!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Dengaku Man: GO GO GO! THESE DIRTBAGS WON'T DIE THEMSELVES! *as Dengaku Man and his group of guards started running to a house*

Naruto: Those good fo' nothing criminals won't get away this time.

Dengaku Man: We'll won't let them get away this time! And this time, we will get our rewards!

*Then they got into their positions and started aiming their guns at the door*

*Then the area got quiet for a moment, then the door slowly opened, and it revealed to be Don Patch, who was suddenly drunk.*

Don Patch: Hey guys! How's it going!

Dengaku Man: Don Patch! What are you doing here? Get outta here, we're looking for the good fo' nothing criminals that has been terrorizing this neighborhood!

Don Patch: Wha….criminals….I don't see no criminals around here.

Dengaku Man: So all of this have been a sham. Don Patch, have you created that scam?

Don Patch: Maybe, maybe not, I don't know.

Dengaku Man: *sighs* I can't believe that I'm gonna say this, but STAWP RIGHT THERE, YOU GOOD-FO NOTHING CRIMINAL!

Sergeant Anous: Hey Dengaku Man, have you found the criminal?

Dengaku Man: Yes I have sir, and it's this ungrateful good fo' nothing criminal that has gave us a sham!

Don Patch: I'm not gonna get arrest, I'll just go back and go to sleep.

Sergeant Anous: Dengaku Man, what do you say when he's resisting arrest.

Dengaku Man: SHOOT THIS BITCH! *Then shoots Don Patch multiple times, killing him*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Billy: Hey, DADDY! I found something that can really pleases you.

Dad: What is it son?

Billy: An new volume of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo has just arrived, for your birthday!

Dad: Oh that's nice of you son. I'm gonna go watch it now.

*Then a few minutes later, Billy's dad has a seizure after watching the new episode of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

**PARENTS SUCK!  
By: Brent (Anthony), and Billy (Ian) featured Bobobo**

*Then Brent appears as he opens the door but after he says his goodbye to his mother*

Brent: THAT'S IT MOM! I'M MOVING OUT!

*Then Billy arrived outside too as he says his final goodbye*

Biily: Me too! *Leaves too but then comes back* Love you mom.

_(Brent)  
The Greatest thing ever just happened to me!  
You see!  
Take that mom, you can't tell me how to be.  
I'm living on my own and I've got no rules.  
Yeah I rue my own house and I'll tell you what I'll do! _

_(Two brothers)  
Ha!_

_(Brent)  
First I'll grab some milk; drink it straight from the jug  
Then grab a sandwich, eat it butt-naked on the rug!  
All these wrack fruit snackswith only five in the pack._

_(Mrs. Hamburger)  
Only eat one!_

_(Brent)  
F**K THAT! I'LL SNACK TIL I YACK!_

_*Then it shows Billy and Brent with a group of people are partying at their house*_

_(Brent)  
NO MORE PARENTS! NO MORE RULES!_

_(Billy)  
Yeah, nice try mom, but I ain't no fool!_

_(Brent)  
NO MORE BATH TIME! NO MORE HUGS!_

_(Billy)  
And if I feel like I will crap on the rug_

_(Brent)  
NO MORE MOMMY! NO MORE DAD!_

_(Billy)  
Living on my own, most fun I've ever had  
I eat cookies for breakfast and I don't get a f**k!  
Shoot your squirties in the air and say (Everyone) PARENTS SUCK!_

_(Brent)  
My parents aren't around me to tell me what I can't say.  
so I yell f**k, s**t, and darn every day_

_(Billy)  
My parents aren't around me to tell me what to do,  
so I leave the door open when I take a big poo_

_(Brent)  
My parents aren't around to make me mow the law  
instead I watch dirty vids with the volume on_

_(Billy)  
My parents aren't around to say I can't watch certain flicks,  
They won't let me watch Bambi, what a bunch of dicks!_

_(Brent)  
NO MORE PARENTS! NO MORE RULES!_

_(Billy)  
Yeah nice try mom, but I ain't no fool!_

_(Brent)  
NO MORE BATH TIME! NO MORE HUGS!_

_(Billy)  
And if we feel like it, we will crap on the rug!_

_(Brent)  
NO MORE MOMMY! NO MORE DAD!_

_(Billy)  
Finally I can wear my skanky top that I had  
I'm eating shards of glass and I don't give a f**k!  
Shoot your squirties in the air and say (Everyone) PARENTS SUCK!_

_*Then Billy blows the horn in the air*_

Brent: LISTEN UP FOOLS, YOU'LL KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE! BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO IS ABOUT TO GET IT DOWN ON YA!

*Then it shows Bobobo as a rapper*

_(Bobobo)  
Listen up, lemme tell ya something cool.  
Parents sucks balls than Snooki's long hair, fool  
They won't let me spend time with my hot girlfriend  
But when I left them, I was happy as s**t as I went with my best friend!  
Thanks to my courage, I can run real wild  
Without parents, I can do what I want right here and now!  
I don't care what you mother**kas have to say about me!  
But I'm so happy that I'll party all night with GLEE!_

_(Brent)  
NO MORE PARENTS! NO MORE RULES!_

_(Billy)  
Yeah nice try mom, but I ain't no fool!_

_(Brent)  
NO MORE BATH TIMES! NO MORE HUGS!_

_(Billy)  
AND IF WE FEEL LIKE IT, WE WILL CRAP ALL OVER THE FLOOR!_

_(Brent)  
NO MORE MOMMY! NO MORE DAD!_

_(Billy)  
Yeah I can wear my hooker clothes all night long!  
I'm eating bombs for brunch and I don't give a f**k!  
Shoot your squirties in the air and say (everyone) PARENTS SUCK!_

_(Brent)  
No one to make me clean my room each day of the week_

_(Billy)  
No one to read me bedtimes and kiss me on the cheek!_

_(Brent)  
No one to zip my jacket when it's cold outside!_

_(Billy)  
No one to tell me to take my insulin when I'm 'bout die!_

_(Brent)  
No one to do my laundry when it stinks up the house!_

_(Billy)  
No one to cuddle at night when I'm scared of a mouse!_

_(Brent)  
No one to tell me not to take candy from strangers_

_(Billy)  
No one to tell me not to show my peepee to strangers *As the strangers beats up Billy*_

Brent: *calls his mother* Hey mom…

Mrs. Hamburger: Hey son!

Brent: …do you think I can move back in?

Mrs. Hamburger: F**K NO! *then hangs up leaving Brent scared*

The End!

* * *

*Then Beauty appears*  
Beauty: Time for the Ending Long Short! Wish they pay me enough for this…  
Ian: SHUT UP!

* * *

**LEAVE IT TO BIEBER!  
By: SuperLuxray  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo, Naruto, Shippuden, Smosh and their videos and props***

**Warning: This is Massive Rated T for this short only. You've been warned.**

***Then the 50s Cherry Music starts playing as the title "Leave it to Bieber" appears***

**Narrator: It's the LEAVE IT TO BIEBER SHOW!**

***Then at the Bieber's residence, everyone was doing their own work until Justin Bieber's dad, Carl (Bobobo), comes home from work***

**Carl: Hey Everybody, I'm home! So what did you do today, Marie?**

**Marie: I'd just did the laundry.**

***Then Justin Bieber (Don Patch) appears***

**Justin: But Mom, you didn't wash Checkers's clothes.**

***Then the Family dog was seen wearing clothes as the laugh track starts playing***

***Then back to Clip #2 as the it shown the same music and title again***

***Then back to the Bieber Residence, the Bieber family is eating dinner, as Carl started talking to Marie***

**Carl: Say, Wendy ,*shows Wendy eating her food* did you cook this meal?**

**Marie: No Carl, I let Bieber cooked it today.**

**Justin: Yeah dad! *does his signature hair flip* I'm going to be a chef when I grow up!**

**Carl: Really, BECAUSE THIS FOOD TASTES LIKE MONKEY ORANGETAN SH-**

***Then it was interrupted as it back to Clip #3 as it has the same music and same title***

***Then back to the Bieber Residence, as Carl is reading the newspaper until Bieber came, crying***

**Carl: What's wrong, Bieber?**

**Justin: Wendy punched me, *does his signature hair flip* and she said if I told anyone, she would hit me again- *then gets punched by Wendy again, then she threw him to the floor, and then starts punching him multiple times, then she started stepping on him harder. Then she grabbed a hammer and started hitting Bieber multiple times and then stops* Owwww….that's gonna take a long time to heal…*then Wendy comes back with a chainsaw* NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! *Then she cuts him as Justin screamed helpless pleas to his father***

**Carl: *As he watched* No one likes a dirty rat, Bieber. *as the laugh track starts playing***

***Then goes to Clip #4 as it showed the title and the music***

***Then back to the Bieber residence, a doorbell was heard as Marie opened the door and it was Carl's brother, Nark (Anthony).***

**Marie: Oh Hi, Nark!**

**Nark: Hi, Marie. **

**Marie: What are doing here?**

**Nark: Just thought I would invite myself to see you all again. **

**Marie: Oh Kids, come on out. It's your uncle. **

***Then Justin and Bieber arrived at the doorway and Wendy hugged Nark as Justin tried to hug his uncle but he pushes him***

**Nark: Real men don't hug! Real men use handshakes! *Then hold out his hand to Justin as he slowly holds out his hand as they shakes each other's hands but Nark's had a strong grip and crushed Justin's hand* Whoops! Guess I don't know my own strength.**

***As Justin looked at his messed-up hand***

**Justin: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

***Then he was interrupted as the goes to Clip #5 as it showed the title and the music***

***Then back to the Bieber Residence, The Bieber Family (including Nark) started eating dinner***

**Carl: Say Marie, did you cook this wonderful food?**

**Marie: Oh, I didn't cook it, Carl. I let Bieber cook it.**

**Carl: Bieber! I TOLD YOU IT TASTED LIKE-**

**Bieber: But Dad, I took some cooking trainings to make you proud of me.**

**Carl: Oh really, then how did you get money?**

**Bieber: Well, I take your money from your wallet when you're asleep.**

**Carl:…. I will beat the hell outta you right now. Nark!**

**Nark: I got this. Hmph! Stealing Money from your parents, huh? *then grabs his belt and snaps it up. Then he grabbed Justin and took him to the living room***

**Justin: *from afar* NO! NO! PLEASE! NOT ANOTHER ABUSE! PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Nark: GET YO ASS BACK HERE, JUSTIN! IT'S TIME YOU LEARN DISCIPLINE****!**

**Justin: HELP! HELP! HELP!**

**Nark: JUSTIN! GET BACK HERE OR SO GOD HELP ME, I WILL CUT YOUR BUTT HARDER THAN BEFORE! YOU GET YO ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Justin: HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

**Nark: THAT'S IT, TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT! FIRST STEALING, AND NOW DISOBEIENCE! IT'S OVER! *Then from afar, Justin was heard really far away***

**Justin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Carl: Well, he taught him a lesson in life. *Then he went back eating his dinner but then he tasted it and he yelled* IT STILLED TASTED LIKE DOG SH-**

***Then it was interrupted again as it showed Clip #6 with the music and the title***

***Then back to the Bieber Residenc- no wait, then meanwhile at Therapy, they started discussing the family's problems with Justin***

**Dr. Mamani: So you abuse Justin almost every single day, to teach him a lesson about life and toughen him up.**

**Carl: You see, Doctor. We're trying to show him the world. And we want to protect him in any other way as possible, but sometimes, he gets on our nerves!**

**Marie: That's right. We would never hurt him that way, except his father by the way.**

**Dr. Mamani: I think this would be better if his father can stay here for 2 weeks so you, Wendy and Justin can reconnect for a change. And Wendy, it's time that you respect your brother the way he wants to be treated.**

***While Wendy pouts and crosses her arms at Mr. Mamani***

**Dr. Mamani: And Justin, I don't want you to go of your concerts for the next 2 weeks so that you can your family can have a nice time together. While you go with me, and we can discuss your problems when you were a kid. **

**Carl: *sighs* Alright, *then goes to his son* Son, I want you to be the man of the house and treat your mom and sister while I gone.**

**Justin: Alright, Daddy but….I actually called an appointment so that I won't see you for the next 2 weeks….**

**Carl:…**

**Justin: Daddy…**

**Carl:….**

**Justin: Daddy, are you mad?**

**Carl….. *Then his sense snapped, and every single vein snapped as he started to look at his son angrily* You….**

**Justin: As he stepped back from Carl* Daddy, are you okay?**

**Carl: *Then he started charging to his son as he reached out to choke him* YOU DISOBEDIENT CHILD!**

**Justin: DADDY! *Then he ran from Carl as he chased him around but he caught to him and tried to choke him to death***

**Carl: I WOULD KILL YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! AFTER EVERYTHING I DONE FOR YOU, WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN DAD!**

**Mr. Mamani: HE'S KILLING HIS SON, SECURITY!**

***Then Security arrived and stopped Carl from strangling his son***

**Carl: GET OFF OF ME! I WANT TO KILL HIM!**

**Justin: MOMMY! WHAT HAPPENED TO DADDY!**

**Carl: YOU'RE DEAD, KID! YOU ARE DEADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

***Then he was interrupted another time as it showed Clip #7 with its Music and Title***

***Then at the Carl's Cell, he was strapped completely from his upper waist and from the waist below. Then his family went to see him, especially his shamed son, Justin Bieber.***

**Carl: Meh….**

**Marie: Oh Carl, are you okay?**

**Carl: ….Meh…..**

**Marie: Carl, just stay with me. You're strong, they can't break you. **

**Carl: Where's…..Justin…..**

**Justin: I'm here, Daddy…sorry I called them on you.**

**Carl: It's okay….you did the right thing. I've gone insane this time, this rage bottled up inside of me has been released, immediately lost all focus, sense, and also mind and started in a blind rage. I was directing this rage at you, Bieber. **

**Marie: NO! Please Carl, we need you back! Please, Don't be like this!**

**Carl: Marie, I'll be fine. Besides, he'd already broke me already, he broke my cold, and hard shell into a soft, and weak person. I can't live no longer now. I've officially been broken. Justin, I want you to be the man of the house, be nice to your mother and sister. Make sure to take care of them well.**

**Justin: Well….actually….**

***A Week ago***

**Justin: I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME A FABULOUS DINNER AND MAKE IT SNAPPY, MOTHA!**

**Marie: Yes, Justin.**

***Then at Wendy's room* **

**Justin: HUG ME, BITCH! *Then Wendy hugs Justin which he responds in a pervy way* BOW BEFORE ME! *Then Marie and Wendy bows down to Justin* NOW GET NAKED FOR ME AND DANCE FOR ME! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!**

***Then back at Carl's cell as he said nothing then he started talking again***

**Carl: I would…ooh…I can't say it now. I need something that can give me a boost again.**

**Justin: Hey Daddy, I also took control of your famous celebrity plates that I also broke them in pieces then burned them into a new gold record. *Then shows Carl his new Gold Record* You like it!**

**Carl:….**

***Then a few minutes later, the Therapy Building burned in flames as the Bieber Family walked home together with Justin badly hurt***

**Justin: Let's go home Daddy.**

**Carl: You can say that son.**

***Then it shows Clip #8 with its Music and Title***

***Then at the Bieber's residence, Carl, Marie, and Wendy are sitting at the couch together until Bieber came and sits down with the family.***

**Carl: Hey Bieber, you spend anytime with that Usher boy, I'm started to think that you're a homosexual.**

**Justin: Hypothetically speaking, what if I was a homosexual.**

**Carl: Then I would disown you! *Then Carl and the two ladies laughs as Justin started looking away from them then Usher (Naruto) appears and grabs Justin private***

**Usher: Oh man, he suspects it. We better lay low for a while.**

**Justin: Yeah, he's must not know of our secret marriage my love. When we get out of here, we will have sex every single day.**

**Usher: Yeah, until then. We must wait.**

***Then the two looked at something while the light is gleaming at our two homosexual lovers***

***Then it showed Clip #9 with its Music and Title***

***Then at the Bieber Residence, Carl is reading his Newspaper then Bieber came with his report card***

**Bieber: Hey dad…**

**Carl: Hey Bieber, did your report card came in today?**

**Bieber: *looking really depressed* Yeah…**

***Then Carl gets up and slaps him***

**Carl: YOU GOT A F! DO YOU?! *Then slaps him multiple times***

***Then Justin flinched as he's thinking that he's gonna get another slap***

**Justin: No! Dad, I just got a B!**

**Carl: Oh, well. Good job anyway and I'm sorry if I hit you like that.**

**Justin: And also…**

**Carl: Also what….**

**Justin: And I obviously raped Mom and Wendy because they're hot and I also took Uncle Nark's money when he was asleep. I also peed in front of your tub. And I obviously raped many girls while you were gone and I also burned every single thing in your basement.**

**Carl: YOU BRATTTTTTTTTTTTTT! *Then tried to slap Justin but he catches it and instead slaps Carl in the face multiple times. Then he pushed him to the floor and then punched him multiple times then stepped on his nuts and then grabs a vase and threw at him as he has a bloody face now as he ached* YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT ME THAT MUCH! *Then ran away to his room, crying***

**Justin: *Then he says his final words* My dad's a pussy.**

***Then a laugh track plays as he shrugs***

**Narrator: Will Bieber ever get the respect from his father? Will Bieber ever hit puberty? Will Bieber start having sex with his family illegally? Will Justin ever tell his father that he's Bisexual? Will Justice will have sex with her sister more often and will have babies with her even though that it's illegal? Find out next time- Leave it to Bieber has been canceled. Now that's a shocker for once due for it's profanity and sexual themes!**

**The End!**


	10. Konoha Bobobo Shorts Special: Smosh 4

Konoha Bobobo Shorts Special: Smosh #4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo, Naruto, and Shippuden throughout the story. I also don't own Smosh and their props and videos throughout the story too. And also I don't South Park too. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

TEEN GIRLS IN THE WILD!  
By: SuperLuxray

*Then at a Beauty Shop, girls are just doing their business until George Zazz (Ian) spies on them behind a bush. Then he turned to the Auidence*

George Zazz: BEHOLD! The average teenage girl, a subspecies of homo-sapians that will make humans go over them and tries to impress them. Then they will suck the life right out of us and use it as their own plan to completely take over our love for them.

*Then Girl #1 started painting their nails as they started talking to each other too*

George Zazz: For years, they have been worked in plain site, completely dominating the humans little by little, doing whatever they want, but the methods have been a mystery until now.

*Then it shows the episode called "Teen Girls in the Wild with George Zazz, Wilderness Expert"*

*Then at a house, the Girl #2 (Tenten) is using makeup a lot to be ready for some prom as George observes her then talks to the viewer*

George: Here we see the Human Female applying a lot of makeup to get ready for her prom; we called this subspecies of teenage girls called the Wearingalotofmakeupus. *Then he starts observing*

*Then a knock on her door has been heard as Girl #2 opens the door and it was her father (Guy)*

Father: Alright, honey, are you ready for your prom?

Girl #2: Of course, Daddy, just let me put this little amount of makeup first, *then she applys a large amount of makeup on her face and she turns around as her father saw her looking like a clown (Seriously she looks like a clown)* Well, what do you Daddy?

Father: *Looks very crept out at the sight of his daughter's face* Um, it's quite alright, I guess…

Girl #2: Oh daddy, you're the best! *As she hugs her father*

George: Try to compliment the Wearingalotofmakeupus. It will only make her happy if you do that.

*Then the father spots George as he backs up from his daughter and him*

Father: HEY WHAT THE HELL?! GET OUT OF MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM YOU MOLESTER! *Then grabs his machine gun and started shooting George as he runs away*

*Then George goes to another girl's room, as she started texting to her friends on her phone*

George: There we see the Human Female texting to her friends on her smartphone as we called this subspecies called the Textalotemus. *Then he starts observing*

*Then Girl #3 (Ino) started texting on her phone, when her brother (Shikamaru) comes in the room*

Brother: Sis, you gotta come to dinner, the whole family's waiting.

Girl #3: Okay…

Brother: Are you listening to me?

Girl #3: Yeah… *as she keeps texting*

Brother: You know that your phone won't be dead for long…

Girl #3: Whatever…

Brother: That's it! Give me the ph-

Girl #3: SHUT THE (bleep) UP, I'M TEXTING MY FRIENDS! *Then kicks her brother in his pokeballs*

Brother: AHHHH! *As he grabs his poke balls and fell to the ground, hurt.*

George: Never interrupt the Textaloteus, as she will only perform ruthless violence and kick your balls until they're break… *as he gets on the bed and she notices*

Girl #3: AH! RAPIST! *Then grabs a handgun and shoots him as George runs away again*

*Then George goes to a lunchroom and observes the table where the Popular Girl (Temari)*

George: This subspecies is also known as the Populargirlamus. As she is spoiled and as full of herself as she commands dozens of humans at her side. *As he observes the table*

Popular Girl: I WANT A BOY TO BE MY BITCH, NOT MY BOYFRIEND! *Then throws a pineapple at the Boy (Choji)*

*Then go to a classroom where the Popular Girl starts to get mad*

Popular Girl: I WANT TO PARTY, NOT LISTENING TO SOME ASSHOLE! *Then grabs a stapler and stabs the Teacher (Bobobo)*

*Then at home, she's eating dinner with her parents and brothers*

Popular Girl: I WANT A HAMBURGER, NOT BRUSSEL SPROUTS! *Then grabs a machine gun and starts shooting at her parents and brothers*

*Then George went to some mansion where the girl (Sakura) is watching TV with her parents*

George: This is where we see is where the subspecies, Alwaysbitchalotus is bitching about how she want anything to be exact. *As he observes them*

Girl: WHY CAN'T YOU TWO GET ME A BRAND NEW CAR! *Then hits her parents*

*Then later on*

*As she watches a commercial that has new nail polish*

Girl: WHY CAN'T YOU GET ME THIS NEW EXPENSIVE NAIL POLISH?! *Then slaps her mother*

*then later on*

*As she watches the tv, she watches the football player gets tackled by another football player*

Girl: WHY CAN'T YOU GET ME A FOOTBALL TEAM SO I CAN BE THE BOSS AT THEM TO WIN ME TROPHIES?! *Then she hit her mother with a bat*

George: The key in dealing with the species is by showing them whose boss when the threat arise it.

*Then George's teenage daughter (Beauty) appears*

Daughter: THERE YOU ARE! YOU NEARLY FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET ME THOSE NEW CONCERT TICKETS OF JUSTIN BIEBER! YOU KNOW I LOVE HIM!

George: Oh s**t! This subspecies is the most dangerous of all subspecies. This subspecies is called the Spoiledandpissedallthetimegirllutasomus.

Daughter: I can hear you, asshole, and I thought I told you I don't want to be on camera! It makes me look ugly!

George: N-no honey, yo-you look great!

Daugher: OH SAVE IT DADDY! AND I'M ASSUMING THAT YOU NEARLY MISSED MY SWEET 16 TOO!

George: NO! Of course not! Um, I was supposed to surprise during you Sweet 16 and also taking you on vacation in California.

*Then his daughter felt suspicious*

George: I mean, Japan! You always like that anime doohickey!

Daugher: *Then she felt happy and hugs him* Oh, I love you daddy!

George: You too.

Daugher: *gets angry again* SAY IT!

George: Um, I love you too.

Daugher: *Then she hugs him again as George started fake laughing until he stops*

*then George's Son appears (Naruto)*

George's Son: As you can see, my father has completely craved by this creature's demands. His species are known as the Giganticpussyasaurus.

George: Oh, my sweetie. I'll never say no to you again.

George's Son: *sighs deeply* Join us next time when my dad grows some f**king balls.

George: Help please!

The End!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Don Patch: Hey Santa, I hope you've been watching me all day. Cause I'm a good boy! *Then he heard something and heads to the living room. Then he saw a man in a Santa Suit putting the presents on the tree* SANTA CLAUS!

*Then it is revealed that he's a black man in a Santa Suit with a machine gun*

Black Man: HAPPY KWANZAA, MOTHAF**KA!1 *Then shoots Don Patch as Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo comes in as he saw the Black Man in a Santa Suit*

Bobobo: DON PATCH!

Black Man: MOTHAF**KA! *Then shoots Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo too. Then he put the bomb inside the Christmas Tree in 5 seconds as he go out the house quickly as the house explodes!*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then some guards are shooting at Bobobo as he smoothly glides away from the guards and started shooting at them point blank too. Then Bobobo jumps from a table and started jumping out a window* *Then he saw the Helicopter as he fell straight to the blades as he's been cut into pieces while Jelly Jiggler and Ian was not looking*

Ian: Do you hear something?

Jelly Jiggler: Nope, I'm just watching girls having sex with each other. *As he sips his drink*

Ian: Can I watch it with you?

Jelly Jiggler: Sure.

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*At Ian and Anthony's house, Ian was just watching the TV until Anthony came home with a box*

Anthony: Hey dude, I found this box from a middle of nowhere. You wanna see?

Ian: Of course! *Then slides to Anthony as they opened the box brutally and they saw another box from the ripped box as they opened the second box and found this sphere package*

Anthony: Another package?!

Ian: Just calm down dude, if we saw another package in there, we'll throw it in the dumpster.

*Then they ripped the sphere package and saw something glittering as they looked closer they started to get enchanting by it as smoke started erupting the whole room with meth. As Ian and Anthony's eyes are filled with bloodshot eyes as they got up and ran to the door and destroys it by going to someplace enchanting with rainbows, nyan cats, horses, hot girls, and many things as they floated around with many things around them as they started doing something that will scarred them for life. As the next day, they're been asleep on a door mat as the Wiggin Trio watched them asleep.*

Bobobo: Remind me why they were here?

Don Patch: I sent them a package full of extreme meth that they started having hallucinations and started going asleep on our doormat.

Jelly Jiggler: So that's why.

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Ian: ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES STARTED EATING MY FAVORITE FOOD IN THE WORLD, MY PINK FROSTED SPINKLED DONUTS THAT HAS BEEN STAYING HERE SINCE LAST YEAR!

*Then the Bobobo Gang looked at Jelly Jiggler who has eating these donuts slowly…*

Jelly Jiggler: Oh…so that was your donuts? I thought they were some donuts lying in the counter…

*Then Jelly Jiggler was kicked out of the house by Ian*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then Naruto and Sakura comes home with the Twins (Sora and Hikari)*

Naruto: Huf! These B missions are certainly getting on my nerves!

Sakura: Well Naruto, we need money for the stuff we need for our next missions and some supplies for our babies.

Naruto: Yeah, you're right.

*Then he opened his closet until he met with Sergeant Anous and Dengaku Man smoking some meth*

Sergeant Anous: Uh….hey….

Dengaku Man: Yeah, we're not doing anything suspicious…

*Then Naruto looked at them with a bored expression then he threw them out of the house*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

ULTIMATE ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 SONG!  
Performed by: Naruto featured by Bobobo.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song and rest is up to the beginning.

*Then it shows the silhouette of Conner Kenway (Naruto)*

_(Naruto)  
How many fools can I kill today? *shows soldiers marching*  
Too many to count, don't get in my way. *Then back to the silhouette*  
I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow  
Tomahawk chop is my deathblow_

_Freedom fight machine, big-ass hatchet in hand*Then Conner appears, with a hatchet*  
Why'd you have to kill my bros? I'm-a slash your face, man. *Then kills a solider with a hatchet*  
I'm a very skilled assassin killin' dudes in ones and twos*Then slashes another soldier*  
Blood flowin' like a river, need a box of tissues *then a bloodied hand appears*_

_When I'm huntin', I'll be stuntin', you can never find me  
In the bushes, *Conner appears from the bushes, scaring the leader*  
In the haystack,*Conner appears from the haystack, scaring the leader*  
In your mother's laundry *then Conner appears but the Leader's mother (Sakura) starts hitting him *  
Watch me comin', free-runnin', up the wall like a boss *then free-runs and jumps up the wall*  
What you looking at, bitch? Take my tomahawk chop! *Then stabs the soldier's eye socket*_

_*Then shows Conner in the NY Streets with many people as he pushed them to go to something*_

_How many fools can I kill today?  
Too many count, don't get in my way.  
I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow. *Then he shoots a soldier as he says "Ouch!"*  
Tomahawk chop is my death blow!_

_*Then many dance backups starts dancing like a solider with Conner*_

_Tomahawk! Tomahawk!  
To-To-Tomahawk, Tomahawk!  
Tomahawk,  
Tomahawk, tomahawk tomahawk, to-to-tomahawk!_

_*Then shows Conner walking in the streets of NY*_

_From Boston to NY, always up to no good  
Don't know how I can see in this big-ass hood. _

_*Then a blind Conner rudely approachs the Woman (Sakura) as she started hitting him but the song stops and Naruto (out of character) starts talking*_

Naruto: But I thought she has one role!

*Then the Director (Ian) shrugs*

Director: Man, I let it pass.

Naruto: Oh shi- *then Sakura started hitting Naruto again as the song plays again*

_(Naruto)  
Walking through the crowds, touching you on the back *sees a man and touches on his back*  
Using my hidden blade as a secret attack. *Then the man was struck by a black as Naruto shrugs*_

_Jumping off of giant buildings like I was a superman *The jumps of a building and falls*  
Use your mama as meat shield every time that I can.*Then the woman was killed as meat shield*  
Take a break from the war to hunt for some meat *Then shows Conner as he begins to kill an animal*  
What?! A Man gotta eat. *Then eats the meat*_

_How many fools can I kill today?! *Then kills many soldiers*  
Too many to count, don't get in my way!  
I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow! *Then shoots a soldier in the throat*  
Tomahawk in my DEATH BLOW!_

_Tomahawk, Tomahawk!  
To-To-Tomahawk, Tomahawk!  
Tomahawk, Tomahawk!  
To-to-tomahawk, Tomahawk!_

_*Then shows George Washington (Bobobo) as he enters his entrance with knocks down the door to open*_

_(Bobobo)  
Up first in the first, feel the crack of wooden teeth! *shows George's wooden teeth*  
Bread and butter, lift the covers and you'll find the f**king heat! *then kills the solider under the covers*  
Revolution I lead, with the world I got beef!  
I dig my wigs powered, wear boxers- I don't wear briefs! *Shows his briefs*_

_You can't step up to me, and my gang! *Shows his gang and Conner looking badass*  
Horse and carriage, drive-bys, bullets in the chamb' *then riding a carriage while shooting at soliders*  
Riding over your clique, like the Delaware, son!  
I'll get my face on the dollar before this s**t's done! *Then shows his newly printed dollar*_

_*Then shows Conner coming for the leader while the leader runs away from Conner*_

_(Naruto)  
How many fools can I kill today?!  
Too many to count don't get in my way!  
I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow! *Then the leader lets the guards do their job*  
Tomahawk chop is my death blow! *But Conner appears and silently threats them until they let him in*_

_How many fools can I kill today! *shows his silhouette*  
Too many to count don't get in my way! *Then he rudely knocks down the door*  
I shoot a mofo in the throat with my bow! *Then many shotguns were pointed at him*  
Tomahawk chop is my death blow! *As the leader was gonna win….*_

_*George knocks down the door, starting killing soldiers in his way*_

_Tomahawk! Tomahawk! *Then George kills a soldier by the eye socket*  
To-to-tomahawk, tomahawk! *Then George shoots a soldier by the chest*  
Tomahawk! Tomahawk! *Then he kills every soldier*  
Tomahawk! Tomahawk! *Then the two slowly walks to the Leader as he steps back fearfully*  
To-to-tomahawk! Tomahawk! *Then in the end Conner pulls out his Tomahawk Axe*_

_*Then it went black*_

Song End

* * *

Gas Buster (The Bobobo and Smosh Version)!  
By: SuperLuxray  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh's props and costumes and themselves. The rest is up above.

*In the interview, the Boss (Ian) looks at a magazine. Then he puts down the magazine*

Boss: Seems like it's good. You're hired!

*Then the Man (Anthony) starts shaking the Boss's hand hesitantly*

Man: Oh thank you so *then he farts*

*Then the Narrator stops the tape*

Narrator: Are you tired of having your life ruined by a little passing of gas. *then plays the tape*

Boss: Get outta here! You're fired!

Man: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Then Narrator stops the tape*

Narrator: The pungent smell of someone's air biscuits is enough to sour relationships.

*In the Girlfriend's house*

*Then Ginger farted and his girlfriend slaps him*

*Near an apartment*

Narrator: Take your image.

*then ginger farted as the models started laughing at him*

*At the moon*

Narrator: And also ruining the Return of USA's Second Trip to the Moon*

*Then the astronaut (Naruto) appears*

Astronaut: Alright! It's time to mark our second time! *About to put the flag into the Moon's ground until the astronaut farted leaving the green cloud substance to go into the fuel as it starts sizzling as the Astronaut started to become embarrassed* Uh oh…. *then the spaceship explodes alongside with Naruto as he screams horribly until the Narrator stops the tape*

*Then at a concert*

Narrator: And also ruining your chance to become famous.

*Then the singer (Don Patch) appears to the wildly audience as he grabs his microphone*

_(Don Patch)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH-_

*Then he farts as the green substance started cloudying the audience backstage until the sizzling was heard*

Don Patch: Uh Oh….

*Then the whole concert exploded with the audience started wildly floating terribly screaming for his life.*

Don Patch: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Then the Narrator stops the tape*

*Then in a Mexican Restaurant*

Narrator: And also ruin some fat guy's food*

*Then the ginger farts and ruins some fat guy's food*

Fat guy: spit his food in disgust* UGH, GROSS!

Narrator: *stops the tape* Now here's the solution! *gets out the restaurant* The gas buster; the gas buster is a simple to use portable device that will the scent of those smelly bootie bombs. Using the gas buster is easy as one, two, three. One, tighten the strap. Two, secure the gas buster to your buttocks! Three, turn on the padded set ventilator… Four, enjoy your life free of toxic gas. The gas buster is perfect for any occasion such as in the elevator.

*The narrator tells the place*

* An executive farted, but the gas buster changed the scent and the boss thought it smelled good.*

Narrator: In the Jacuzzi.

*In the jaczuzzi, two men farted but the gas buster changed the scent and they thought it smelled good.*

Narrator: In school, no child will not be embarrass by the pungent smell of air biscuits. When the smell of gas still haunts us today….

*In school, a child (Don Patch) comes in the classroom but farts and releases a gas-like substance that filled the whole room with gas as children started gagging, as one girl started hitting herself on the table, one boy started hanging himself from the pungent scent. And one teacher fainted because of the smell. As Don Patch started laughing manically as the camera zooms his psychotic eyes as the reflections of his eyes filled with fire, suicide and blood everywhere*

Narrator: …turns into the most relaxing smell in the world!

*Then the Child (Don Patch) comes in the classroom, farts but the gas buster changed the scent into the most wonderful scent in the universe as Don Patch put a thumbs up to the camera*

Narrator: And also meet the parents.

*Then at Lacy's House*

*Lacy farted but the gas buster changed the scent and her father (Bobobo) thought it smelled good and thought it was her boyfriend.*

Bobobo: Hmm, I like this boy Lacy!

Lacy: Actually, that was me, dad.

Bobobo: Nice! Next time, use For Breeze Freshener.

Ginger: I like this family.

Audience: Gas Buster!

*In a restaurant*

Narrator: Gas Buster comes in the following scents. *shows 137 different scents in less than a second* Try to collect them all.

*the ginger farted*

Lacy: Mm, what scent is that?

Ginger: Tropical Breeze

Lacy: Try and smell mine *farts*

Ginger: Vanilla surprise.

Lacy: Yep!

Ginger: God, you are so hot!

*Then the two tried to kiss but they both can't because of the device.

Narrator: and for all the music fans, the gas buster deluxe can turn your barking spiders into blasting beats.

*In a presentation*

Boss (Ian): We need to focus here people or this company is gonna seriously fail. (he farts)

*Then Cartman from South Park starts singing*

_(Cartman)  
Oh yeah, drop that ass__! Make that bootie pop girl!_

(_Kyle, Kenny and Cartman)  
Sta__Shaka shaka shaka wayka wayka wayka ass air for life! Uh! *Then stops singing*_

Boss: Sorry guys. *he farts again*

_(Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman starts singing again)_  
_Ass ass ass ass! Jiggle wiggy! Rap music has gone real unoriginal. (stops playing)_

*Then the executives says nothing until the boss farts again*

_(Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman starts singing again)  
Butt, butt! *stops playing*_

*The boss farted again*

_(Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman starts singing again)  
Butt- *stops playing*_

*He farts again*

_(Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman starts singing again)  
Jiggle Wiggy! Ass, ass, ass! *stops playing*_

Boss: STOP EMBARRASSING ME, YOU BASTARDS!

*Then at some wannabe's house, the wannabe (Ian) watched it and commented it*

Wannabe: SERIOUSLY, YOU GUYS MADE A WHOLE VIDEO ABOUT FART JOKES! FART JOKES ARE FOR EIGHT YEAR OLDS! THUMBS DOWN! *Then gets punched by the Narrator (Anthony)*

Anthony: If you don't think fart jokes are funny, *speaks softly* f**k youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… *farts*

Audience: GAS BUSTER!

The End

* * *

A/N: The Last Story of the Smosh Specials will be today. So stay tune for the next exciting yet chaotic story of Konoha Bobobo Shorts Special #5: Smosh!


	11. Konoha Bobobo Shorts Special: Smosh 5

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Shorts Special #5: Smosh!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Naruto, and Shippuden. I also don't own Smosh and Pokemon! I don't everything, except my story. They belong to their rightful owners.

A/N: What you're about to see is the most Chaotic, Comedic, and Action chapter of this exciting episode of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Shorts Ever. Read...if you dare...and enjoy...the story...

* * *

**Pokémon in Real Life 5!  
Disclaimer: It's up above.**

*Then at an unknown route, Ash started walking happily as he went on his next adventure*

Ash: *starts thinking* I can't wait to go to Pewter City to get my first gym badge. And after that I'm going to be the best Pokémon trainer there ever is. With my four Pokémon, there's no one that can stand up to me. And Since I finally wake up that stupid Snorlax and I captured it, I can finally go get my first badge. *Then he was approached by the Old Man (Ian)*

Old Man: Hi there. I bet you're up your way to the Pewter Gym.

Ash: That's right! I'm going to beat the Gym Leader then off to the Second Gym.

Old Man: Alright, but be careful, there are many new strange and strong Pokémon that can really defeat your Pokémon in a flash.

Ash: What if I capture one of them?

Old Man: Then it's yours! *Then walks away while muttering to himself* You damn dummy…

Ash: …Ookay…. Now it's time that I completely going on my new adventure! *Then encounters a wild Pokémon* What, another god damn Pokémon?!

*Then he encounters a New Pokémon called Don Patch*

Don Patch: Don Patch! Don Patch!

Ash: Alright! A New Pokémon! Pikachu! I choose you!

*Then Pikachu (Peter Peter) comes out of the Poke Ball*

Pikachu: Pika-chu!

Ash: *Then grabs his Pokedex* what is this Pokémon?

Dexter: Don Patch! The Evolution of a Ko Patch! Don Patch is a Wiggin Type of Pokemon that is strong against Rock, Steel, and Normal. And Don Patch has a powerful move called Wiggin Cannon. A Move that is a 1 Hit KO and has a gigantic beam that can defeat the Pokemon and the Trainer at the same time and also his 2 moves are weak and will do no damage.

Ash: Alright! We gotta keep an eye on this Pokémon! Pikachu use THUNDERBOLT!

*Then it shows Pikachu's level and health. Then Pikachu started charging up his electricity*

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaa-CHUUUUUUUU! *Then releases an enormous amount of electricity at Don Patch like a thunderbolt as he shocks Don Patch easily. This only brings Don Patch half to his health*

Ash: Good job, Pikachu!

*Then Don Patch started charging up and then defenses himself in a Steel Bubble that raises his Attack and Defense sharply*

Ash: Okay, then we'll destroy your defenses! Pikachu! Use Slam!

*Then Pikachu then runs in four legs to Don Patch, then he grabs him and slams him to the ground that only brings his health to 36/136. Then Don Patch started charging up again and then defenses himself in a steel bubble that raises his Attack and Defense sharply*

Ash: *starts thinking* What is he's planning to do? *stops thinking* Alright, Pikachu! Time to use Quick Attack!

*The Pikachu started flashing zigzags and starts slamming Don Patch to the ground that only brings up to 35/136*

Don Patch: *growls* DON PATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts to become angry and started charging up completely, raising his Attack dramatically.*

Ash: What is he…. *then pulls out his pokedex*

Dexter: Don Patch's Ability is Furious Latent Power. An Ability that is so rare that it's raises its Attack dramatically, making the Trainer and Pokemon totally screwed.*

Ash: That means…

Don Patch: DONNNNNNNNN PATCHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Then he charges himself dramatically*

Ash: YOU'RE NOT GONNA MAKE US LOSE! PIKACHU!

Dexter: That is against the rul-

Ash: F**K THE RULES! PIKACHU, USE THUNDER!

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… *As he charges his power fully*

Don Patch: DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…

Ash: NOW PIKACHU! IT'S TO PUT THE POKEMON TO 1 HEALTH POINT! TIME TO USE…THUNDER!

Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! *Then releases an gigantic amount of electricity at Don Patch while extreme bolts of electricity aura is around him*

Don Patch: DONNNNNNN PATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Then releases an enormous amount of Wiggin energy at Pikachu as the Thunder Move and Wiggin Cannon clashed and releases a gigantic explosion of the battle area! As Ash and Pikachu and Don Patch wildly floats helplessly by the shocking pulse each side!*

Ash/Pikachu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!/PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Don Patch: DONNNNNNNNN PATCHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Then after a few minutes, they started getting back up again but this time the Battle Area is just a huge hole made by Pikachu and Don Patch's energy. Then Ash gets back up but this time, his face is dirty and his clothes are torn*

*Then this only brings Pikachu and Don Patch's HP are just 1 point*

Ash: Alright, you son of a bitch. It's time to capture you….. GO POKEBALLL! *Then throws a pokeball at Don Patch which hits his head and he is helplessly swallowed by the pokeball which it shakes once that made Ash grinning madly. Then it shakes another time, which made Ash anxious. Then it shakes the third time, which made Ash really nervous. Then it didn't move, and a sound was made. And that made Ash excited and jumped happily* ALRIGHT! I CAUGHT A POKEMON! *Then he walks to his new pokeball and grabs it and then examines it* Alright, since I captured a Don Patch, we'll win that first badge in no time. *Then he saw the old man walks to him again*

Old Man: Hey Stranger, by the look of your face, you'd caught Don Patch. Now for that you'll get two Technical Moves. *Then gives Ash two TMs.*

Ash: What are these TMs?

Old Man: They're Wiggin Moves. The Laser Barrage and the Falcon Punch because they're famous moves that Trainers use in battles or something. You'll can easily win by using those moves to help you win the Pokemon League. It's also the moves of Wiggin Types.

Ash: So what if I teach this to one of my Pokemon?

Old Man: THEY DON'T WORK ON OTHER POKEMON! JUST WIGGIN TYPES! *Then walks away while whispering a little bit loud* You stupid damn bastard that is a dumbass...

Ash: Ookayy….. Now! I can go to the Pewter City!

Metro sexual Hipster: HEY YOU JERK, I WANT A REMATCH!

Ash: GOD DARN- *then thought of something* Wait a minute…. ALRIGHT, YOU'RE ON!

Metro sexual Hipster: I want revenge, so let's battle!

*Then it starts by the full body renders of the both trainers as it shows Ash's Pokemon by 5 and Metro sexual Hipster's Pokemon by 3*

Ash: Go Don Patch, I choose you! *Then throws the Pokeball as it comes out Don Patch as it showed his Level 45 and his health points 136/136*

Don Patch: Don Patch! Don Patch!

Metro sexual Hipster: The heck's that?

Ash: The one's that going to defeat you in this battle!

Metrosexual Hipster: Ookay….. alright Tauros, come on out! *Then pulls out Taurus* Ever since you defeated me, I trained even harder than before. And this time I captured 2 more of my Pokémon and trained all of them to level 51 and we're gonna defeat your Pokémon hardcore!

Ash: Alright, you're on! *Starts thinking* As you'll about to experience my Don Patch's awesome power that it can obviously "blow you away"! *Stops thinking* ALRIGHT, DON PATCH TIME TO USE…. *Then thought of something and uses his pokedex to find Don Patch's moves*

Don Patch's Moves:  
Wiggin Workout and Guard (Wiggin)  
Laser Barrage (Wiggin)  
Falcon Punch (Wiggin)  
Wiggin Cannon (Wiggin)

*This made Ash thought of a strategy*

Ash: ALRIGHT, DON PATCH! TIME TO USE WIGGIN WORKOUT AND GUARD!

Don Patch: DONNNN PATCHHHHH! *Then charges himself and defenses himself in a steel bubble that raises his Attack and Defense sharply*

Metrosexual Hipster: You have strengthened your stupid Pokémon but I have the Power that can break your defenses easily! Alright Tauros, use THRASH! *Then Tauros charges at Don Patch and restlessly thrashes him with many stomps which brings Don Patch down to 122/136* WHAT?! BUT HE SHOULD BE FAINTED BY NOW!

Ash: Don Patch is the rare Pokémon in the world. And he has powers way beyond your capabilities. Alright Don Patch! USE LASER BARRAGE! *Then Don Patch pulls out his laser gun and shoots thousands of lasers ruthlessly at Tauros and immediately fainted*

Metrosexual Hipster: YOUR STUPID POKEMON DEFEATED MY POKEMON WITHOUT A SWEAT! YOU'RE CHEATING!

Ash: You stupid idiot, there's no cheating in a Pokemon battle. There's only going to decide one winner! *starts thinking* and the Loser will lose and die…WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *stops thinking*

Metrosexual Hipster: Whatever! I can win without Tauros anyway! GOOOOO! GRAVELER! *Then pulls out Graveler*

Ash: You really don't know what you're getting yourself into, aren't you?! Don Patch, USE WIGGIN WORKOUT AND GUARD! *Then Don Patch started charging and defenses himself in a Steel Bubble that raises his Attack and Defenses sharply*

Metrosexual Hipster: You're really using that move again. God, you're really are stupid! Go Graveler, use Rock Slide! *Then Graveler pulls out many boulders and rolls the rocks to Don Patch which goes down to his HP 100/136*

Ash: ALRIGHT, DON PATCH! TIME TO USE FALCON PUNCH! *Then Don Patch charges himself and then yells out and pulls out an punch which releases an thousand punches at Graveler which he fainted immediately*

Metrosexual Hipster: I WILL NOT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU AGAIN! GOOOO! MACHAMP! *Then pulls out his pokeball and throws it as it releases Machamp!*

Ash: Alright, Don Patch, use Wiggin Workout and Guard. *Again, Don Patch charges and defenses himself in a Steel Bubble that raises his Attack and Defense sharply*

Metrosexual Hipster: *starts thinking* I must not let him raises this pokemon's attack and defenses any longer, time to use my secret attack…. *stops thinking* Time to use your move…. *then licks his mouth*

Ash: ALRIGHT, DON PATCH! USE WIGGIN WORKOUT AND GUARD! *Then Don Patch charges up and defenses himself in a Steel Bubble which raises his Attack and Defense sharply*

Metrosexual Hipster: You shouldn't have accepted the battle, Ash.

Ash: *looks confused* Why?

Metrosexual Hipster: Because I have something that you will never achieve….

Ash: Um, what are you-

Metrosexual Hipster: Because I have the most powerful move that Machamp has….and I'm gonna use it at you…..

Ash: Okay! Exactly, what are you talking about!

Metrosexual Hipster: The move that I'm gonna release and you'll lose in a flash…. PREPARE YOURSELF ASH, BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST BATTLE YOU'LL EVER FIGHT! ALRIGHT, MACHAMP! USE…..FOCUS PUNCH! *Then Machamp concentrated his energy on his fist and uses all of his power to strengthen that fist that raises his attack sharply* TIME TO LOSE, ASH! GO, MACHAMP! *Then Machamp started jumping and charging at Don Patch and punches his gut which he reacts in his eyes bulging and he punches Don Patch to the ground which breaks and turns into a hole then after a while, Don Patch gets up, damaged as the move brings down his HP dramatically by 17/136.* WHAT?! BUT I MADE THIS STRATEGY PERFECT! THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD SURVIVE THAT?!

*Then he saw Don Patch angry and he charges immediately while his aura has gone bloodshot red to the max*

Metrosexual Hipster: What's he doing?!

Ash: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY ARE STUPID AFTER ALL?! I'VE BEEN USING A STRATEGY THAT YOU'RE GONNA COMPLETELY LOSE!

Metrosexual Hipster: You had a strategy this whole time!

Ash: That's right. I've been using my Don Patch to dominate your Pokémon in a flash to use my strategy to finally defeat you once and for all!

Metrosexual hipster: But he's a stupid Pokémon, he can't actually defeat my last Pokémon!

Ash: Because you don't know Don Patch's ability and moves! I've been raising Don Patch's attack and defense to finally making your own move so he can use his ultimate move, the move that's going to defeat you once and for all! And to add the stats, he's using his Furious Latent Power that's raises his attack dramatically to the max in which you failed to notice!

Metrosexual Hipster: So that means….

Ash: THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S A TRAP ALL ALONG IN WHICH YOU FAILED TO NOTICE BECAUSE YOU WERE SO FULL OF YOURSELF DURING THIS BATTLE THAT YOU'RE GONNA WIN BUT INSTEAD YOU'RE GONNA LOSE AND DIE BECAUSE OF THAT WHOLE REASON OF THIS BATTLE WAS TO TEST MY NEW POKEMON'S ABILITIES! *As Mextrosexual Hipster felt terrified by this amount of power* AND I'M GONNA SHOW YOU DON PATCH'S ULTIMATE MOVE, AND WITH THAT ULTIMATE MOVE, I CAN EASILY WIN THE POKEMON LEAGUE AND BECOME THE POKEMON MASTER AND LISTING DON PATCH AS A GOD OF WIGGIN! THAT'S RIGHT! DON PATCH IS NOW A GOD TO ME AND EVERYONE IS GONNA KNOW THAT WHEN THEY KNOW THE TERRIBLE POWER THAT HAS BEEN IN DON PATCH ALL ALONG!

*As Don Patch is now in his full power as he raised his Attack dramatically*

Metrosexual Hipster: YOU HAVE GONE MAD WITH POWER! THAT POWER'S CONTROLLING YOU!

Ash: F**K THAT, I'M CONTROLLING GOD, AND I'M ALSO CONTROLLING POWER TOO! THAT'S RIGHT, POWER BELONGS TO ME AND I'LL CONTROLLING IT HOW EVER I WANT! NOW! DON PATCH! *As Metrosexual Hipster is going to realize the terrible power that has been in Don Patch all along* USE…..WIGGIN CANNONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

*Then Don Patch started collecting power again and releases an gigantic beam of Wiggin Energy that's the size of Godzilla at Machamp and Metrosexual Hipster as Ash laughs manically as Machamp and Metrosexual Hipster felt the fatal sting as half of the forest explodes as the beam turned into a Gigantic Dragon and completely eradicating the whole forest full of Strange and New Pokémon as they ran away from the forest for cover*

Ash: I AM NOW THE STRONGEST OF ALL TRAINERS, DON PATCH AND I ARE NOW GODS OF WIGGIN! *As the whole forest exploded as from the blast, Metrosexual Hipster and his Three Pokemon are finally eradicated by Don Patch's Ultimate Move. Then for hours, the whole forest has been destroyed and all it remained is one enormous hole except the center that has a circle of grass. Then it showed Ash and Don Patch completely damaged by the move* that'll teach ya not to mess with me. I'm God; I can easily defeat trainers from a mile away. There's no one that can stand up to my power. NO ONE! *Then he and Don Patch faints from the heavy injured inflicted by the move as the Old Man started climbing with two feet and approaches them*

Old Man: He isn't a god, dumbass. *Then hours later, Ash woke up from his injuries and looked around. Suddenly turns back to normal after his battle with the deceased Metrosexual Hipster and his power-hunger problems*

Ash: What the hell happened?

Old Man: You got Power-Hungry and killed that Gay Guy. Thanks to your Don Patch. *Then he showed Don Patch completely healed by a Hyper Potion*

Don Patch: Don Patch!

Ash: Ookay…. ALRIGHT! TIME TO GO TO THE PEWTER GYM AND GET MY FIRST GYM BADGE!

Don Patch: Donnnn Patch!

Old Man: You destroyed the road to the Pewter City, dick! *Then shows Ash the remains of the road*

Ash: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-! *Then it went black*

The End!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Softon: If you wanna know the secrets of Goddess Blabs-a-lot, you gotta find out the secrets of it. Go and but, Blabs-a-lot's Secret Diary. It will reveal the truth of Blabs-a-lot. Order 555-555-BLABS…. You will receive the truth that lies within Blabs-a-lot. Only you can prevent secrets in your point of view. Only you….

Director (Ian): CUT THAT IS THE WORST ENDING LINE THAT I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! WRITERS, WRITE THE MOST BADASS LINE THAT YOU'LL EVER SEEN IN THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!

Softon: Then what do you want me to do?

Director: Um….go on a date with one of the actress, she's sexy.

Softon: *Sighs deeply* Okay.

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then at a church, the Pastor (Bobobo) started talking about God*

Bobobo: HE'LL SAVE YOUR HOME!

Naruto: HELL YEAH!

Bobobo: HE'LL SAVE YOUR GRANDPARENTS!

Anthony: HE'LL SAVE YOUR GRANDMAS AND GRANDPAPES!

Bobobo: HE'LL TAKE CARE OF YOUR TAXES!

Ian: HE'S THE BEST!

Anthony: HE'LL HELP YOU TAKE DOWN OF THOSE GOOD FO' NOTHING CRIMINALS!

Anous: DAMN RIGHT, HE WILL!

Dengaku Man: HE'LL BEST FOR EVERYTHING!

Bobobo: HE'LL MAKE EVERY GOD DAMN WORKER MAKE MONEY FOR FAMILIES AND CITIZENS EVERYWHERE!

Everyone: GOD BLESSES US ALL!

Bobobo: HE'LL MAKE EVERY BOSS NOT ANGRY AT ALL OF YOU MOTHERSUCKAS!

Editor(Anthony): YESSSSSS!

Bobobo: AND HE'LL…..HE'LLL….LET YA HAVE SEX!

*Then everyone grew quiet and confused*

Everyone: Huh?

Bobobo: AND HE'LL GIVE YOU A CONDOM EVERYTIME YOU HAVE SEX!

*Then everyone wildly cheered and the chorus starts singing*

Bobobo: GOD WILL BLESS YOU! HE WILL BLESS EVERYONE IN THIS HERE CHURCH! AND HE WILL HELP YA! HELP YA MAKE THE WORLDDDD A BETTER PLACE! GOD BLESS AMERICA! GOD BLESS EVERY SINGLE COUNTRY OF THE EARTH! GOD BLESSES EVERY UNIVERSE! GOD BLESS EVERYTHING!

Narrator: Thousands of years later, God had finally achieved World Peace and spread it to the Entire World. And the people who had supported God who died for God, had finally accomplished their one and only goal. Make God spread World Peace….

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then at the Smosh Residence, the Two started watching a Reality TV Show "Leave it to Bieber"*

Ian: Where Bobobo and Naruto?

Anthony: They got other things to take care of at the Hidden Leaf. Naruto has to take care of their children.

Ian: Naruto's got children?!

Anthony: Yeah, Sakura and Naruto got together.

Ian: Whoa? I thought they're like 15 or 16.

Anthony: They are, idiot!

Ian: Oh…then…should we go visit them?

Anthony: Fine!

*Then the two got up from the couch and started walking to the vortex*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Announcer: This is the The Restaurant Reviewer, where our guest, the Chef Master is here to review some of our famous dishes.

*Then at a Famous Restaurant, Bobobo ate a Soufflé from an Chef (Ian) as he became disgusted at the taste and then spits at the floor*

Bobobo: You called this a Soufflé?! I called it CRAP! *Then throws the Soufflé at Ian*

*Then at another restaurant, Bobobo tasted a Tofu Hamburger from the Chef Anthony as he is disgusted by the taste and spits at the floor.*

Bobobo: You called this Tofu Hamburger?! I called it A PIECE OF S**T! *then throws the Tofu Hamburger at Anthony*

*Then at another restaurant, Bobobo tasted a French Fry from Chef Don Patch as he is disgusted by the taste and spits it at the floor*

Bobobo: You called this a French Fry?! I called it a FRENCH PIECE OF CRAP AND S**T! *Then throws a bowl of French fires at Don Patch*

*Then at another restaurant, Bobobo tasted a Miso Tofu on a Stick from Chef Dengaku Man as he is disgusted by the taste and spits it at the floor*

Bobobo: You called this a Miso Tofu on a Stick! I called a Miso S**T on a Piece of Crap! *Then throws the Miso Tofu on a Stick at Don Patch*

*Then at another restaurant, Bobobo tasted a Jelly Candy from Chef Jelly Jiggler as he is disgusted by the taste and spits it at the floor*

Bobobo: You called this a Jelly Candy, I called a….huh, I can't think of anything. Well you passed the test.

Jelly Jiggler: ALL RIGHT! *then puts a thumbs up at the camera*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then at a bedroom, the alarm clock started ringing, and Dengaku Man woke up still tired of last night as he got up his bed and started walking to the bathroom.*

Dengaku Man: *Starts thinking* Well, it's time for a new god forsaken day again. Like my old job, this involves picking up groceries. But I hope I'll do well in my other job until I find my dream job. Making an Grilled Tofu dipped in Miso on a Stick Shop which People will savor the taste of grilled tofu while fantasizing about the Miso on a Stick. But….now that dream job will have to wait until I have another money to get ready. *Stops thinking*

*He started doing all the things that a normal person would do. As Dengaku Man started going outside with his suit on and started getting on a cab and the cab driver drove Dengaku Man 5 miles away from his home as he made to an ordinary therapist building, as he got inside the building then he was greeted by the Boss of the Building, Chris Hanson (Ian)*

Chris: Why don't you have a seat from over there?

Dengaku Man: OH S**T, THEY GOT ON TO ME! *Then he started going to the elevator as Chris Hanson ordered his men to catch Dengaku Man. As Dengaku Man hurriedly pressing the "Up" Button to the Elevator he saw the guards charging at him as the door closes really slow and Dengaku Man thought that it won't be too long as he is about to get caught by the guards then he had no choice but to commence violence and pulls out his Minigun and started shooting every furniture that they have until the door closes just as it did now.

*As it slowly started going up from the main room, Dengaku Man slowly relaxes himself but until an explosion occurred and wildly shaking the elevator and Dengaku Man started grabbing this rail and the doors wildly opened and the door wildly floats away as Dengaku Man saw many helicopters aiming their miniguns at him as they got him surrounded.*

Dengaku Man: HOW DID THEY FIND ME IN THIS CITY?! BUT THAT'S ISN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW, CAUSE THERE'S NO WAY THEY WON'T STOP ME FROM GETTING THAT JOB AND MY DREAM JOB *Then he grabs his Minigun and started shooting each helicopter as he distracted them long enough he started climbing on top of the elevator with his two stubs as he found the rope connected to the Elevator and started grabbing the rope as he looked upon 7 helicopters aimed at him then he saw one guard aiming an grenade launcher and launches an grenade at Dengaku Man which he misses and accidently exploded the glass which levitates the Elevator with Dengaku Man around the building as Dengaku Man saw this as an advantage and started using his minigun to shoot many helicopters in his way, then he felt something as he looked up and saw the tiny piece of thread as it torn off making the elevator have one rope left as Dengaku Man started leaning to the left to get inside the building as the elevator crashed the building from the ground*

*Then Dengaku Man got up and looked around while the terrified workers are looking at him. As Dengaku Man straightened his tie and wiped the dirt off of his suit, he started walking to another elevator as he looked around as he thought no guards were here. Then he slowly lets down his guard, and continues walking to another elevator. Then he saw the window and looked at another room full of people and offices as he started opening the door and started walking again*

*Then Dengaku Man he walked to the window and started looking at the skyscrapers and the skies. As he sighs deeply and started smiling, a light appears as Dengaku Man shielded his eyes from the Light as he opened one eye and became surprised that it's not one but 10 Helicopters as guards inside their helicopters started aiming their machine guns and minguns at Dengaku Man as he started running as the guards started shooting making all the glass break as they trying to catch Dengaku Man. As he's running for dear life, Dengaku Man started pushing people out of his way but due to his small size he started sliding left and right as he dodged many bullets. As he saw the elevator, he saw this as an opportunity to go to the next floor as he tries to get something out of his pocket and saw a penny as he threw the penny to the button of the elevator and it pushed it as the doors opened, Dengaku Man slid to the elevator but then he saw an explosive barrel that doesn't need to be there. As he saw this as another opportunity, he shot the barrel which makes the barrel explode the room completely, disabling the helicopters and guards' attempts to capture Dengaku Man.*

*As he relaxed for a bit, Dengaku Man then looked at the Window to the elevator as he looked at many helicopters patrolling all around the building, seeing that he can't escape he has to be sneaky about it but he thought that what if the guards were in the next floor suddenly planning their next move against him.*

*Then the doors opened, as Dengaku Man started walking again looking sideways to see if any guards were her. Then he felt something unusual about this floor as he almost figured it out, he pulled out his minigun and started running to the next elevator then he saw guards aiming at him as he started shooting them point blank, killing them. Then he saw more guards shooting at him as he slid through them and started shooting them one by one. Now he pushed the button and the doors were opened as he got in and started shooting more guards with his minigun, then the elevator doors closed and started going up to the next 10 floors as Dengaku Man still looked at many helicopters but the elevator shook violently, as Dengaku Man hurriedly looked at the window he saw an guard inside the helicopter aiming at him dead on as he shot the elevator, he breaks right side of the elevator and destroyed the glass too. As Dengaku Man started getting up, he saw many helicopters with guards inside of the vehicles started aiming at Dengaku Man as the elevator started levitating to the left Dengaku Man and the guards started shooting at them which Dengaku Man started doing barrel rolls while shooting at them to dodge the bullets. Then Dengaku Man jumped to the top of the elevator and started climbing the ropes to the top of the building but he stopped once he saw the damaged helicopter violently coming to him he jumped once the helicopter crashed the side of building as the rope was cut off as the elevator started falling to the ground which made Dengaku Man very scared but he's not giving up. He started climbing again as he saw many guards shooting at him as he climbed very quickly to the top of the building but he soon finds out that guards at shooting at him inside the building too so he had no choice but to jump and grabbed the rail then he started running on a wall as many guards started shooting at him slowly as Dengaku Man started running in slow motion too then back to normal motion as Dengaku Man started looking at the elevator going to a next floor and saw this as an opportunity to jumped the elevator and started breaking glass and the window glass at the same time and fell to the ground.

*As Dengaku Man slowly got up he saw 1000 helicopters aiming it's miniguns to Dengaku Man as Dengaku Man started opening the doors and started breaking glass and started climbing to the top of the elevator again and grabbed the rope for momentum and started leaning to the left and started taking on many helicopters with his minigun*

Dengaku Man: KEEP IT UP! I CAN TAKE ON ANYTHING YOU CAN THROW AT ME!

*As he saw an helicopter coming to him as he jumped while the helicopter crashed on another window as he started swinging the rope with strong momentum and started swinging around the building as Dengaku Man started shooting many helicopters causing it to exploded in front of him but he didn't flinched as he leans the rope to the top of the building and landed to him as he thought he was safe, guns were pointed at him as he saw many guards aiming at him.*

Dengaku Man: Why won't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you….?

Guard #1: You don't remember this! You really don't remember all of this do you?!

Dengaku Man: No….why are you targeting me?

Guard #1: It's for the countless people you killed!

Dengaku Man: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!

Guard #1: YOU WERE ONE OF THE GOOD'FO NOTHING CRIMINALS THAT HAS KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE DURING YOUR ROBBERY AT THE FAMOUS MILIEOUS BANK! AND ONCE YOU STARTED COMMITTED WAR TO THEM, YOU'VE DESTROYED THOUSANDS….THOUSANDS WHO GOT IN YOUR WAY! AND IN CASE THAT YOU DIDN'T FORGET, YOU'VE BASHED YOUR HEAD WHILE FIGHTING ONE OF THE POLICE AND YOU STARTED RETREATING EVER SINCE, STARTED A NEW LIFE BUT YOUR MEMORIES STARTED COMING BACK TO YOU! BUT THEN YOU WERE A HEARTLESS JERK THAT DESTROYED MANY PEOPLE AND NOW YOU'RE FINALLY RETURNED WHEN I CAN EASILY ARREST YOU FOR ALL THE CRIMES THAT YOU COMMITED THEN MAYBE YOU'LL FINALLY GET A DEATH PENALTY ONCE YOU'RE PROVEN GUILTY!

Dengaku Man: Sorry….I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I can't lose my dream job to the likes of you soldiers! *As he took 5 steps back while the guards started looking at him shocked!*

Guard #1: What are you?!

Dengaku Man: I really don't know who you are or nor I care but when you get between my dream job and future. You made a unforgivable mistake for making me do this.

Guard #1: HOLD ON! YOU CAN'T BE…..

Dengaku Man: That's right…in order to return the favor…I'll remember you for the rest of my life. Farewell….

*then Dengaku Man started falling as the guard started running to the place where Dengaku Man fell but he survived and started freefalling as he saw many red barrels at each floor he started shooting them with his minigun which triggered an explosion on each floor killing thousands or millions of people which then destroyed all the buildings as Dengaku Man started running on a wall, he saw the elevator and landed to the top of the elevator as he breaks the glass and grabs the rope and started leaning to the right going around in circles but the rope cannot hold for long as the explosion cut off the rope and made the elevator falling to the ground with Dengaku Man on the elevator as the building explodes in front of him the elevator took a different movement as Dengaku Man started grabbing the rope while screaming for his life.*

Dengaku Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *As the camera zooms to Dengaku Man's mouth, the screen went black…..hours later…..*

*Dengaku Man, who survived the crashed, started opening his eyes slowly as he slowly got up*

Dengaku Man: What the…..what happened to me? What happened to my friends…. What happened to everything…..

*As he got up, he went back down again with a wound on his leg, he was then greeted by Chris Hanson, who miraculously survived the explosion*

Chris Hanson: Dengaku Man….it's been such a long time since we last meet.

Dengaku Man: Who….are….you…

Chris Hanson: The one who you tried to kill after I bashed your head during the War of Milieus Bank, completely disabling all of your memories. They awarded me, promoted me, but since I finally found you, I can finally meet the all-mighty famous Dengaku Man, who has recently killed Millions of People throughout the world, mercilessly eradicated all of its population. And now here you are, at the mercy of my feet. Where I can take you into custody and will give you a death penalty thus ending all the suffer you made to other families who cried to their dead loved ones…

Dengaku Man: *Then in a flash, Dengaku Man remembered every single thing in his life which made him the man he is today until now as Dengaku Man recently reencountered his memories in a flash. Now he grew quiet at Hanson* It's you…..the one that I fought with during that War. The one who made me lose my memories. You're the one who did all of this just to get back at me. Because I killed your family…..I killed every single member in your family… and I felt good, you need payback…..so I granted you one. I was magnicicent! The blood of your father's corpse! The look of your brothers and sisters! The look of which I…the famous Dengaku Man had finally been completed since I killed your family! Because of that…I am now the famous Criminal in the world. And now….I can finally return to me crew and take back what you've stole from me!

Chris Hanson: So you have admitted it after all. But you won't find your crew. Most of them died while some of them ran away during the war because you…the leader of the resistance group was reported died in the war thus ending the era of your reign of murder.

Dengaku Man: But now….the era still continues throughout the world as they will witness the return of Dengaku Man!

Chris Hanson: Not for long…. *as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Dengaku Man's head*

Dengaku Man: In all of my life, you….of all people…will kill me after my sudden return….by shooting me in the head thus ending the era of all eras…which you can complete your revenge…tell me….what do you do after you kill me….you will find criminals out there who supported me, will avenge me….will rob and kill every single store or people behind your back. Then what do you do? Bring back order and peace to the world! Blasmempy! It will be more chaos but when I'm still alive, I kept order to the world!

Chris Hanson: ALL YOU'VE DONE WAS SUFFER!

Dengaku Man: IT WAS MY LEGACY THAT HAS BEEN SPREAD THROUGH THE COUNTRIES, ENCOURAGED ALL CRIMINALS TO RECREATE MY LEGACY! AND EVERY SINGLE CRIMINAL IN THE WORLD WILL MERGE WITH MY LEGACY WITH THEIRS TO CREATE MY GRAND PLAN…..THE INFINTE WORLD OF CRIME….WHICH THE WORLD WILL BE INFLUENCED BY CRIME EVERYWHERE WHERE EVERYONE WILL BECOME A CRIMINAL WITH NO ORDER OR PEACE, VIOLENCE IS THE ONLY WAY TO SOLVE IT! AND NO FBI OR ANY ORGANIZATION OF CRIME FIGHTING WILL BE ELIMINATED EVERY WHERE!

Chris Hanson: YOU'RE INSANE!

Dengaku Man: No…..I am….A GENIUS!

*Then Chris is sick of this monstrosity and about to shoot until Dengaku Man said something else*

Dengaku Man: Hanson….you're not going to kill me so easily…..so you better give up while you have the chance. *then pulls out a smoke bomb and it exploded with smoke as Dengaku Man make his escape Chris Hanson started shooting everyone! 30 Minutes later, Dengaku Man packed every single thing at his house, and started making a phone call* Deadpool, it's time…..I know that…..I know that most of the crew is dead….I know that it's no use to create a new crew. Yes, we'll going to start doing that again. Yes I remembered everything now…..meet me at the airport…..so the FBI started patrolling every street…..then I have to go incognito then. After you meet, then we'll discuss our plan. And bring Domino with you. Yes you two are together now…yes….I get it! Alright….just shut up and meet me at the airport. And Deadpool and after this….I'm building my dream job…..Yes… it's going to be called Dengaku Man's Grilled Tofu in Miso on a Stick Store where everyone will taste my food. Just meet me there and keep your big mouth shut.

DENGAKU MAN: The Legacy of a Famous Criminal…..

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then at the Smosh Residence, the Wiggin Trio, Naruto, Ian and Anthony are just watching TV.*

Announcer: If you want to begin your new life, then become Justin Bieber, and you'll be better than ever.

Naruto: I always hate those commercials….

Bobobo: Let's change it to something else. *Then grabs the remote and started changing the channel as it changed to cartoons.* Boring…. *changes another channel as it showed the Oprah Channel* Boring… *changes to another channel as it showed the News Channel* Booooorrrring….

Anthony: *sighs rashly* These channels suck!

Ian: Yeah, there's nothing to watch…

Don Patch: I wonder if they showed my channel…..

Anthony: Your channel….

Don Patch: Yeah, I made a new Channel called Ask Don Patch…. *then snatches the remote and started changing to the New Channel "The Don Patch Channel"*

Ian: *Sighs* Not this again…..

*Then 2 hours later, the guys started cheering for Don Patch*

Don Patch: I love being famous…

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then at some island, the Anthony, Naruto, and Ian are making a fire until Don Patch comes back with many wounds on his face*

Don Patch: THERE'S DANGEROUS ANIMALS ON THIS ISLAND!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Don Patch: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! *Then ran to the boat and tries to get on but realized that they have no boat* I FORGOT WE HAVE NO BOAT!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then at the Ninja Academy, Don Patch is teaching the students about the Creation of the Hidden Leaf Village*

Don Patch: Alright, who can tell me that who was the leader of our great village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves… *then a boy raises his hand* The Boy with the bald head…

Boy Student #1: It's the First Hokage…

Don Patch: Correct! You'll get a treat for your answer. *Then grabs something out of his bag and threw some kunais and a bag of candy at the Boy Student as he caught it* Nice catch. Keep it up and you'll be a full-fledged ninja in time.

*As the student shakes his head yes*

Don Patch: Now, who could tell me that what did the First Hokage do for this village. *Then another boy raises his hand* The Boy with the longer hair.

Boy Student #2: HE MADE GOD! AS GOD PLANTED MANY LEAVES! AS GOD STARTED BUILDING HOUSES FOR THE POOR! GOD MADE EVERY SINGLE THING ON THE PLANET! BUT HE UNLEASHES HIS DIVINE PUNISHMENT ON THOSE WHO ARE EVIL! AS HE SENT THEM TO THE DIMENSION WHERE EVERYTHING IS EVIL! BUT TODAY, GOD WILL BE HERE BY OUR SIDE AND WE WILL HELP HIM IN ANY OTHER WAY! SO THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO BELIEVE IN GOD AND GOD WILL FORGIVE YOU FOR YOUR SINS! SO JOIN GOD AND GOD WILL TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING SO WE WILL NOT BE NINJAS ANYMORE, JUST CIVILIZED PEOPLE!

*Then everyone grew quiet but a bullet shot interrupted the silence as Don Patch shot the boy in the head but was protected by his gear*

Don Patch: *sighs* This is the 300th time that I have to tell that boy to don't include god for a reason…. Alright…off to the next page of the Uchiha's History!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then at the unknown movie theater, The Wiggin Trio started watching a movie called "Princess Kasumi and the All Wonderful Stone of the Sun"*

Bobobo: I wonder, did Naruto and the others start meeting this Kasmui woman.

Don Patch: I think so, besides we have the whole da to ourselves too, ya know. *Then saw Don Patch eating popcorn while watching the movie.*

Jelly Jiggler: Don Patch, are you doing something…..*as he looked down to Don Patch's pocket and saw some packs of butter.*

Bobobo: Don Patch! Did you have some butter and didn't give us some.

Don Patch: F**k off, I got better things to do than just give you butter.

*Then Bobobo just had enough of Don Patch's Selfishness and started throwing buckets at him as the audience started booing at them for not interrupting the movie as the Wiggin Trio started fighting each other for the pack of butter*

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

*Then at the Smosh's Residence, the others are just doing nothing*

Anthony: Ugh! There's nothing to do! After days of filming, we haven't done anything to do.

Naruto: And what's worst, there's nothing on TV to watch.

Bobobo: And also, I'm so hot that my chest hairs are burning inside out!

*Then Ian came back with no food*

Ian: Guys! There's no food at the refrigerator! Someone must have eaten them!

*Then they heard some chomping as they slowly looked around and saw Don Patch eating some pickles with tons of food all over his side of the couch.*

Anthony: Don Patch…where did you get much food?

Don Patch: I got from that some idiot's refrigerator; he was so dumb that he forgot to check the lock!

Naruto: Then who was that idiot? *getting angry*

Don Patch: It was a dude with the bowl haircut that is the same as Ian. Huh, what an coincidence…

*Then the 5 just stared at Don Patch and pounced on him as they started taking some food off of Don Patch, as they started to fight for it as Naruto pounced on Ian and started repetitively punches Ian in the afce but Ian pushes him and started grabbing an bottle and smashes Naruto as he fell on the ground. As Bobobo grabbed Don Patch by his spikes and started bashing him at the wall but Don Patch catches Bobobo's hand and bites the hand as Bobobo yelped and lets go of Don Patch as he started kicking Bobobo's leg which he held it for pain. As Don Patch jumped and started pulling on Bobobo's afro as Bobobo started grabbing Don Patch and tries getting him off of his afro but he won't let go and continues pulling on it again.*

*Then Anthony and Jelly Jiggler started punching each other in the faces but Jelly Jiggler blocks his face and started upper cutting Anthony as he fell to the ground which he smashed the table as Anthony pushed Jelly Jiggler to the kitchen as he turned the garbage disposal on and put Jelly Jiggler's face to the hole of the sink which the shreds started shreading Jelly Jiggler's face which he replied in pain. Now back to Naruto and Ian which Ian grabbed Naruto and and dragged him to Anthony's room which he threw him above Anthony's computer but Ian uses his rope and pulled Naruto back which he smashed the computer, then he started uppercuts Naruto which he smashed the wall and Naruto is trapped but he felt unbearable pain when Ian punched his balls repetitively.*

*Back to Don Patch and Bobobo that Don Patch is pulling on Bobobo's hair but Bobobo finally grabbed him and threw him to Jelly which he pounced on his face and started scratching him like a backscratcher. Then Bobobo grabbed Anthony outside and threw him to the stack of mail during Ian is Bored which he felt pain and fell to the ground when he looked up and saw a stack of mail falling to him and fell Anthony like a ton of bricks. Now a pile of mail is above Anthony as Bobobo picked up Anthony and dragged him to the front yard which he slammed him to the ground as Boboob's foot stomped Anthony multiple times and the last time he put his foot on Anthony's head while he squatted down and then started grabbed the dirt and forced Anthony to eat it.*

Bobobo: EAT! EAT IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT! *Then he grabs Anthony and threw him to the Garage Door which breaks in pieces*

*Then back to Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch started punching each other as Jelly Jiggler grabbed the vase and threw at Don Patch's face which he screamed as blood flows out of his head. Now Don Patch pounced on Jelly Jiggler and started pulling off his face as Jelly Jiggler reached out for something and found a knife and stabbed Don Patch in the forehead as Don Patch let go of him and put two hands at his forehead to stop it bleeding as Jelly Jiggler grabbed him and threw him out the backyard which smashed the glass door*

*Then back to Naruto and Ian, he threw Naruto to the bathroom and as he bashed Naruto's face in the sink multiple times as Naruto got off of him and pushed him to the bathtub and grabs a TV, turned the shower on and put the TV in the bathtub which makes Ian electrocuted as Naruto grabs him and threw him to the wall which he felt unimaginable pain. Then Naruto dropkicks Ian then stomped on him repetitively and started biting his arm as Ian grabbed Naruto to get off of his arm but he won't move but Ian had an idea as he started going to the other room while Naruto was dragged, still biting his arm*

*Then back to Bobobo and Anthony, Anthony started punching Bobobo in the face as he grabbed Bobobo to the other room but Bobobo started punching him in the back of his head and started kicking Anthony to the floor and grabbed and dragged Anthony to the other room*

*Back to Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch, he still punching Don Patch in the backyard as Don Patch grabbed a flower pot and smashed Jelly Jiggler and kicks him to the fence and then uses the hose to wet Jelly Jiggler as Jelly started melting due to the water as Don Patch grabbed the liquid Jelly and put him in a jar as he took to the other room*

*Then at the other room where they have the Universe Device, the 6 heroes then fell on the floor as the Jar breaks and Jelly back to his normal self again, as everyone started facing each other again, as they clashed, Bobobo dropkicks Anthony as he took a step back as Anthony charged at him and stomped him to the floor. As Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler clashed, Don Patch pulled furry punches as Jelly Jiggler while he dodged all of the punches and started grabbing a vase and smashes Don Patch's head which he took a step back and spin kicks Jelly Jiggler which he took a step back and fell to the ground which he smashed the table into pieces. Then Ian and Naruto started punching each other as he pushed Naruto and pulled furry punches at Naruto as he face felt terribly bloodied right now as Naruto grabbed Ian and threw him on the sofa and picked up the door and bashed Ian with the door. As Don Patch kicks Jelly Jiggler and grabbed the large bag of food, turned on the Universe Device, and started holding up the large bag of food as Naruto, Bobobo, Ian, Anthony, and Jelly Jiggler stopped fighting and looked at Don Patch*

Don Patch: STOP! I HAVE THE FOOD! TAKE ONE STEP, AND I'LL MAKE SURE I'LL SEND THIS BAG TO NARUTO'S UNIVERSE!

Naruto: HAH! What's that got to do with anything?! I live there, ya know!

Don Patch: *Then Don Patch rethought about that and then changed Naruto's Universe to the Ocean's Universe* Take one step, and I'll make sure that this bag will be sent to the Ocean…

Anthony: YOU CAN'T DO THAT?! THEN WE'LL DIE!

Ian: YES, THIS BAG IS OUR ONLY HOPE!

Don Patch: That's the choice I'm willing to take….

Bobobo: Don Patch! I hope I'm not thinking what's you gonna do?!

Don Patch: That's right…

Bobobo: YOU WOULDN'T!

Don Patch: I would, I have to do this, in order to save this friendship….

*Then in slow motion Don Patch started running to the Device as Bobobo threw a rock at the switch as it switched to Naruto's Universe as our heroes started running in slow motion to get Don Patch. As Don Patch stopped running in slow motion, he jumped to the device while the others started jumping to the device too as the light started shining when the heroes almost got Don Patch. Then it went white but then it went back to Naruto's Universe. Now in The Luxury Hotel, the rest of the Bobobo Gang were doing their own stuff until a light started shining and everyone went to the other room*

Beauty: Oh, the guys are almost here.

Hatenko: Now I get to see the Boss again.

Softon: I wonder what kind of thing did they done this time….

*Then the Universe Device opened up, Don Patch got out first, looking bloody and hurt as everyone was shocked.*

Hatenko: BOSS! *As he went to Don Patch* WHAT HAPPENED?!

Don Patch: They're….coming….

*Then the rest of our heroes got up last as they grabbed Don Patch but he ran to the living room as Our 5 heroes ran after him then Ian jumped on him and tried to choke him but he realized that Don Patch is a rock candy or a sun as Don Patch got off of him and going to the window but he saw the 5 heroes ready to stop him*

Bobobo: Don Patch, don't do this….

Anthony: Please, don't waste your life away for some food!

Ian: Yeah, please don't die!

Naruto: Yeah! Besides they have ramen!

Jelly Jiggler: And my Jelly too!

Don Patch: I'm sorry but I had to do this. *As he jumped off the 5 heroes jumped off too as they fell to the ground hard and broken most of their bodies, except Don Patch which the food broke his fall and now the food is now in crumbs*

*Then 5 days later, our 6 heroes woke up in the Leaf Hospital and they were greeted by their friends including Tsunade*

Naruto: Owwwwww….what happened? *He was forced to take his temperature by Sakura as he checked his results*

Sakura: *seems angry* Hmmm, seems like you've broken most of your bones, including your forehead.

Beauty: Everyone seemed worried about you guys…

Softon: And due to the fact that you've been hurt many times, what happened.

Bobobo: We'be beeven flightening each other for bours….

Gasser: What's wrong with Mr. Bobobo's voice?

Tsunade: Seems like after the fall, Bobobo had broken his jaw and needs to get tested before he can be healed easily.

Naruto: Wait! Where's Jelly?!

Sakura: He doesn't have any bones at all but he can still felt pain even without the bones. So he was tested early before we tested you five. *Then the rest looked at Don Patch who were sitting in his bed, doing nothing.*

Beauty: What happened to Don Patch….?

Tsuande: He broken his arms but he'll be alright in a couple of days.

Bobobo: Wblamt! What ablout Blan and Manthony….

Tsunade: They're broken most of bones like you two so we had no choice but to take surgery on them. So it's going to be a while. *Then she showed Ian and Anthony full of casts except their faces, asleep until Anthony woke up, he looked around the rules as he got up and broke the casts off that was protecting his bones.

Anthony: The bag….where is the bag of food…

Tsunade: Seems like in your attempt to stop Don Patch from destroying the food, has been futile.

Anthony: *Then he looked at the ceiling with his hands up in the hair, in angst* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO! *Then he was interrupted as he was thrown by Don Patch*

Don Patch: SHUT UP, I'M SLEEPING!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

Announcer: NOW IT'S THE TIME THAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE BEST-HITTING SONG OF ALL SONGS! MAKE SURE THAT YOU READ IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN BECAUSE IT INVOLVED DON PATCH! THAT'S RIGHT! DON PATCH HAS RELEASED A SONG THAT HAS 1 BAJILLION VIEWERS! YOU BETTER ENJOY IT OR I'LL DESTROY YOU! ENJOY THE SONG!

* * *

*Then the scene changes*

**His Name is Don Patch  
by Don Patch feat. Hatenko, Smosh, and Annoying Orange  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo, Naruto, Shippuden, Smosh and also Annoying Orange and everything else. I just own the song that all and they belong to their rightful owners.**

*Then at a dark forest, a man with the flashlight traveled until he heard a sound as he turned around and gasped when he saw the Famous Slender-Man as he turned off his flashlight as he thought he was about to die until…he turned on the flashlight and saw Slender-Man started playing on the Saxophone playing the "Epic Sax Guy Solo" and doing the pelvis thrust until the tree was destroyed and Don Patch started to dance while tip-toeing and started looking at the man with fishy-lips and started singing*

_(Don Patch)  
My name is Don Patch and I'm here to rock your world now! *Continues to dance*  
I came here to tell you that I'm sexy and I know it!  
But let me tell you that I've never tell someone about it.  
So it's time to tell you that I'm have a wonderful past._

_(Hatenko)  
Oh, his name is Don Patch, he's here to rock the world today!  
He won't let you touch until you give him permission…._

_(Don Patch)  
When I was born, I was a big fat baby, but until I was a child.  
I learned the way of Wiggin!  
So you better shut the f**k up, or I'll kick yo ass!  
Let me show you how roll when I do some Wiggin!  
After I learned of Wiggin, I made a crew called the Wiggin Gang!  
Not the Current Wiggin Trio, THERE'S JUST THREE OF US!  
I made the Wiggin Gang, there were just KoPatches and Underboss  
But until I met this guy, HE WAS WIGGIN ALL THE WAY UP!_

_(Female Singers)  
His name is Don Patch, and he's ready to roll!  
He's better than that of stupid Milly! (Don Patch: That's right bitch!)  
And he got 20 awards during his adult times!  
And he is now a Fam-fam-fam-fam-fam-fam-fam-fam-fammmmmouss…person nnnnnn…. *as Don Patch stops*_

_*Then Don Patch started using the Gangnam Style dance with Hatenko and the KoPatchs until he sings again. But this time he has stacks of TV of him until one TV of him started singing*_

_(Don Patch)  
And after that, I was heard from around the world until Bobobo came!  
He beat in a Wiggin Battle and he was so smokin'!  
So I joined him on his adventure with that Skank named Beauty!  
So During our adventure, we had Wig Out together! And together we can defeat enemies with anything!  
So it's time that I stopped talking and talk about stupid things.  
It's what I do, because I'm a prick! You ready! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!_

_(Don Patch)  
My name is Don Patch and I'm here to rock your world now!  
I've got 20 awards than that stupid Milly girl!  
I'm got my own channel and I got a cool mansion!  
I got all the ladies like a f**king cool boss!  
Now I'm finish talking stupid random s**t!  
Now it's time that I show you the Duo named Smosh!_

_*Then shows the Smosh Duo dancing too*_

_(Anthony)  
My Name is Anthony and this is my friend, Ian!  
We loved Don Patch because he is like a boss!  
We love to do comedy and we are the founders of Smosh!_

_(Ian)  
And also we love Food Battle as we battle to the death.  
But this time it's going to be chaos and much more comedic!  
And now we gotta walk away like a boss!  
Cause it's time to dance style!_

_*Then the guys freestyle dances until the Female Singers sings again*_

_(Female Singers)  
His name is Don Patch and he's gonna rock your world! (Don Patch: I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER, FOOL!)  
And he's kicks some butt every single time! (Don Patch: That's right!)  
And he's gonna to become to most famous! (Don Patch: You bet your ass, I will!))  
And he's going to be the best-best-best-best-best-best-best-best-besttttttt tttt…._

_*Then he went quiet but he stopped being quiet and starts doing the Gangnam Style with Anthony and Ian*_

_(Don Patch)  
Since you knew about me now, I guess I have to meet you with some friends  
I want to meet the annoying fruit of all  
The Annoying Orange!_

_(Annoying Orange)  
My name is Orange and Don Patch is my friend!  
What I like about him is that he's an orange like me!  
We always annoying each other sometimes, but we have some fun times together sometimes.  
But Since I done with that story, it's time that I do this! NA-NA-NA-NA!_

_(Don Patch)  
That's right, bitches! I'm gonna rock your world.  
Like Kiss when they ruled the world.  
I'm going to make my way to listen constant Perry!  
I'm about to explode when this is over to me!  
D-O-N into P-A-T-C-H, PATCH!_

_(Female Singers)  
His name is Don Patch and he's rocking your world! (Don Patch: SAY IT GIRLS!)  
And he defeats many enemies, and made out many girls! (Don Patch: I'M THE BEST PIMP, BITCH!)  
And he's gonna to kick your ass if you mess with him! (Don Patch: I WILL TOO!)  
Now he's….(as Don Patch dances)…is….(as Hatenko dances)…the….(Orange dances…  
…BEST…..(As the Smosh Duo)….IN….THE….WORLD-WORLD-WORLD-WORLD-WORLD-WORLD -WORLD-WORLDDDDDDDDD!_

_(Don Patch)  
DONNNNN PATCHHHHHHHHH!  
My name'sssss DON-DON-DON-DON PATCHHHHHH!  
*starts rapping*  
My name is Don Patch, gonna rock your world!  
Have 20 'wards like a boss, while taking care of my crew  
Gonna wig out myself until I die  
And I won't give up until I feel like it! *Then drops the microphone*_

_(Hatenko)  
Oh, the boss, he's the boss of everything!_

_*Then he walks away….as Slender stops playing and stares at the player while things gone static and everything went black only Slender's silhouette.*_

* * *

Announcer: NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE FOOD BATTLE 2013! MAKE SURE YOU GOT EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO WATCH THE CHAOTIC, COMEDIC SHORT OF KONOHA BOBOBO SHORTS! YOU HAVE VOTED AND IF YOU STILL NEED SOME TIME YOU GOT 2 MINUTES TO GET EVERYTHING YOU NEED! SERIOUSLY DO IT NOW! TIMES UP! NOW GET READY FOR A FOOD BATTLE!

* * *

**Food Battle 2013!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, and it's up above the beginning.**

*Then at the Smosh Residence, Ian (Anthony) is just looking at the cat intensely for a few minutes until Anthony (Ian) knocked the table and the cat and faces Ian (Anthony)*

Anthony (Ian): ALRIGHT, I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! And also, can we change back…

Ian (Anthony): Alright.

*Then a few minutes, they switched their brains back and goes back to the living room. As Ian back to his normal self, faces Anthony, back to his normal self again*

Ian: ALRIGHT! SINCE I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD AND MY BODY AGAIN!

Anthony: *then gets up from sofa* WELL IN THAT CASE, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR STUPID PINK FROSTED SPRINKED DOUGHNUT'S BUTT WITH MY NEW FAVORITE FOOD *holds up his stuffed cat then takes an chicken leg from the stuffed cat* CHICKEN LEG!

?: WAIT JUST A SECOND! *Then Ian and Anthony looked back and saw the door busted open and it was Bobobo with his food, the Banana*

Bobobo: I'M GONNA KICK BOTH OF YA'LL ASSES WITH MY NEW FOOD, *shows Ian and Anthony his banana* THE BANANA!

?: WAIT A MINUTE! *Then the three looked around back and saw the window being broken by our Hyperactive Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki with his new food, A Bento*

Naruto: I'M GONNA KICK THREE OF YA'LL ASSES WITH MY NEW FOOD, THE BENTO!

?: DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME TOO! *Then the four looked back and saw the floor being dug by Jelly Jiggler with his food, (of course) Jelly*

Jelly Jiggler: I'M GONNA KICK FOUR OF YA'LL ASSES WITH MY NEW FOOD, THE JELLY!

Anthony: But aren't you jelly?

Jelly Jiggler: SHUT THE F**K UP! I'M GONNA WIN THIS FOOD BATTLE IN THIS CRIB!

?: YOU ASSHOLES FORGOT ABOUT ME TOO! *Then the five looked back and saw the glass door being broken by Don Patch with his new food, Churro!

Don Patch: I'M GONNA BEAT ALL OF YA'LL ASSES WITH MY NEW FAVORITE FOOD, CHURROS!

Ian: If you think your crappy Chicken Leg, your rotten Banana, your stupid looking bento, your expired Jelly and your stale churro can beat my pink frosted sprinkled doughnuts of incredible awesomeness, THEN YOU'RE ON BLOCK BLOCKERS! *Then eats his doughnuts with four hands while looking mad at his opponents*

*Then the Food Battle at its finest, started appearing with the Knight Banana, The Chicken Leg Solider, The Karate Doughnut, The Samurai Churro, The Ninja Bento, and the Expired Jelly*

FOOD BATTLE 2013!

*Then at the Kitchen the 6 Battlers sat as Anthony put the book on the table as he chose it first*

Anthony: Let's try a Punching Bag!

*Then at an Fitness Room, The First Battler is Anthony with his 2 Chicken Legs*

Anthony: Alright, Chicken Leg, let's win this match! *As he eats his Chicken Legs and started using the Chicken Legs to the fight a dummy but the Legs fell and Anthony was shocked* AW, DANG IT! *As Anthony loses the match*

Anthony, Result: **X**

*Then goes to the Second Competitor, Ian with his two Pink-Frosted Sprinkled Doughnuts*

Ian: Alright, my beautiful doughnuts let give this our all! *Then licks his two doughnuts and started using the doughnuts to fight the dummy but it breaks into pieces as Ian was shocked*

Ian, Result: **X**

Ian: Well, THEN F**K YOU GUYS *Then walks away, frustrated*

*Then the Third Competitor, Bobobo with his two Bananas*

Bobobo: Alright, let's give this match what he got, and you better now screw up or I'll kill everyone you love! *Then licks his bananas and started using the bananas to punch the dummy but it just fell off as Bobobo became shocked*

Bobobo, Result: **X**

Bobobo: I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE YOU KNEW, BANANAS!

*Then the Fourth Competitor, Naruto with his two Bentos*

Naruto: Alright, bentos! Let show these bitches what we can do! *Then Eats his bentos and started using the bentos to punch the dummy but the bentos broke in halves as Naruto became shocked*

Naruto, Result: **X**

*Then the Fifth Competitor, Jelly Jiggler with his two Jellies*

Jelly Jiggler: Alright, we're going to win this match, give this everything you got! *Then licks his Jellies and started punching the dummy with sheer power but the Dummy then thoughtlessly tackled Jelly Jiggler as he was knocked out and smashed the wall*

Jelly Jiggler, Result: **X**

*Then the Sixth Competitor, Don Patch with his two Churros*

Don Patch: Time to get this stuff started! Churros! Do your best! *Then licks his Churros and started punching the dummy but the churro breaks off as Don Patch became shocked*

Don Patch: WHAT THE F**K OF THE F**K, F**K, F**K?!

Don Patch, Result: **X**

*Then back to the kitchen as our 6 competitors began looking at the book as it was Ian's Turn*

Ian: How about Archery?!

5 Competitors: Alright!

*Then it was Ian's turn first*

Ian: Alright, my doughnuts *licks his doughnut*! We're gonna do this! *Then grabs a bow and puts the doughnut into the bow and releases the doughnut to the target as it hit the target but comes off as Ian became shocked*

Ian: WHAT?!

Ian, Result: **X**

*Then its Bobobo's Turn*

Bobobo: Okay, Banana! Time to hit that target bull's-eye! *Then grabs a bow, draws the banana and releases which hits the target and hits the bulls eye!* IT WORKED! *And put a thumbs up to the camera*

Bobobo, Result: ✓

*Then its Anthony's turn*

Anthony: Alright! *Licks his Chicken Leg* Time to hit that target with style! *Then picks up his stylish bow and draws the Chicken Leg and releases as it hit a target* IT WORKED! *As he put a thumbs up to the camera*

Anthony, Result: ✓

*Then its Naruto's Turn*

Naruto: ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS, BENTO! *Then licks his bento and started grabbing the bow and closed his eye for lock-on. Then he draws the bow and then releases the bento as it hit the target but went through the target to the fence* IT WORKED!

Naruto, Result: ✓

Naruto: But I wonder where it went through the target.

?: OWWW!

*Then Naruto heard a scream as he ran to the fence and climbed the fence but to see Ian's Mom, injured by the bento on her leg*

Naruto: *sheepishly* Sorry, Ian's Mom….

*Then for a second, Naruto was thrown out the fence and fell to the ground, hurt, but to become hurt again as Ian's Mom threw a Shopping Cart down, injuring Naruto*

Naruto: WAHH!

*Then its Jelly Jiggler's Turn*

Jelly Jiggler: ARCHERY! *scoffs* I used to be good at it. Well, time to show these guys what I got. *Then licks his Jelly and started grabbing the bow and draw the bow, then he releases the jelly as it hits the target but the jelly comes off leaving Jelly Jiggler speechless* Ah….

Jelly Jiggler, Result: **X**

*Then its Don Patch's Turn*

Don Patch: OH YEAH! TIME WE GET THIS STARTED! *Then grabs a bow and untimely releases the churro as it hits the target but breaks into pieces *

Don Patch, Result: **X**

*Then Don Patch grew silent and started grabbing his machine gun and started shooting every equipment with angry eyes!*

*Then at the Kitchen, the boys started looking at the book again as it was Bobobo's Turn*

Bobobo: Let's try a Pogo Stick to jump over a wall.

Anthony: Okay.

Ian: I'm cool with it.

Naruto: I'll try it.

Don Patch: Sounds good to me.

Jelly Jiggler: But I'm going to win this time.

*Then its Bobobo's turn*

Bobobo: Alright! Let's do this! *Then licks his Banana and started charging at the Wall as he used his Banana to fiercely jumped over the wall but instead he did jumped the wall but he went around the world and landed into China.* Huh…so I landed to China. Well, since the guys are doing their turn, I should enjoy myself.

*Then picture after picture, Bobobo enjoyed his trip to China with parties, girls, and also beer*

Bobobo, Result: ✓

*Then its Ian's turn*

Ian: ALRIGHT! I'M GONNA JUMP OVER THAT WALL IF I HAD TO! ALRIGHT, DOUGHNUT, LET'S DO THIS S**T! *He charged to the wall and he jumped over the wall but he fell and broke his legs but he put a thumbs up at the Camera* IT WORKED!

Ian, Result: ✓

*Then it's Anthony's Turn*

Anthony: Alright, Chicken Leg! Time to jump! *Then licks his chicken leg and started charging and uses his chicken leg to jump over the wall but it didn't work, instead he hit his head on the wall and grabs it for comfort.* AHHHHHH!

Anthony, Result: **X**

*Then its Naruto's Turn*

Naruto: I'm going jump over this wall and go to China with Bobobo! Alright, bento *licks his bento* don't fail me now! *Then he charged and uses the bento to jump over the wall but it breaks in half and Naruto fell* OWWWWWW!

Naruto, Result: **X**

Jelly Jiggler: Since Jelly is gelatin, it has a ability to bounce, since I'm Jelly, I can jump over the wall with no problem. ALRIGHT, JELLY! *Licks his Jelly* TIME TO JUMP! *Then charged at the wall and uses the Jelly to jump over the wall and he did successfully* IT FINALLY WORKED!

Jelly Jiggler, Result: ✓

*Then its Don Patch's turn*

Don Patch: I just hope I win a match this time! Go, Churro! *Then licks his Churro and started charging at the wall as he uses his Churro to jump over the wall but it worked as Don Patch fell to the ground but he got up surprisingly unharmed as he put a thumbs-up at the Camera* IT WORKED!

Don Patch, Result: ✓

*Then back at the Kitchen, its Naruto's turn as he pointed the picture of the book*

Naruto: A Video Game Controller… *then the rest agreed*

*Then its Naruto's turn*

Naruto: Time to get my game on! *Then he uses his bento to connect the wires of a broken game controller as it did work as Naruto started using the Game Bento Controller to play a game*

Naruto, Result: ✓

*Then its Jelly Jiggler's Turn*

Jelly: ALRIGHT! LET'S PLAY A GAME, JELLY! *Then he uses his Jelly to connect the wires but It didn't work as Jelly JIggler started crying* WAHHHH! WHY WON'T MY JELLY WORK?!

Jelly Jiggler, Result: **X**

*****Then its Don Patch's turn*

Don Patch: Time that I play a fighting game using my food! *Licks his Churro and started plugging the wires in the churro but it went through but Don Patch didn't care and started using the wires to wrap the Churro around as it is full of wires, Don Patch started turning on the console but due to the Console's Activation, the electricity started electrocuting Don Patch*

Don Patch, Result: **X**

*****Then its Anthony's turn*

Anthony: Alright, Chicken Leg! Time to do what we always do! *Licks his Chicken Leg and started plugging the wires to the Chicken Leg as it worked as Anthony started playing the game* IT WORKED!

Anthony, Result: ✓

*Then its Bobobo's turn*

Bobobo: Alright, Banana! Don't fail me this time! *Then licks his banana and started plugging the wires into the Banana but it didn't work as the electricity fried the banana as Bobobo yelled* DAMN IT, BANANA!

Bobobo, Result: **X**

*****Then its Ian's Turn*

Ian: Alright, Donut, time to show these cock suckers what we can do! *Then licks his donuts and started plugging the wires into the donut as it worked as Ian started playing the game* IT WORKED!

Ian, Result: ✓

*Then at the Kitchen, It is Jelly Jiggler's turn as he pointed the picture of the book but he stopped and looked at Don Patch as he is different as his skin is blue while his spikes are high up and also his eyes are bright with no pupils.*

Anthony: What happened to you?

Don Patch: ….I've been shocked and turned into a form that I never had before.

Ian:…Oh…

*Then Jelly Jiggler continues looking at the book and pointed the picture of the book*

Jelly Jiggler: A Food Toy Car *Then the others agreed by that*

*Then at the Garage, Jelly Jiggler got all the parts he needs as he licks his donut*

Jelly Jiggler: Alright, Jelly, time to build a new toy car! *Then starts building the toy car as he put the wheels on the sideways of the jelly and then he put the wires inside the Jelly as he uses the remote controller to turn on the Jelly Toy Car as it started working but it started melting due to the electricity of the wires* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!

Jelly Jiggler, Result: **X**

*Then Don Patch, still in his new form's turn.*

Don Patch: Churro, please don't fail me. *Then he started using his electricity to put the parts to the churro and built a toy car as he turned on the toy car but it didn't work as Don Patch put the wires inside the churro as he flew to space and uses his electricity to fire at the toy car destroying the garage as he flew back to the destroyed garage and started using the remote controller to turn on the toy car as it started working as he's using the Churro Toy Car to drive around the floor* It worked. *As he put a thumbs-up in a monotone way*

Don Patch, Result: ✓

*Then its Anthony's turn*

Anthony: Alright, Chicken Leg, time to build that toy car of you. *Then started building the toy car as he put the wheels sideways of the Chicken Leg and put the wires around the Leg and started using the controller device to activate the Chicken Leg Toy Car as it started working as the toy car drove to the road as it got crushed by a truck* MY CAR!

Anthony, Result: ✓

Ian: Alright, Donut *licks his donut* Time for you to become my new toy. *then started putting the parts to the sideways of the Donut as he put the wires to the hole of the donut as he started activating toy car using his remote controller but it fried the donut as the toy car started malfunctioning* NO! MY DONUT! *as he ran to get his fried donut toy car as he took off the parts*

Ian, Result: **X**

*Then Ian took a look at it and bite the fried donut as he feels delightful of the food*

Ian: Even If its fried, it's still tastes good.

*Then its Bobobo's Turn*

Bobobo: Alright, Banana, time to start building us a toy car. *Then he started putting the parts of the sideways of the banana as he put the wires inside the banana as he started activating the Banana Toy Car using his remote controller but it was fried and melted due to the toy car's malfunction as Bobobo started crying* WHY DID IT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!

Bobobo, Result: **X**

*Then its Naruto's Turn*

Naruto: Alright, Bento! *Licks his bento* Time to build a whatsacallit! *Then started building the bento but the wheels nor wires didn't fit as Naruto realizes that Bento doesn't make very good toy cars* NOOO!

Naruto, Result: **X**

*****Then back to the kitchen as it is Don Patch's turn to look into the book*

Don Patch: A Portal to the 80'S Song "Take on Me"!

Ian: Okay! There are no songs allowed in Food Battle!

Don Patch: No! There really is an 80's Hit Song "Take on Me", look! *As he pointed the picture as Don Patch proved Ian wrong*

Ian: Can we please just get to the next one?!

Don Patch: NO! WE'RE GONNA DO THIS CHALLENGE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

*Then its Don Patch's turn*

Don Patch: Alright, Churro! Time to make a portal!

*Then Don Patch puts the paint to the churro and himself into a big painted sun and a churro as he Don Patch uses the painted Churro to make a straight line as straight line started shining brightly as a hand reached out as Don Patch reached out his hand too as they grabbed each other and the hand suddenly pulled Don Patch into the new black and white world as he saw the Hero of the world as the song plays as the hero and Don Patch dances but then the racers appeared with wrenches as Don Patch and the Hero started running to the hall which they ran from the racers while the racers suddenly kept up as Don Patch ran on the wall and kicks one of the racer's face as he fainted as the racer caught up with them as Don Patch and the Hero is trapped as the racers started ganging up on them, Don Patch had no choice but to fight the racers*

*While in reality, Don Patch engulfed by meth and crack painted in purple started wildly fooling around as the other competitors are very disturbed by the scene*

Naruto: Um, I think we should tell Don Patch that the paint was full of meth and crack.

Anthony: Yeah….

*As they saw Don Patch humping repetitively on a pillow which makes our competitors very disturbed as Don Patch started spinning around, crushing and wetting every floor, wall or furniture.*

Ian: Should we consider Don Patch's challenge a fail?

Bobobo: Yeah….we should go to your challenge and leave Don Patch out his business. *Then the two slowly walks away, leaving Don Patch to his "business"*

Don Patch, Result: **X**

Anthony: Alright, Chicken Leg, time to create a portal so I can see A-ha! *Then put the chicken leg into the paint and started painting a circle to the portal as the portal shines brightly and the hand rudely grabs Anthony's shirt and pulls him into the portal off-screen then hours later, Anthony returned but with a few kiss marks on his face* Sweet….

Anthony, Result: ✓

*Then its Ian's turn*

Ian: Alright, Donut! *Licks his donut* Time to dominate them with our secret portal *then uses the donut to stick the wall as the donut shines but stops as Ian started to become shocked*

Ian, Result: **X**

*Then its Bobobo's Turn*

Bobobo: Alright, Banana, time to create a portal! AHHHHHH! *Then paints the banana leaving a creamy straight line mark as it shines a hand grabs out Boboob's chest hairs and pulls him to the world*

Bobobo, Result: ✓

*Then its Naruto's turn*

Naruto: Alright! Bento! Time to create a portal! *Then put the bento into the paint can and paints a straight line with the bento then he stretches the straight line into a portal which has many black and white zombies charging towards him as he hurriedly closes the portal and put a thumbs up*

Naruto, Result: ✓

*Then the portal opens by itself as many hands of zombies started grabbing Naruto and pulls him into the world as he screams*

*Then its Jelly Jiggler's turn*

Jelly Jiggler: Alright, Jelly! Time to create a portal for my future self! *Then he throws the jelly to the wall but ultimately fails* WHAT THE F**K AM I STILL LOSING IN THIS FOOD BATTLE! F**K THIS! I'M OUT! I AM OUT OF THIS BATTLE! *Then walks away*

Jelly Jiggler, Result: **X**

*****Then at the kitchen, it was again Anthony's turn as he turned the page of the book and pointed to the picture*

Anthony: A 6-Way Swordfight! *Then the others agreed by that*

*Then at the field, the 6 competitors now faced each other with each of their food sword. Naruto had a katana with the bento as a hilt while Bobobo has a sword with a banana hilt started facing each other. As Ian has a sword using a donut as nakago and Anthony use the Chicken Leg as a nagako with his katana with Jelly Jiggler using the jelly as a nagako but due to the expired jelly, the sword melted as Jelly knew that he's gonna die first but last but not least Don Patch is using the churro as a nagako with the katana as the others faced each other with fiery eyes*

Anthony: One of us will walk out of here alive in Food Battle! So let's give this our all!

Ian: Time to end this!

Naruto: And let's see who gets to die first!

Bobobo: And also, who will walk out of Food Battle alive…

Anthony: That's what I said.

Bobobo: Let's just fight and get this over with already!

*Then the others agreed by that*

*Now the others started fighting with their sword as Ian, Bobobo, Don Patch, Anthony, Bobobo and Naruto started battling like warriors as Anthony uses a spinning slash but they deflected with their swords as Don Patch then creates a portal to the Hero's World as they went to the World while fighting each other. As the two bikers started spotting them, they charged at them but they were killed instantly during the 6 competitors' battle royale then they went to wall as Don Patch ran on the wall as tries to Slash Bobobo but Bobobo blocks it with his sword as he clashing with Ian clashing with Anthony as he tries to jump at Jelly Jiggler but he dodges and clashes with Naruto but he jumps and uses a spinning slash at Bobobo but he blocks it and stabs Naruto but he barely dodges and left a tear with his jacket as he got mad and pushes them out of the way as he tore a hole to the portal and went to the real world with the others too and the 6 continued to fight but split into 2 groups as Ian, Don Patch, Bobobo, and Jelly Jiggler started fighting each other while Anthony and Naruto fights each other.

As Ian slashes Bobobo, he ducks and tries to stab Ian but he dodges then he turned around and saw Don Patch stabbing at him as he flinches with pain he slashes Don Patch in a heartbeat but Don Patch dodges and stabs Jelly Jiggler from behind but he didn't feel pain and clashses with Don Patch, then Ian started clashing with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as they teamed each other to overwhelm Ian but Ian surprisingly had two Swords with Donuts as hilts as he triumphantly overwhelms Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler with his two swords but instead Bobobo clashes with Ian with his two Swords with Bananas as Nagakos, then Don Patch stabs Ian from behind as Ian kicks Don Patch out of the way with Don Patch with bulging eyes and yells…

Then at the other battle, Naruto clashes with Anthony as he slashing with him with sheer power as Anthony blocks each slash with his sword as he then stared Naruto in a stare off as he tries to stab Naruto but he dodges and pulled fast, furry stabs at Anthony but Anthony hurriedly blocks each stab as he then pulls out another sword with a chicken as a Nagako as he started to overwhelm Naruto in a heartbeat but Naruto pulls out another sword with a bento as a nagako as he kicks Anthony and slashes Anthony's shirt , leaving a tear of Anthony's shirt then they clashes with each other.

Then at the others' battle. The Wiggin Trio ganged up on Ian while they were clashing with each other as Ian dodges each attack they pulled as he clashes as he kicks Bobobo and Don Patch and clashes with Jelly Jiggler as he stared at each other during their clash. Then he finally slashes Jelly Jiggler as Jelly JIggler looked at his wound as he got mad and then slashes Ian but he dodges each slash Jelly Jiggler pulled. Then Jelly Jiggler about to slash Ian but he was interrupted by Bobobo as he started clashing at Jelly Jiggler with Ian clashing with Don Patch as he almost about to slash Don Patch, Bobobo then slashes a hand of Ian, completely disabling him from using another sword using his left hand. Then Ian then clashes with Bobobo with one sword now as Bobobo then slashes another hand of Ian, completely disabling him from using two swords using both of his hands. Then Bobobo completely kills Ian with one slash*

Ian: ….You….Why…..

Bobobo: It's for the win of Food Battle 2013…Good bye… *then stabs Ian, killing him* *Then he clashes with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as he stabs Jelly Jiggler from behind but he dodges and stabs Bobobo instead but also Don Patch slashes Bobobo's arm but he counters it as he slashes Don Patch in half, completely killing Don Patch. Then he went for Jelly Jiggler as Jelly Jiggler pulled a stunt and tries to slash Bobobo but he stabs Jelly Jiggler as Jelly slides until he stops, as he gives his last word*

Jelly Jiggler: If…I die…tell my children….that I love them…. *then succumbs to his wound and dies* Wiggle, Wiggle…

*Then Bobobo then walks to Naruto and Anthony as they stops fighting. Then they walks to the Bobobo, facing him on one final battle of Food Battle 2013*

Bobobo: Time to end this, with Honor.

Naruto: You're right….one of us will walk out of here in Food Battle.

Anthony: And the one that walks out of Food Battle, will win the Trophy of Food Battle.

Naruto: Wait! You mean all this time, you forgot to present the Trophy of Food Battle 2013! What's wrong with you?!

Anthony: I forgot about the trophy until now! Alright?!

Naruto: You know what…let's just end this entire thing right now!

Anthony and Bobobo: Alright….

*Then each of their swords, they started charging at each other with bravery, courage, and dignity. Then they got ready with their swords and stabs each other with two swords with each of them got stab with one sword to the other as they spat blood on the ground*

Naruto: I can't lose….and die….

Anthony: I won't lose my streak this time!

Bobobo: I will…win…that…food…battle…*Then Anthony hurriedly pulls out his swords as he got out of their swords as he started looking at them while they releases their swords and started walking away as they fell down as Anthony approached them*

Anthony: It's over…

Bobobo: *as he spat blood* Yeah…it is… Well…see ya….later… *then he dies from his wound*

Anthony: And Naruto….when we meet again….I'll make sure that you have a wonderful celebration as a Hokage…

Naruto: Thanks….Anthony…*then he dies from his wounds*

*Then Anthony realized something. He's finally the only one left…as the circle of bodies formed as Anthony, the center of the circle, had won Food Battle 2013!*

Anthony: I…won! I WON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FINALLY WON! *laughs* I WON, BITCHES!

*Then the screen went black*

Food Battle Reporter: Anthony! Anthony! *as he ran to Anthony which Anthony started doing the Gangnam Style dance* You just won Food bat- *then Anthony and the Food Battle Reporter then saw Ian getting up from his nap as he started facing Anthony*

Ian: I'm not dead yet! I'm just getting started! Anthony! It's time we end this, as true Food Battlers!

Anthony: Bring it on, Ian! I'm ready to kick your ass since the start of this Food Battle!

*Then Ian started charging at Anthony as he ready to kill Anthony, Anthony stabbed him easily with his sword as Ian fell*

Ian: But how….

Anthony: I put poison on Bobobo and mine's swords when the fight just started. *Then at a flashback, when the fight just started, Anthony quickly put poison on Bobobo's sword and also his as he laughs obviously* And when Bobobo killed you, I also put poison on your stupid pink frosted sprinkled donuts swords when you battled Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler! In a matter of seconds, you will die and I will be the winner of Food Battle 2013! And I also stabbed you with my poison sword, giving you an mega matter of seconds until you die!

Ian: *as he shakes his head in regret*

Anthony: NOW DIE! *Then he finally slashes Ian as he succumbed to his wound and poison by Anthony* HAHAHAHAHA! BITCH!

*Then the scene went black*

Food Battle Reporter: Anthony! Anthony! You just won Food Battle 2013! And you also won this trophy of Food Battle! What are you going to do now?! *As he gave Anthony the trophy, Anthony jumped repetitively*

Anthony: I'M GOING TO SWITCH SOME BODY PARTS!

Food Battle Reporter: Oh boy, can I come?!

*Then back to the Smosh's Residence, Anthony then put his crouch to the tube.

Food Battle Reporter: You're going to switch with that?

*Then it is revealed that Anthony is going to switch his body part with the stuffed cat as Anthony laughed as the camera zooms to his face*

Anthony: Cat….(bleep)….

*Then the screen went black*

Barney: HEY KIDS, IT'S BARNEY! CHECK THE BEHIND THE SCENES LINK ON SUPERLUXRAY'S PROFILE! AND ALSO CHECK THAT SEXY FOOD BATTLE SHIRT! IF YOU DON'T GO TO SUPERLUXRAY'S PROFILE. I'LL CUT YOUR (BLEEP), CUT YOUR FINGERS, BITE YOUR BUTTCHEEKS AND BURN YOU YAHAWOHAOWHAOW! THANKS FOR R&R, I LOVE YOU!


End file.
